


The Pirate Who Loved Me

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Historical High Seas Adventure  French mercenary Castiel Ulliel is blood thirsty to avenge his family's death. That is why he kidnaps the infamous pirate, the Phoenix aka Dean Winchester as part of his plan for revenge. What he never imagined was falling for his captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but my pirates will not speak a la Jack Sparrow. Also, French is not my native tongue, so please forgive any boo boos. I am trying my best. :P

Atlantic Ocean (Area between St. Martin & the British Virgin Islands) 1804

A group of six Atlantic bottlenose dolphins frolicked and jumped in the warm and azure waters of the Caribbean. The playful and good natured mammals were unaware of the violence occurring within the British merchant ship, the Impala.

Thomas Cruise, a toothless deckhand with sun burned skin was in the middle of plunging his beloved silver dagger through an adolescent’s stomach. The sixteen year old was part of L’Ange Bleu’s crew. The Blue Angel was a French ship commandeered by Castiel Ulliel, a twenty seven year old, who was blood thirsty for revenge against the evil bastard responsible for robbing his noble family’s fortune. The cretin also betrayed and turned them in to a mob of angry French peasants. The Ulliel family almost became extinct during the Revolution; only Castiel and his cousin, Anna remained as sole survivors. 

Thomas relished seeing the crimson blood ooze from the dying boy’s abdomen. The lawn shirt quickly changed from white to red in a short period of time. Castiel’s electric blue eyes landed on the tragic scene. He was against the garcon partaking in the raid on The Impala, but the child had been stubborn as a mule. Castiel moved silently and lethally behind the despicable British cochon. With the greatest of ease, he twisted the man’s neck.

Castiel knelt on the wooden deck and placed the dying boy’s head on his lap. His fellow crewmates continued fighting with the Impala’s pirates. Gerard ceased breathing as his captain ran his long and elegant fingers through his long auburn hair. Castiel closed his fallen comrade’s eyes and prayed silently for Gerard’s soul to be at rest.

The French pirate captain rose to his height of 5’11 and swiftly surveyed the chaos around him. His men were rapidly overtaking the crew of the larger merchant vessel. A bucktoothed pirate appeared out of nowhere and swiped his rusty bone handled blade in front of Castiel’s face. The Frenchman was quicker and stretched back. Castiel gave a roundhouse kick that distracted the rat faced bastard. The villain stumbled backwards. Castiel took advantage and threw his dagger at him. The weapon landed in the middle of the Brit’s torso. The man didn’t see it coming. He fell on his knees, cursed at Castiel, and fell flat on his face; sinking the blade in deeper. Castiel turned the vermin around and yanked the blade out of him. He wiped the blood away with the blue sash that was wrapped across his hips.

Castiel fervently hoped his men would find what they came for. He was tired and was in desperate need of a bath. The blue eyed man turned and froze on the spot. He smirked. Castiel took long strides towards his two strongest crew members and closest allies: Michael Saint Laurent and Balthazar Roche. The duo had captured The Impala’s captain.

The captain’s forest green jacket was covered in crimson blood. The man was a ferocious wild beast as he defended his ship and crew members. It took four of Castiel’s best men to subdue the captain. Balthazar reluctantly stabbed him on the right side of his abdomen in order for them to get their hands on him. The other three men surrounded the injured captain. 

Castiel approached the fallen man, who was on his knees. The captain was turning ghastly pale in between labored breath. “Phoenix, we meet at last.”

The captain spat on Castiel’s old black Hessian boots. When his emerald eyes clashed angrily with Castiel’s electric blue orbs, the Frenchman had never felt so much hatred directed his way. Castiel grinned triumphantly. The half Brit spoke, “That is Captain Phoenix to you, you whoreson!” Castiel pressed his leather boot’s heel into the injured man’s wound. The captain winced. He continued glaring at his captor.

“You are my prisoner now and I shall refer to you as I wish!” Castiel exclaimed.

Michael and Balthazar helped the man rise. He was taller than Castiel by at least two inches. Castiel unwillingly took in the man’s handsome features: short cropped dark gold hair, a rarity since many seamen grew their hair long, high cheekbones and full firm lips. Freckles adorned his bronzed face. Castiel’s traitorous eyes travelled over his captive’s broad shoulders and torso to his impressive cock which was delineated to perfection in brown buckskin trousers. The man had long and strong legs. 

Castiel’s gaze finally returned to the man’s furious emerald eyes. His full, well-shaped lips were clamped together in a grimace, as he insolently returned his stare. “Take the Impala’s crew to the brig. The ship will return to England.” Castiel instructed two of the men, who helped in bringing the Phoenix down. “Michael and Balthazar, bind him in chains. I do not trust the infamous Phoenix.” He tossed two pairs of rusty chains at his friends; one pair for the captain’s wrists and the other for his ankles.

Dean Winchester better known as Phoenix tried kneeing the younger of the two men in his family jewels, but the other French toady punched him in the jaw. Dean saw robins flying around his head. His jaw throbbed like crazy. As all of his men obeyed his commands, Castiel took a step closer to the chained captain. He felt disgusted at himself. His eyes ran over the man’s well-endowed form once again. He could not afford to be attracted to the cretin.

“Take him to L’Ange Bleu and lock him in the quarters next to my cabin.” He turned on his heel and left them, striding easily over one of the planks linking the two ships. 

Several hours later, Castiel was in his cabin reviewing the Impala’s cargo list. The British merchant ship had been carrying sugar and tobacco from the Virgin Islands to England. Everyone knew the Phoenix was King George’s favorite mercenary and trader. Castiel was beyond ecstatic with the result of this particular raid. The Impala was a fine ship. Due to the siege being short lived, the vessel sustained minimal damage. Phoenix’s face flashed through his mind. Castiel remembered why he had brought him to his ship.

With a wolfish smile, he shrugged on a velvet navy blue coat and ran outside of his cabin. Michael stood sentry outside of the prisoner’s cabin. “Do you want me to accompany you while you interrogate the prisoner?” Michael was Castiel’s beloved friend and sometime lover. He’d saved Castiel and Anna, when their lives were enshrouded in darkness. 

Castiel traced Michael’s lower lip tenderly with a callused thumb. “Merci, but I want to do this on my own.” He patted his faithful dagger which he always kept at his waist. Castiel didn’t bother to knock. He turned the key that Michael had handed him.

As he walked in, Castiel paused. The captain was not looking better due to the stab wound. He was shirtless. Castiel’s eyes swept over the man’s tanned form. He started to feel hot all over. When his gaze landed on the large gash on the captain’s abdomen, he blanched.  
“You have been badly injured,” he said in a thick French accent. Castiel opened the door and instructed Michael to fetch Anna, who was the closest thing the ship had to a physician.

Once the two of them were alone, the injured man spoke in a hoarse voice. “You do not give a fuck if I live or die; so do not patronize me.”

“I suppose you are wondering what your fate is to be,” Castiel stated. Dean found his captor’s French accent intoxicating. He attributed his insane response to blood loss. 

“I want to be with my crew,” Dean responded in a quivering and weak voice. He winced in pain. Dean covered his wound with his right hand. 

“Why would you want to join them in a dank, foul smelling and rat infested brig, while you are here in this comfortable cabin? Let us not forget that you are being kept company by me,” Castiel said with a smirk.

“I would rather be used as shark bait,” Dean hissed.

“Oh that can be arranged if you continue being a naughty boy,” Castiel whispered. He approached the bound man and trailed his fingers over the Phoenix’s muscled right bicep. It had a tattoo of a condor on it. “It would be a terrible waste to make you a lucky shark’s dinner.” Castiel startled himself as his callused hands wandered down the man’s toned and golden chest.

“Do not touch me!” the Phoenix screamed at him.

Castiel continued caressing his bare chiseled chest. He noticed a spark in the depths of dislike for him. “Phoenix, you seem to forget that you are my prisoner and I do as I please here.” Adding his other hand, he flattened his palms against the captain’s scorching and sweating skin. He slid them up his shoulders and then slowly moved them back down. The Phoenix struggled against him.

Castiel’s hands traced his torso, until they landed on his impressive member. He heard Winchester suck in a shaky breath and smiled to himself. Castiel covered the shackled man’s body. He made sure not to place pressure to his wound. The French pirate felt Phoenix’s heart pounding. 

Dean gritted his teeth. “I have heard tales of your orgies. I do not swing that way, you whoreson! I duck my quill into sweet wenches’ honey pots.”

Castiel had heard rumors about the Winchester’s randy ways. There wasn’t any vagina he wouldn’t plow. It gratified him to rattle the man.   
Castiel grabbed Dean’s balls harshly. “Your father, the Duke of Winchester will pay a lofty ransom for the safe return of his only heir.”

He reached a hand to the back of Dean’s neck and pulled his head to meet his. He pressed his lips against Dean’s. Castiel licked the Phoenix’s lower full lip. Dean took him by surprise and sunk his teeth into his lower lip. He bit so hard, blood trailed down. Castiel managed to pull his head away. Dean pushed his form from his. The Frenchman inwardly grinned. The Phoenix sported an erection. Dean had a funny way of proving he was a womanizer and was not into men. 

Castiel never imagined he would enjoy toying with his sworn enemy’s son. If the duke did not meet with him at Montpellier within a week and bring him the thousand gold coins he had asked for, his handsome son will die. The dastardly duke will finally know how it feels to lose a loved one.

There was no way in hell; Michael was going to leave Castiel alone in the cabin with the Phoenix. The Frenchman heard tales which depicted the half Brit in a dastardly light. He wouldn’t be surprised if Winchester discovered a way to be rid of the manacles holding him down. Michael’s artic blue eyes landed on Balthazar, who spoke with the ship’s cabin boy, Gabriel. He whistled at the blond pirate to capture his attention. Balthazar whipped his head Michael’s way. He instructed Gabriel to rinse each cabin’s chamber pot. The seventeen year old rolled his honey colored eyes. That was his least favorite task of his job description as cabin boy. 

Balthazar approached Michael with a grin on his face. The wind had picked up in the last ten minutes. Balthazar’s white lawn shirt whipped with the breeze. “What can I help you with, mon ami?”

Michael nodded towards the cabin Dean was being held prisoner in. “Castiel needs Anna to come and attend the Phoenix.”

Balthazar’s blond brows rose almost an inch. “Are you serious? He should let that filthy chien rot.”

“I couldn’t agree more but our captain has set his mind to heal Winchester’s injury. He’s afraid the Duke will not give the ransom if his son dies during the voyage home.”

“I do not like this one bit,” Balthazar said, as he spat on the wood floor. He turned on his boot heels and headed to the ship’s nursery. He knew he would find Anna there. It was her sanctuary onboard. All the crewmembers knew to stay away from Anna. She was basically Castiel’s souer. Right before L’Ange Bleu’s maiden voyage, Castiel warned his men that if any of them tried to lay a finger on the petite redhead, he would personally castrate them. He patted his dagger as he said the word castrate. Balthazar also threatened the crew.

The blue eyed pirate entered the plant nursery. The strong scent of herbs and poultices assaulted his nostrils. Anna stood over a wooden counter mixing a green leafy plant into a poultice of some sort. She wore an old green wool dress. Balthazar loved seeing her in that color because it brought out the forest green specks in her hazel eyes.

He cleared his throat to garner her attention. Anna froze. “What do you want, Balthazar?” The petite redhead stiffened.

Balthazar nervously licked his lips. “Castiel requests your presence. The prisoner’s injury is more serious than we believed it to be.”

Anna shrugged. “Why should I care? He should rot in hell for what his pere did to my family.” 

Balthazar strolled closer to her. “Castiel has his reasons. He despises the Phoenix as much as you do.”

“Fine...but I must restrain myself from poisoning that rat.” Anna brought with her the bowl she had been mixing. Balthazar walked two feet behind her.

Twenty five year old Anna Ulliel is Castiel’s cousin and only living relative. Both of their late fathers had been brothers. The Ulliel family was one of France’s most affluent. That was until the Duke of Winchester turned the family into the angry French mobs during the Revolution. The British nobleman ingratiated himself into the Ulliel family. He started a business partnership with the two brothers. John Winchester even promised Jacob, Anna’s father that the beautiful girl would marry his heir. He signed a fake document proclaiming this. Everything changed for the worse one stormy evening. That was the night; the Duke led a blood thirsty mob into the Ulliel Chateau in Montpellier. 

The malevolent and greedy duke stole all the gold coins and jewelry from the Ulliel family’s vault before fleeing under the cover of darkness. The man was never heard from again. The angry peasant mob hurled rocks through all of the chateau’s windows. The first floor doors rattled as large groups tried bringing them down. Most of the family’s servants managed to escape. The most loyal suffered a tragic end as most of the Ulliel family.

Castiel fought with his father Joshua, because he wanted to help keep their home safe. He was barely in his teens. So his father and uncle locked the blue eyed boy and his younger cousin inside a cupboard in the cellar. Castiel was so desperate in wanting to stay, he ripped a silver locket his mother always wore around her delicate neck. She kissed him hard on the forehead before saying goodbye. “Soyez fort, mon ange.”

The night felt as if it would never end for the two youngsters. Anna shook, as her cousin held her in his arms. Their mothers’ blood curdling screams for help rang across the chateau. Castiel sang Anna a lullaby to soothe the shivering girls’ nerves. Hours later, Castiel held Anna’s hand tightly, as he slowly opened the cupboard. The entire estate was silent as a tomb.

The two youngsters rushed to the servants’ wing of the chateau and put on workers’ clothing. They made sure the coast was clear before burying their parents’ remains in the vast rose garden, Castiel’s mother was so proud of. The twosome walked for days, until miraculously they came upon Balthazar and Michael. Castiel and Anna were unaware the two young men were mercenaries. Balthazar was almost seventeen, when they first met him. He instantly took Anna under his wing. Castiel at first was not too trusting of the older boy’s motives. Anna fell in love with Balthazar the first evening the four of them set up camp, when Balthazar placed his only blanket over her shivering form.

Castiel and Michael began flirting early in their relationship. Michael was a runaway gypsy, who had always been an outcast among his people due to his sire being a French nobleman. He was tall for an adolescent boy with raven hair and intense, frosty artic blue eyes and olive skin. After Castiel informed Michael what the bastard duke had done to his and Anna’s family, the leader of the quartet came clean with him.

Castiel surprised him by asking Michael to teach him to fight and how to effectively use a sword and dagger. In no time, he taught his blood thirsty pupil to be a cunning mercenary. Castiel started joining Michael and Balthazar on many of their missions. Eventually, the trio purchased an estate in the outskirts of Rome. That is where Anna taught herself to grow herbs and plants.

Years passed and Anna decided one evening to declare her love to Balthazar. She wore her prettiest muslin flowered gown and braided her long auburn hair. She took along with her a bottle of red wine and went to the stables, where Balthazar spent most of his time grooming horses. As she hastily entered, her heart beat wildly. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She was close to the last stall, which Balthazar was in. Anna received the shock of her life. She heard female giggles and moaning coming from within. Anna approached the stall. A buxom harlot from the village’s tavern had Balthazar pressed against the wall. They kissed passionately. One of the wench’s hands stroked Balthazar’s exposed member. 

Anna dropped the wine bottle on the hay covered ground. It shattered into pieces. Most of the wine landed on her pristine dress. Balthazar swiftly dropped the strumpet to the ground. Anna fled humiliated.

“Ma belle fleur, this is not what it looks like!” a frazzled Balthazar exclaimed.

Anna wiped tears from her hazel eyes and ran inside the estate, where she cried her eyes out to Castiel. Balthazar pounded on the chamber door incessantly. The cousins ignored him. He screamed for so long, his voice gave out. “Anna, please let me explain s’il–vous plait. This is all a misunderstanding!”

Castiel opened the door. Balthazar briefly saw Anna’s big eyes filled with tears. She remained sitting on the canopied bed. This was a sight he would never forget. He shattered her heart at such a delicate age. He was a cochon.

“If you know what is best for you, leave maintenant! I have an urge to rid you of your manhood,” Castiel hissed as he removed his dagger from his waist and pointed at Balthazar’s cock. 

Tears swam in Balthazar’s eyes. “Perdonnez-moi, ma petite fleur,” Balthazar said sincerely to Anna before leaving.

Anna was taken away from the painful memory as she approached Michael, who stood sentry outside the prisoner’s cabin. “I will fetch your medicinal basket. I stabbed the Phoenix on the stomach. He probably requires stitching.” Balthazar left.

When Michael opened the door for her, Anna was greeted by a thrashing manacled man. Castiel leaned against the wall. “Took you long enough! He has a fever and has started to lose coherence. He only babbles.”

“I am doing this for you. He could die a slow and painful death for all I care.” She approached the Phoenix. Her eyes landed on his red, angry stab wound. “The injury is infected. Balthazar is fetching my basket.”

“Merci, cousin,” Castiel held her hands briefly. 

Gabriel, the cabin boy knocked on the door before entering. He adjusted his wool cap. “Do you need my assistance?” His eyes widened upon seeing the deranged chained man on the bed.

“Bring me a kettle of valerian tea. This will make him drowsy and help him fall asleep.” Gabriel nodded and rushed outside.

Michael and Balthazar soon entered the cabin. The smell of sickness already permeated the enclosed chamber. Michael opened the porthole to let fresh air in. Gabriel quickly sauntered inside with the valerian root tea. He poured a generous amount in a tin cup. Anna added brandy. She instructed the four men to hold the prisoner down.

Michael and Balthazar each held a thrashing ankle down to the mattress. Castiel and Gabriel held the Phoenix’s wrists. Anna held his head and was able to pour the contents of the cup slowly. Once Dean’s eyes became glossy and started to droop, the four men released him. Castiel placed his head on his lap. He smoothed the prisoner’s wet hair. He placed the tin cup by his mouth so Dean could finish drinking the laced tea. 

“How long before he falls asleep?” He asked.

“Not long, I mixed valerian root with passionflower. The brandy also will help. He will be out as a log in fifteen minutes.” Anna and Gabriel prepared the shepherd’s poultice which would stop the internal and external bleeding. She instructed Gabriel to bring her the bottle of brandy. Anna would use it to sterilize the needle that she would use to stitch the wound.

Twenty minutes passed. Michael and Balthazar remained standing by the door in case the Phoenix regained conscious during the procedure. Michael hissed, when Anna began to stitch the side of the dosing man’s abdomen with thread and needle. Castiel playfully hit him on the arm. “Tu es un grand enfant.”

After Anna stitched the wound perfectly, she instructed Gabriel to pour brandy over it. Castiel thanked her. “I will spend the night here. I want to make sure he is well. Tell me what I have to do.”

Anna instructed him how to apply the shepherd’s purse poultice every two hours to prevent the bleeding from reoccurring. Also, Castiel had to give him sage tea every four hours to make the fever go away. Castiel went over the instructions and then told everyone to leave.  
Michael remained in the cabin after the other three occupants left. “I do not want you alone with him. I will never trust that bastard. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” He glared at the unconscious man.

Castiel caressed Michael’s jaw. “I know how to defend myself. After all I learned from the best.” He kissed Michael tenderly. “Go have dinner and then to bed. I know it’s been a harrowing day for all of us.”

“If he tries anything against you; I will personally gut him open.” He bade Castiel good night and vacated the cabin.

Castiel stood by the porthole and gazed at the full moon. It illuminated the inside of the dark cabin and outlined the Winchester in blue. Castiel was extremely tired. All he desired was to sleep for days. He removed his lawn shirt, boots, stockings and trousers. Castiel joined Winchester in bed. He adjusted the chains to make himself comfortable. Dean was shirtless. 

Castiel placed his hands over the slumbering man’s burning chest. The fever remained. The Frenchman removed the Phoenix’s trousers and wrapped his arms across the wounded man’s torso. He covered their bodies with a blanket. Dean’s body continued shaking due to the infection. He remembered to apply the poultice again. After he gingerly massaged it into the stitched wound, Castiel spooned his enemy’s son. 

He touched his swollen lower lip for a few seconds. That was the result of Dean biting him after he forced a kiss on the half Brit. Castiel covered the left side of Dean’s chest to make sure his heart was beating normally. He closed his eyes as he held tighter to the dozing man. Castiel hated himself for feeling so protective over someone he’d sworn himself to hate.

Translation:

L'Ange Bleu (The Blue Angel)  
garcon (boy/young man)  
cochon (pig)  
merci (thank you)  
mon ami (my friend)  
chien (male dog)  
pere (father)  
souer (sister)  
"Soyez fort, mon ange." (Be strong, my angel)  
ma belle fleur (my beautiful flower)  
maintenant (now)  
Tu es un grand enfant. (You are a big baby.)


	2. Bath Time

Gabriel would stop by the cabin every three hours to bring Castiel a bowl filled with cool water and a fresh washcloth. After he applied a new layer of poultice on the prisoner's infected wound, Castiel would gently wipe the wet cloth over Dean's heated skin. It was difficult to get the semi unconscious man to drink the tea Ana prescribed. So the Frenchman sang "Au Clair de la Lune" in a soothing voice to coax the half Brit to at least take a few sips.

The following morning, Michael knocked on the door. Castiel opened it wearing only a pair of loose trousers. The older seaman scowled. His glacier gaze raked across the bed. The prisoner laid nude with a thin blanket barely covering his lower region. "I've come to relieve you of nursing duty, mon assassin peu."

"I'm not going anywhere. Gabriel and Balthazar are bringing in a tub for my bath and Anna will bring breakfast later." Castiel stretched his arms upwards. His lean, elegant fingers almost touched the ceiling. 

Michael's nostrils flared. "Why do you persist on keeping vigil at le cochon's side?" He walked over to the bed and felt the prisoner's forehead. "Le fievre is almost gone. He can remain on his own for a while."

Castiel smirked as he strolled over to his longtime friend. His bare feet hardly made a sound over the wooden floor. He wrapped his hands around Michael's upper chest and leaned his face against his shoulder. Cas peppered kisses there. "You are tres irresistible, when you're jealous."

Michael did not find any humor in Castiel's words. "Moi, jaloux? Ha!"

"Tu es. There's no reason for it. I hate anyone with Winchester blood flowing through their veins. He is nothing but a means to an end. You know that better than anyone." 

Michael turned around and held on to Castiel's hands. Castiel smiled at his adorable pout. He cupped the taller man's chin and kissed him fervently on the lips. Michael leaned him against the wall. Castiel was about to wrap his legs around the other man's waist, when a knock was heard at the door. Michael cursed before releasing the blue eyed man.

Balthazar dragged a large copper tub inside. Gabriel followed, carrying a pail filled to the brim with fresh water. Some of it slid down the floor. Balthazar deposited the tub adjacent to the bed. He noticed the difficulty the cabin boy was having trying to empty the pail inside the tub. He laughed and ruffled Gabriel's hair before assisting him. "Why don't you go help Anna in the kitchen? I'll haul in the other three buckets." The adolescent visibly relaxed and scurried out the cabin.

After Balthazar emptied all of the required buckets to fill the tub for Castiel's bath, he excused himself. Michael reluctantly left. "I will be standing right outside the door."

Castiel replaced the dressing on Dean's wound before removing his trousers. He put a hand inside the tub to feel the temperature. It was perfect. He dipped a foot inside and then the other. The tub was spacious enough that he didn't need to bend his knees much. Castiel remembered the bar of soap and wash cloth on the floor. He stretched his right arm out of the tub and fetched the items. Castiel could have sworn he saw movement from the bed.

Dean Winchester heard male voices as he started regaining consciousness. For a moment he forgot where he was. Then all of a sudden, all the memories of the last day continued repeating over and over in his groggy head. He slightly opened one eye and witnessed Castiel, the bastard kissing one of the wankers, who accosted him quite ferociously against the wall. He was about to tell them to take the show elsewhere, but his mouth felt as if it was full of cotton. Dean felt sleepy and five minutes later was asleep.

He barely slept at all since he woke up once more to the sound of splashing water. Dean turned his head on the pillow. His eyes adjusted to the light again. Castiel had the gall to bathe in his presence. The French mercenary was pouring water over his ebony hair. Dean could not remove his eyes from him. 

Castiel rinsed his hair one last time before standing up. His smooth bronzed skin was covered by tiny droplets of water. Dean swallowed hard, as his eyes landed on the man's well-toned ass. Scars criss crossed against his back. Dean was unaware Castiel caught him watching him through a small oval mirror on the wall by the tub. He smirked.

"Je suis tellement oublieux. The towel is on the other side of the cabin." He left the tub and walked leisurely over to the chair, where the towel was at. Castiel made sure he was within Dean's line of sight and stretched his lower body forward. He looked over at the injured man, but Dean closed his eyes. Castiel chuckled at seeing the Winchester blushing furiously.

"You bloody bastard! You knew I was awake!" Dean threw a pillow at him. Castiel caught it and hauled it back at him.

"I think you enjoyed watching the show. You're welcome."

Dean was so flustered; he did not know what to say. "Do not flatter yourself, you French toad. I only appreciate the female form."

"Oh really? Then why are you rouge as a lobster. I think the man protests too much." Castiel clucked his tongue as he moved closer to the bed. His cock was practically in Dean's face.

"Swing that thing elsewhere," Dean closed his eyes.

Castiel grinned. He finally dried himself with the towel. Dean's traitorous eyes opened on their own accord. He watched the other man dry every inch of his sun bronzed skin. His eyes rounded as saucers, when he felt his shaft stir. What the bloody hell was happening to him? In all of his thirty years, Dean Winchester had never been attracted to males. Now after knowing the flirtatious Frenchman for one day, Dean was finding him attractive. He should hate the cretin for kidnapping him and holding his crew hostage. The worst part was that he was lying manacled on a bed nude with a painful stab wound on his stomach.

His captor finally had the decency of putting trousers on. "Why am I nude?"

"You were sweating profusely while you had a high fever. I thought it was for the best. Gabriel, the cabin boy will be here in a while to change the sheets."

"Can I have my trousers back then?" Dean pulled at the manacles attached to his wrists.

"All in good time, my ferocious prisoner. Whenever you become enraged, I get all tingly." Castiel joined Dean on the bed. He traced the tawny haired man's facial stubble. "If you behave, I might shave you…even though the look suits you. You're the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on. And believe me I have travelled quite extensively."

Dean pulled his face to the side. His cock was thickening. When would this man stop torturing him? "I'm famished."

Castiel gazed at the tent forming on the sheets that covered Dean's lower body. "So am I, but not for food." His large hand covered Dean's groin. The other man yelped. Castiel whispered in his ear, "Aren't you exclusively into women?" He licked the outer shell of Dean's ear. Dean inhaled deeply. It was too much fun toying with the emerald eyed man. Castiel could see his freckles. His fingers traced them slowly. "There is a saying that says something about freckles being a result of angel kisses."

"God, you are something else." Dean pulled at his chains once more. "Just shut your mouth!"

"I was named after the Angel of Thursday," Castiel said before kissing the tip of Dean's freckled nose. He went on to do the same on both of his cheeks. 

"Get away from me!"

Castiel chuckled. He removed himself from the bed and opened the cabin's door. He breathed in fresh sea air. "I will tell Anna to prepare a broth for you. Don't go anywhere." Dean threw daggers at him with his furious eyes. He was tired of arguing with the pirate, Dean fell asleep again.

Three hours later, he opened his eyes. At first he thought he was delirious because he saw a short adolescent boy wearing a scarlet wig staring at him. The lad could not be older than eighteen. He had a piquant face and large honey eyes. "I am thirsty," Dean rasped.

The cabin boy scurried to a table and brought Dean a cup of water. "You must drink slowly mon capitain." Dean followed the boy's instructions and took his time drinking the wonderful water.

Castiel happened to come in at that very moment. He was relieved to see Winchester alert and no longer pale. "I see Sleeping Beauty has finally awakened from her very long nap."

Dean turned his face away from him. The sun light streaming through the porthole made his tawny hair look like spun gold. The stubble he sported gave him a sensual rakish appearance. Castiel inched closer to the bed. Gabriel resumed tidying up the cabin.

Dean surprised the two of them, when he spoke. "For someone, who supposedly hates me; you have a funny way of showing it. I remember hearing you sing to me and whisper sweet words, as I suffered from the fever."

"I only said those things to soothe you. The way you were thrashing looked as if le diable possessed you!"

Gabriel scrubbed the porthole, but all his attention was in the argument transpiring in the cabin. His ears perked up at what the prisoner just said. "Stop parading around naked!"

"This is my ship and I will do as I please. As for my taking care of you, it's because I cannot afford for my precious cargo to be damaged. Your demon of a father will not pay a hefty ransom for your safe return if he discovered you were dead; now would he?"

Gabriel began to feel uncomfortable in the cabin. There was too much tension that could cut a stale loaf of bread. Castiel remembered the cabin boy remained in the chamber. "You are excused, Gabriel." The boy nodded and ran out.

Once he was sure Gabriel was out, Castiel approached the bed. He inspected Dean's bandage. "If you promise to be on your best behavior, I will remove the chains from your wrists."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he glanced at his enemy. "What makes you think I will not strangle you on the spot?"

"Because one wrong move made by Captain Phoenix will cause the death of all of your crew. Those men are like family to you."

"Touché" Dean gulped hard. "I promise to behave then." Dean would find a way to escape. First he needed to fully heal. The stab wound burned like hell still.

Castiel wearily approached the prisoner and removed a key from his jacket's pocket. He unlocked one chain. He winced seeing the chafed skin on the exposed skin. Castiel opened the other manacle. "I will tell Anna to bring in ointment to apply on your wrists."

"One more thing, captain...my old man does not care about me. He never has. The Duke of Winchester gives his precious hounds more affection than he's ever done to me. So your plan is going to backfire on your ass."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Castiel glanced at him suspiciously. Dean shrugged his shoulders. 

He felt cold since he remained naked. "Mind bringing me a blanket, you whoreson? I'm freezing my ass off."

"I know of something better to keep you warm."

Castiel's body soon covered Dean's. He rubbed his callused hands over Dean's muscular biceps. His fingers traced the tattoo. Dean tried fighting him off. Castiel rubbed his groin against Dean, who continued squirming. "Stop fighting and admit you are attracted to me."   
Castiel licked Dean's full lower lip.

"You're lips are an exotic delicacy."

Dean rolled his eyes. This man was something else. He moved his head to the side. Castiel managed to kiss him on the mouth. Dean fought hard not to respond, but when the blue eyed man's hand covered his erection; he was a goner. The thrust of Castiel's tongue inside the moist cavern of his mouth matched his strokes on Dean's shaft. Soon he climaxed in the man's efficient hand. Dean was mortified. 

"Told you, I would warm you up." Castiel licked his hand clean before wiping Dean's thighs and lower abdomen with the bed sheets.

Dean hated himself for being putty around his captor. What the hell has Castiel done to him? "For the last time, the man, who sired me and I have not seen each other in over a decade. I have made my own fortune and have not received a farthing from the bastard!"

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed contemplating what Dean had just said. It did start to make sense, Dean being a mercenary for King George after all. Who was to say the Phoenix could be playing mind games with him. This still did not change his plans to trap the man, who was responsible for the slaughter of his family. 

"He probably does not give a fart about you, mon cher, but he has no other son to pass the title to. The Duke needs you to live and he will meet us at Montpellier. I will have someone bring you lunch in about an hour."

After the fuming pirate vacated the cabin, Dean released a long sigh. He would have taken the handsome mercenary on the spot if the circumstances were different. Yes, Dean admitted to himself Castiel was one of the most handsome men he'd ever laid eyes on. He could no longer deny it, but it still didn't change the fact he was an evil gonad. 

Later that evening in L'Ange Bleu's conference room, Castiel, Michael, Balthazar, Anna and Gabriel and another dozen of the captain's most trusted men were in a meeting. They were laying out the plans for the night, when Castiel would come face to face with the Duke of Winchester. Dean was unaware that a dozen men from his crew were being held prisoner in L'Ange Bleu's brig. He believed all of his crew was being held prisoner in the Impala. 

Castiel spoke to Gabriel, "Take the Impala's crew water, bread and frommage. They must be starving. Soon they will start hunting rats for sustenance."

Gabriel changed wigs and currently wore a blond curly one. He smiled and left the chamber. Thank God, because he was bored out of his mind. He went to the vast kitchen and prepared the food for the pirates. Balthazar stood sentry outside the brig, in case one of the pirates tried something against the cabin boy.

Gabriel entered the dank and urine smelling dark place which reminded him of a dungeon. He placed a cup of water and piece of cheese and bread next to each man. Luckily, Balthazar placed a lantern inside the brig before the cabin boy entered. The Impala prisoners were eerily silent. Gabriel preferred it that way.

As he was about to place food next to the last man, Gabriel froze. He was looking at the most beautiful young man he had ever seen. The boy must be his same age. He had big soulful blue eyes with long and thick lashes, a sensuous mouth and porcelain skin. Gabriel left him an additional piece of cheese before running out of the foul smelling brig. The lantern shook in his hands.

Samuel Wesson, Dean's best friend and first mate of the Impala chuckled loudly for the first time since their captivity. The other eleven men stared at him as if he had lost his mind. "Do not look at me as I have lost my marbles. I think I have a way for us to escape and it will be courtesy of that eccentric lad," Sam said, as he looked at Jonathan Myers, the young man, who had captivated the cabin boy.

Translation:

“Au Clair de la Lune” “By Moonlight”  
Mon assassin peu my little assassin  
Cochon pig  
Le fievre fever  
Moi jaloux? Me jealous?  
Tu es. You are.  
Je suis tellement oblieux. I am so forgetful.  
Rouge red  
Mon capitain my captain  
Le diable the devil  
Mon chere my dear  
Frommage cheese


	3. Raging Hormones Running Amock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

L'Ange Bleu was two days away from Montpellier and Castiel could hardly wait to exact his vengeance on the duke. He ordered Gabriel to hang a hammock in the captive's cabin. Now that Dean was no longer chained, Castiel had become his constant shadow; much to Michael's chagrin. Gabriel and Anna would take turns bringing the prisoner his meals. Gabriel, as cabin boy emptied out the half Brit's chamber pot. 

Castiel and Anna had their first heated argument ever a few hours earlier. The redhead was preparing Dean's breakfast. Cas' vision turned red, when he witnessed his cousin spitting inside Dean's mug of milk and honey. He grabbed her harshly by the arm and turned her around, as if she was a ragdoll. "What do you think you're doing?!" He grinded his teeth.

"This isn't the first time I do this. I loathe him and everyone else, who shares the same blood!" Anna spat on the floor. Her doe eyes became liquid as she fought tears. "That diable has cast a spell on you. Why are you pampering him? You should've had each member of the crew whip him!"

"Anna, I do not know you at the moment. You have never been so heartless." Castiel rubbed his hands across his face.

"His evil pere is the heartless one! Do not forget the reason that man is being held prisoner."

"Believe me I haven't, but he is innocent in all of this just as we are. He shouldn't pay for his father's sins." Castiel realized what he said out loud a little too late.

Anna's eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you falling in love with him? You barely know Winchester, cousin."

Castiel's nostrils flared. "Since a young age I learned how to control my emotions."

"So you admit to feeling something for the Phoenix?" Anna returned to warming milk for the crew. 

"I hardly know Dean and have no feelings what so ever towards him." Castiel tossed the contents of Dean's mug inside a wooden bucket. He rinsed it and poured warm milk inside and added two drops of honey. "From now on I will prepare his meals. Je n’ai pas confiance en vous avec sa nourriture."

"I don't give a rat's ass." She continued preparing breakfast and ignored her cousin as he made a fruit salad for Dean and himself.  
After they shared breakfast together, Dean finally spoke after the silent meal. "Give my compliments to the cook. This is the best fruit salad I've had during my captivity."

"Merci." Castiel smirked, as he crossed his ankles over a small oval table. 

"You made it?"

"Yes, Anna no longer desires to cook for you. So I volunteered."

Dean was speechless for a moment. He scowled at the Frenchman. "Oh no, did she spit on my food?" He felt like gagging.

"How did you know?" Castiel inquired. He leaned forward on his chair.

"Yesterday morning, when she came in here, she was stirring the porridge maniacally. I was suspicious, yet thought better of her. The girl has the face of an angel, but is a little devil inside."

"I reprimanded her about it. Have no fear since I will prepare your meals myself." Castiel stood up and stretched his arms upwards. His black lawn shirt rose up revealing bronzed rippled skin. Dean licked his lips nervously, as his emerald eyes took an appreciative visual inventory. Castiel was most likely doing this on purpose, in order to get a reaction out of him. Well his little plan of seduction was going to backfire on his derriere. 

"May I take a walk on deck? My legs are cramped due to being confined to this small space."

Castiel stood by the porthole. The sunlight filtering inside made his cerulean eyes much brighter than they usually were. Dean inwardly cursed at himself. Stop thinking about the man's beautiful features; Dean reprimanded himself. Dean blamed his crazy thoughts to cabin fever. "We arrive at Montpellier in two days’ time. You will have your freedom once again and walk all you want."

"You want me to beg? I really need to breathe fresh air. Please at least for ten minutes. There are you happy? I said please." Dean crossed his arms. He spread his legs wide on the bed. Dean wasn't stupid. Two can play at the cat and mouse game Castiel initiated.

Castiel grinned. "Perhaps I should test to see how far you would go for a walk outside."

Dean genuinely smiled for the first time in his captivity. Castiel was enchanted by the man's dazzling smile. Dean hopped out of bed and threw on a cream colored lawn shirt Castiel had given him. His old one had been ruined, when he got stabbed. Dean winced due to pulling at his side. The stab wound remained bothering him.

"Wait right here," Castiel motioned him to stay.

Dean heard heated whispering as he stood behind the door. It sounded like Castiel and his lover, Michael were arguing over Dean's walk. Five minutes later, the blue eyed pirate returned. "Follow me."

Dean hadn't set foot outside the cramped cabin in over a week. The first person he bumped into was Michael, who glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, Dean would be a skeleton underwater. Dean followed Castiel outside. "Do not try any funny business," Michael warned him. The half gypsy held on to the dagger he carried at his side, as he walked behind Dean.

Dean covered his eyes, as he made it on deck. The sun was shining bright today. Dean inhaled deeply to savor the salty and fresh sea air. The sky had no clouds adorning it. It reminded Dean of a cerulean canvas which brought to mind Castiel's amazing eyes. Said man leaned against the mast gazing out into the ocean. Michael noticed Dean staring at Castiel. He shoved him forward. "Weren't you the one, who requested a stroll around the deck? Well get to it!"

Dean glared at the bastard. Under different circumstances, he would pulverize Michael, but at present, half a dozen armed men pointed flintlock rifles at him. Castiel the sneaky weasel must have informed his men about their prisoner's stroll. Castiel smirked. "One can never be too careful, mon cher."

Michael stood next to Castiel. He scowled at him. Castiel must not have caught himself calling Dean my dear. He detested the Phoenix more each passing day. Castiel was becoming enraptured with their captive. The crew could not afford to have their captain thwart their plans over a pretty face.

Dean continued walking. Five minutes later, he leaned against a scratched railing. He started to relax watching the azure choppy waves. Tonight he would start thinking of a plan to escape. His injury had almost healed. He needed to find his crew immediately. Dean wondered how Sam Wesson, his best friend since childhood was doing. 

"I do not want you to share the cabin with that man any longer," Michael whispered in Castiel's ear. "We have not slept together for a while. I miss you."

Castiel rolled his eyes. He was not in a mood for Michael's jealous and betrayed lover act. The man was one of his dearest friends and had taught him everything Castiel needed to know about being a mercenary, but the two of them always partook of an open relationship. Neither man had stated they were to be mutually exclusive with each other. Michael tended to sleep with a native woman from whatever port L'Ange Bleu docked at. Castiel never confronted him about his sexual adventures. Cas was no saint either. He'd participated in a few orgies whenever the crew conducted business in the Orient.

"Jealousy does not become you, mon ami."

Michael held on tightly to Castiel's bicep. "Now it is mon ami, but when I make you climax, you scream mon amour."

Castiel was losing his patience. He was close to saying something he would regret. Fortunately, Dean chose that exact moment to interrupt their argument. Michael left without a word. Cas observed the brisk wind whip his light brown bangs in front of his frosty artic eyes. His heart broke a little. He never wanted to lose Michael, yet at the moment he was very confused.

"Where is my crew? I need to know if they are alive." Dean stood in front of Castiel with his arms crossed. 

Castiel's hands itched wanting to touch Dean's freckles. "They are alive. That is all you need to know."

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"The only person I need to use as a bargaining tool is you. They have no part in my plan. I give you my word no harm has been done to any of them."

The two pirates remained standing face to face staring at each other. Suddenly Castiel had a vision of him fucking Dean against the foremast. His pants started to feel tighter. Dean continued staring at him. The tawny haired man licked his lips. He had no idea what that simple action did to Castiel. The flapping of the fore sail brought the two men out of their reverie.

"It's time to return to your cabin."

Later that evening, Gabriel had forgotten to take the prisoners from the Impala their dinner. So close to midnight he brought their food to the brig. He shivered in anticipation over seeing the blue eyed young man, who resembled a Renaissance angel. Gabriel commanded Uriel, a 6'4 Moroccan to light a lantern, before he entered the soggy and fetid smelling brig.

The cabin boy wore his best white lawn shirt which was covered by a brown leather vest, and cream colored britches tucked inside his favorite pair of brown leather boots. HIs favorite lavender wig covered his honey colored tresses. The hair on the wig was straight and tied in the back with a silk black ribbon. 

All the imprisoned Impala crew members slept except for Jonathan. "I thought you had forgotten about us," he whispered to Gabriel in a thick Irish brogue.

The cabin boy was startled, as he finished placing a tin plate beside a tall, obese man, who snored loudly. He turned to look at the object of his lust. "Do you not speak, laddie?"

"Oui, I was busy and until now had an opportunity to fetch your food."

"Come closer, I shall not bite; unless you want me to," the Irish boy winked at him.

Gabriel's cheeks turned scarlet. He walked slowly next to the young man. Gabriel was about to place a tin cup of water adjacent to him, but the other boy grabbed his hand. Jonathan's fingers lingered over Gabriel's trembling hand. 

"I have only known you for a day but already missed you. I hate being in here with these grouchy old men. I would do anything to be unchained and taken out on deck to breathe fresh air for a few precious moments."

Gabriel's heart melted, when he gazed at those sad blue eyes. "I do not know about that. Uriel is on sentry duty for the remainder of the voyage and he will not allow it. Plus my master will have my head on a spike if I disobey his orders."

"No one will find out if you do not say anything. You can slip something into Uriel's drink and he will be out as a wee baby."

"Je suis confuse. I cannot do it," Gabriel said adamantly. 

Jonathan traced his forefinger on the palm of Gabriel's shaking hand. "I promise to make it worth your while. What is your name by the way?"

"Mon nom es Gabriel. What about you, mon ami?"

The Irish lad smiled widely and replied, "Jonathan Myers at your service. Please Gabriel; will you take me outside for a few minutes tomorrow evening?" Jonathan asked sweetly and placed a kiss on the cabin boy's wrist. Gabriel felt an erection underway and scurried out of the humid brig. He heard one of the prisoners sneeze on his way out.

Once the crew of the Impala knew the cabin boy had fled and closed the door, Sam laughed heartily. He spoke to Jonathan. "It was like putting a bottle of whiskey in front of an alcoholic. Wonderful acting job, laddie. Perhaps a career in Drury Lane lies ahead for you."

"Anything to get out of here and rescue our captain," the angelic looking boy said.

Castiel dreamt the recurring nightmare of his parents being mauled and killed by the angry mob. In it he watched desperately as invisible strong hands kept him from going to their aid. He always woke up in a sweat after witnessing his parents’ bloody corpses being dragged through the family's vineyard. 

Dean woke up to Castiel speaking in his sleep. He pleaded for God to save his mother and father. The man tossed on the hammock. Dean shouldn't care if his captor fell on the floor and injured himself. But of course the sick and twisted feelings he was starting to feel towards the man had him on his feet and walking towards Castiel.

He was about to shake him out of the nightmare, but Castiel beat him to it. He sat up and placed his right hand over his heart. Dean could see his eyes with the small amount of moonlight that seeped in through the porthole. "Are you alright? It must have been a scary   
nightmare."

Castiel removed the thin blanket that covered his lower body. He wiped the perspiration from his nude form. Dean was already used to having the pirate gallivanting about naked at night time. "Want to talk about it?" He was surprised to have asked the question.

Castiel leapt out of the hammock and headed towards the table. He opened a bottle of scotch and poured a generous amount into two glasses. He offered one to Dean, who instantly accepted it. Castiel drank his entirely in one gulp. He wiped his mouth before sitting on the bed.

Dean remained standing nursing his drink. He thought Castiel was going to remain quiet. The man shocked him, when he started speaking. "I regularly dream about my parents’ murder at the hands of an angry peasant mob."

"I'm sorry they died so tragically." Dean sat adjacent to him. 

"That is why I need to face your father and avenge their deaths. He is responsible for everything." 

Dean swallowed hard. "If it's any consolation, I hate him, too."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, studying the Phoenix. "Why?"

"I believe he killed my mother and covered it all. Money tends to buy people's silence."

"Mon Dieu, que c'est terrible! Have you ever paid someone to investigate your mother's death?" Castiel scooted closer. 

"John made it seem she fell down a flight of stairs by accident. I have never been able to prove it."

"I am truly sorry." Castiel's hand covered Dean's. "We are quite a pair."

Dean chuckled. Castiel cupped his chiseled jaw. Dean did not move. Castiel leaned in closer and covered Dean's mouth with his. He put all of his passion into the kiss. Dean was still not used to feeling another man's stubble rub against his. He kind of liked the rough sensation. For the first time he reciprocated the kiss fervently. He tossed the glass aside. His hands gripped Castiel's biceps. The two men ended in the middle of the bed. Castiel's nude form covering Dean’s. A pair of lose trousers was the only item of clothing which covered the Phoenix’s body.

Castiel was amazed Dean was very much involved in the heat of the moment. As his mouth continued consuming Dean's, Castiel opened his eyes and they landed on Dean's which were also opened. The Winchester closed his green orbs as Castiel's right hand cupped his erection. "For someone, who has no interest in men, you have a funny way of showing it," Castiel said into Dean's mouth.

The Frenchman lowered his mouth to suck Dean's chin. Dean reached forward to continue kissing Castiel. The dark haired man sucked hard on his clavicle causing Dean to moan wantonly. His hips arched upwards. Castiel chuckled before rubbing his engorged shaft against Dean's. He did not want to take things too far since the Winchester had never been intimate with a man. "Wrap your legs around me," Castiel commanded.

Dean did not waste any time. Castiel rubbed himself harder against Dean. Their breathing grew rapid. Cas licked circles around Dean's nipples. His panting became louder, as Castiel brought him to a frenzied state. Fortunately, Balthazar was standing guard outside. If Michael was on sentry duty, he would have barged in already.

Dean's hand roughly yanked Castiel's head down. He kissed him hard pushing his tongue inside Castiel's hot and moist mouth and traced the roof with it. Dean rolled over and now he straddled Castiel. Their cocks continued grinding against each other at an uncontrolled pace. Dean bit his lower lip as he climaxed. His trousers and thighs were wet. Castiel's semen covered the two of them. 

Dean removed his trousers and was about to clean himself with the bed sheets. Castiel stopped him. He leaned lower and licked every spot with his long and flexible tongue. Dean became hard again instantly at the decadent sight. Castiel kissed him hard. "I think you have had enough for your first time with a man." Dean was speechless for a moment. He forgot Castiel was a man. He was so caught up in what they were doing that he did not care if it was a man or woman. All Dean knew was that he wanted Castiel so damn much; it scared him. He was shocked at himself. Dean had to remind himself this man had kidnapped him and was using him in his plan to avenge his parents' deaths.

Castiel immediately noticed Dean's distance. He wiped himself with a fallen blanket and returned to the hammock. He licked his lips still tasting Dean's tangy essence on them. Castiel waited for his heartbeat to slow down. Anna and Michael were correct. He was falling in love with Dean and he could not afford that. He had to think with a clear head and move on with his plan. Castiel waited until Dean fell asleep before sneaking out of the cabin. He instructed Balthazar and another member of his crew to keep vigil. For the first time since Dean was brought aboard, Castiel slept in his own bed.

Dean woke up the following morning and swiftly noticed Castiel was not in the cabin. An hour passed and there was no sign of the man. Finally, a while later, Gabriel entered with his breakfast. He explained to the prisoner that the captain was too busy going over last minute preparations for tonight’s rendezvous with the duke. Dean bitterly laughed. His father would not appear. He loathed Dean and told him he hated him the last time the two of them spoke. Dean disliked feeling disappointment knowing he would not see Castiel again.

Later in the afternoon, Gabriel was in Anna's small plant nursery searching for the valerian root and passion flower concoction she made for the Phoenix. He finally found it and placed the small pouch in his vest's pocket. He could not believe he was going to go through with Jonathan's plan. Gabriel felt butterflies in his stomach just thinking that the Irish lad was actually interested in him. The cabin boy whistled a French lullaby as he walked to the kitchen, where he was to help Anna with tonight's dinner.

Dinner was held early that evening at five o'clock since the crew had to prepare for the night's plan. Anna put together ointments in case there would be any injuries amongst the crew. Balthazar was in charge of preparing the canons and muskets. Michael and Castiel were in the captain's cabin going over last minute preparations. Michael immediately noticed his friend was drinking a lot of cognac and was already tipsy.

The sun had gone down and Gabriel bought Uriel a pint of ale. Everyone on board knew the tall Moroccan enjoyed the frothy beverage every evening. "I do not know if I should drink while I am on guard duty."

"The Captain instructed me to inform you that Michael will personally come to relieve you in half an hour. Do not fret, you must be parched." Gabriel placed his hands behind his back so Uriel would not see them shaking.

"Alright then, I am rather thirsty, boy." Gabriel was relieved when he saw the behemoth gulp the entire pint in under a minute.

Fifteen minutes later, the Moroccan began to sway and passed out. Gabriel struggled in dragging his huge form into a nook. Once he was done with the arduous task, he removed the keys from Uriel's waist and headed to the brig. He ran to Jonathan and unlocked his chains. Jonathan heartily embraced him and said thank you.

Gabriel peeked outside and observed that no one was around. He held Jonathan's hand and led him out. The Irish lad inhaled the fresh ocean breeze and looked ahead. The coast of Montpellier was visible to the naked eye, which meant they were about ten miles from land. He grabbed Gabriel and led him to a secluded corner. 

Jonathan was pleasantly surprised to see the cabin boy was not wearing any of his garish wigs. "You have lovely hair; it reminds me of melted honey. Why do you wear those awful wigs for? I like how you look with your natural hair."

Gabriel blushed and responded, "I do that to garner attention. I hate being the youngest here and sometimes the adults are so caught up in their tasks; they forget about me."

"I feel exactly the same, laddie," Jonathan said, as he put his arms around the shorter boy's waist. He sat Gabriel over a wine barrel easily. Now they were eye to eye. Gabriel loved gazing into Jonathan's ocean blue eyes.

Jonathan trailed kisses down Gabriel's neck. The cabin boy's fingers dug into his buttocks. The Irish lad interpreted this as an invitation and his lips landed on Gabriel's. As the kiss deepened, Gabriel was lost in it. He did not feel when Jonathan hit him in the back of the head with a small plank of wood. Right after Gabriel hit the floor, Jonathan checked to see if the coast was clear. The young man made sure to retrieve the keys from Gabriel's pocket. He opened the empty wine barrel and placed the unconscious boy inside. The crafty young man sealed the container shut and dragged it to the plank, where he dropped it into the ocean. Jonathan ran inside the brig to free his crewmates.

 

Translation:

"Je n'ai pas confiance en vous avec sa nourriture." "I don't trust you with his food."

"Je suis confuse." "I'm confused."

"Mon nom es Gabriel." "My name is Gabriel."

"Mon Dieu que c'est terrible!" "My God that's terrible!"


	4. There's No Fury Like A Pirate Scorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize once again for butchering the French language.

Dean paced the wood floor in his cabin from one end to the other incessantly. He eyed the door knob. In a couple of minutes, he planned on picking the lock with a tiny wire he'd procured earlier during his impromptu walk on deck. Dean was ready to fight, whoever stood outside the door on guard duty. Inwardly he fervently hoped it was Michael. Dean cracked his knuckles imagining himself beating the cretin to a bloody pulp.

He knew tonight L'Ange Bleu would dock at Montpellier. Dean laughed. Castiel was a fool if he believed John would make an appearance. The duke never showed Dean any affection. The evening of their argument, which ended in a physical altercation, Dean discovered the truth on why John despised him. Everything made sense after that.

Dean walked over to the porthole. The moon was full and its silhouette reflected clearly over the midnight blue water. Now every time he saw the color blue, Dean immediately thought of Castiel. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Dean needed to find a way to escape. He would regroup his men and return the Impala to its former glory. His next goal would be to search for L'Ange Bleu and imprison its crew of misfits. In the process, Dean would take Castiel hostage and hold him as his prisoner on board the Impala. Perhaps he'd chain the rogue and have his way with him. Dean would take all the time in the world bringing the blue eyed man to release. God he was getting hard just thinking of a bound Castiel kneeling in front of him; ready to take all of him.

All of a sudden, Dean heard a noise from outside the cabin. The door knob rattled. Dean prepared himself to battle, whoever it was. He put himself in a fighting stance. The door opened, revealing Sam and Jonathan. They scurried inside the cabin rapidly. Dean believed himself to be hallucinating.

"Are you real?" Dean approached Samuel, who embraced him heartily.

"Aye, my longtime friend." Sam handed Dean a flintlock pistol and six lead balls. "I already put powder in it."

Dean nodded his thanks at the 6'4 man. "The crew was being held prisoner on this ship all along?"

Jonathan nodded. "We do not have much time, captain."

Sam gave his childhood friend a brief version of how Jonathan seduced the cabin boy and secured the keys from him. Dean congratulated the youngster on a job well done. "I need you to leave in one of the dinghies and inform the nearest authorities we've captured the crew of L'Ange Bleu. The entire Continent is aware of the large bounty on Castiel and company's heads. The crew has been a thorn on Napoleon's backside for quite some time." Jonathan nodded and vacated the cabin.

Meanwhile Balthazar was conducting the last weapons inventory. Anna passed by. Balthazar stopped what he was in the middle of and caught her hand. "Please unhand me," Anna hissed, while trying to pull away from him. 

"Ma petite chatte de l'enfer, listen to me. I want you to be at my side during the transaction. I have a bad feeling something is going to go terribly wrong."

Anna glared at him. "I can take care of myself, merci." She yanked her hand from his grip. As she was about to turn from him, a group of a dozen men from the Impala surrounded them. All of the pirates aimed pistols at the couple. 

"Merde!" Balthazar bellowed before raising his hands. He scooted closer to the redhead. There was no way in hell he was allowing any of these rotten tooth bastards to touch Anna.

Castiel finished drinking his second cup of strong black coffee. Michael was making sure he was sober for the meeting with the duke. "I need to go and check on Dean."

Michael grabbed his bicep and shoved him against the wall. "This silly school boy infatuation ends now, Castiel!"

"Michael, stop provoking me. I am tempted to hit you."

"Mon Dieu, you are in love with him." Michael said in a disgusted tone.

"Vous etes fou!" Castiel shoved Michael roughly on the bed.

"I am completely sane. What was the first lesson I taught you, when you asked me to teach you to be a mercenary?" Michael dragged Castiel down with him on the bed.

Out of habit, the shorter man straddled him. "Never allow anyone to maneuver their way into your heart. Also, to keep my eyes on the prize and focus entirely on the outcome"

"You have done the complete opposite with this Dean Winchester. Have you fucked him?" Michael spread his long fingers through Castiel's unruly dark hair to bring his face close to his.

Castiel had never seen Michael overcome with emotions before. He bit his lower pink lip. Castiel was unable to look into Michael's cold blue eyes. The older mercenary tilted Castiel's chin forward. "You came close to having relations with him." His eyes became sad. "The irony in all of this drama is that I broke my own cardinal rule."

Castiel's eyes became misty. "Arretez de parler s’il vous plait."

"Je t'aime." Michael's voice cracked. "I have loved you since the moment we met. Why do you think I took you under my wing? That never happened to me before."

Castiel swallowed hard. He had a gut feeling that he would never lay eyes on Dean after tonight. Michael has always been a constant in his life. He did care deeply for him. Perhaps their relationship would evolve into something serious. Castiel licked his lips and leaned his face closer. Michael's mouth met his lips halfway. The two men kissed tenderly. Castiel pulled Michael's lawn shirt over his head. He closed his eyes tightly shut. The kiss didn’t feel right. Not anymore and it was all due to a green eyed half pirate half aristocrat. Curse Dean Winchester!

Michael pulled him back down and kissed him hard. He changed positions and Castiel lay on the bed with him on top. The kiss intensified. Castiel ran his callused hands over Michael's sun kissed back. The bronzed skin littered with scars wasn’t the one Cas ached for. Michael rubbed his chest against Castiel's clothed torso. "I've been going insane wanting you," he said in between groans.

Suddenly the door banged in and an incensed male voice hissed, "Sorry to interrupt your tryst, but I have taken over captaincy of this ship."   
The two French mercenaries froze and gazed up. A thunderous Dean stood in front of the bed aiming a pistol at Michael's head.   
Castiel scowled at the Phoenix. Michael retrieved his shirt and put it back on. "On your feet now!" Dean ordered. He wanted to murder someone. Dean still couldn't remove the image of Castiel and his lover in the middle of making love. His eyes landed on a bottle of cognac. He held it and smashed it against the wall. 

Castiel was filled with rage. A tall man, who was Dean's second in command, aimed a pistol at him. He rapidly stood up and pulled on a navy blue velvet jacket. Michael aided him in closing the buttons. Dean glared at the couple. "Hold still or I will not hesitate to shoot the two of you!" 

Michael remained at Castiel's side. He slowly inched his right hand to the back of his trousers. "Stop taking me for a fool. I saw your shiny blade while you mounted Castiel, the stud." Dean ordered Sam to fetch the weapon. Maybe he would use the dagger to castrate Michael and feed his cock to sharks. Now he understood why Castiel left early in the middle of the night. He was unable to be completely unfaithful to his precious Michael. 

At first regret assailed Dean over sending Jonathan to notify the French authorities that the crew of L'Ange Bleu has been apprehended. But after witnessing Michael and Castiel in the act, he was glad he had made the decision. Castiel Ulliel would no longer make a fool out of him. 

Castiel stood with his arms crossed, shooting daggers at him with stormy blue eyes. "You rat bastard, how were you able to gain control of the ship?"

"Your late cabin boy's hormones got the best of him. All it took was for my youngest crew member to flutter his baby blues at him and the little bloke was a goner. His corpse is inside a wine barrel sailing shark infested waters." Dean grinned malevolently at the French man.

Castiel startled the three other men in the captain's cabin by barreling into Dean. He growled like a ferocious beast. The Winchester dropped the pistol to the side. Michael was about to make a move, but Samuel aimed his weapon at him. Castiel punched Dean on the nose. "I promised his mother in her death bed I would always keep him safe!" He punched a dumb founded Dean on the jaw. "How could you find satisfaction in his death? He was a child!" He punched Dean one last time on the mouth. "You're as mauvais as your father."

Dean let out a battle cry before kicking Castiel on the ribs. The French man had the air knocked out of his sails. Dean did not allow him to stand because he held on to his shirt and hurled him up. He punched Castiel several times on the stomach. Dean thought the mercenary had enough and released him. Castiel slid down to the floor. "Thanks to you I will not avenge my family's death." He closed his eyes in defeat.

"Land!" One of Dean's men bellowed from outside. 

"The midget emperor of yours is going to reward me with a large bounty for capturing you and your rag tag crew."

Castiel's eyes went wide. "You have signed our death sentence. We all will either hang or be decapitated by the guillotine. Your hands will be filled with our sangue." He rose and when Castiel was face to face with Dean, he spat on him. He felt satisfaction seeing the Phoenix's bloody and bruised face.

Dean's nostrils flared. He removed a coil of rope from his jacket's pocket and Samuel did the same. The two Brits tied Castiel and Michael's hands behind their backs. Afterwards, they shoved them hard through the door. "Hurry and do not procrastinate," Dean told the duo as they walked on deck.

Two hours later, the Phoenix and his crew were armed to their teeth with weapons. The prisoners exchange for gold coins and doubloons quickly transpired. One of Napoleon's top ranked officers came personally and submitted the gold filled bags to Dean. Most of Castiel's crew was thrown into wagons guarded by soldiers.

Castiel was the last one to be turned in. Before he was handed to the French authorities, Dean held him roughly. Castiel couldn't stomach seeing him at the moment. Dean violently turned Castiel's face towards him. "Things would have been different if I didn't find you rutting with him." He glared at Michael, who sat in one of the wagons. "I had better plans for you, but your whorish ways brought your downfall."

Dean was about to kiss Castiel, but the dark haired man kneed him on the groin. The Phoenix released him and doubled over in pain. A soldier pushed Castiel inside a wagon. Anna took advantage of the situation and ran away. A soldier went after her. Balthazar soon followed. Another guard was going to run after Balthazar, but his commander stopped him. Castiel yelled Anna's name. Things between the two of them were tense lately, but if something were to happen to her, Castiel would die a little inside. She was the sister he never had.

Anna ran as fast as she could. Her skirts impeded her to go any faster. The redhead's lungs started to burn. It was so dark; she was having difficulty seeing ahead. Anna tripped on a gnarled vine. The guard caught up to her. "I will show you a lesson, you troublesome femme." He threw himself over her and kissed her harshly. Anna scratched his face. She felt like gagging due to his breath reeking of stale onions. As the soldier began to undo his trousers, someone flung him to the ground.

Anna had never been happier to see Balthazar come to her rescue. The two men punched each other into a bloody pulp. The frenzied woman searched for something to use as a weapon against the soldier. Her heartbeat sped, when she noticed the two men were edging close to the end of the cliff. The soldier kicked Balthazar's ribs, which caused the young man to almost tumble off the edge. All of a sudden, the two combatants simultaneously clung to each other's necks and choked one another. 

"Please mon Dieu, do not allow Balthazar to die," Anna silently prayed. At that very moment, Anna vowed to herself to tell Balthazar she loved him, once he got rid of the guard. Her eyes landed on the two bloody and bruised fighters. Anna's blood drained from her face. The two men fell over the cliff. Anna yelled Balthazar's name which echoed through the night air.

Earlier that evening...

He was enveloped in darkness, when he opened blood shot eyes. Gabriel felt as if he was trapped inside a sealed coffin. He tried to feel his way around. The space was too small and he could barely move. He started to panic. Gabriel breathed in and out deeply to calm himself. Water seeped through a coin sized hole on the barrel's lid. The waves led him to an unknown destination.

"Mon Dieu! I am going to drown and no one is around to rescue me." Gabriel began to pound on the lid to open it, but the pressure of the ocean water kept it firmly closed. Everything that happened that evening flooded his thoughts. Gabriel cursed. "Jonathan, you dirty dog! I curse your angel face to hell!" Gabriel closed his eyes. "I was such an imbecile to fall for your cheap tricks. I detest you and I will have my revenge." He felt nauseous due to the constant banging of the rough waves against the barrel.

Twenty minutes later, the tedious swaying of the container came to an abrupt halt. The barrel crashed against a giant sea rock. The barrel split into pieces. Gabriel's shoulder was bruised since it received the brunt of the impact. "Merci, mon Dieu beau!"

The cabin boy breathed steadily and massaged his bruised shoulder. All of a sudden, a sharp pain lanced through the back of his head. When he touched his skull, Gabriel was not surprised to feel a lump the size of a robin's egg. He clenched his teeth, as he recalled the Irish punk hitting him with a sharp object right before he passed out.

Gabriel shivered. The evening was chilly and his clothes were thoroughly wet. The young man went in search of kindling. After he found several fallen tree branches, the cabin boy was relieved to discover a cave located beneath the cliffs. He would spend the night there. As Gabriel walked towards his intended destination, he heard someone crying out for help.

The cabin boy was hesitant to go by himself, but remembered that because of his raging hormones, his master's ship had been taken over by the Phoenix's cunning crew. Tears swam in his golden eyes, as he imagined all of his family being slaughtered by the British pirates. "Stop being a ninny, Gabriel. It is time you started acting like a man. Someone is hurt out there. You have to help them."

He followed the cries and was startled to see Balthazar lying on top of a dead soldier. Gabriel ran to him and saw his crewmate sported a large gash on his right arm. Cuts and scrapes adorned the right side of his craggy face. "Mon ami, I am here!" Gabriel yelled at Balthazar.

"We all believed you to be shark bait, garcon," Balthazar whispered. "I must say you are a sight for sore eyes. You must help me. We need to rescue our friends before they are sentenced to death. Ma petite chatte de l'enfer thinks I am dead and I must save her." Gabriel knelt next to him. Once he knew his friend was not seriously injured, he assisted Balthazar in standing on his feet.

"The entire crew was probably taken to Mont Saint Michel since that is where Napoleon holds his prisoners. Castiel made a lifelong enemy of him by not sharing half of his spoils with him." Balthazar cringed as Gabriel led him to the cave.

"I am sorry for being so careless and thinking with my cock," Gabriel said. "None of this would have happened if I would not have fallen for that Irish prostitute!"

"Now is not the time to blame anyone, garcon. Help me bandage up my arm to cease the bleeding. God has given us a second chance at life. At sunrise, we start our journey to Mont Saint Michel to rescue our family."

 

Translation:

ma petite chatte de l'enfer my little hell cat  
merde shit  
Vous etes fou! You're crazy!  
Arretez de parler s'il vous plait. Stop speaking please.  
Je t'aime. I love you.  
mauvais bad  
sangue blood  
femme woman  
Merci mon Dieu beau. Thank you my beautiful God.


	5. Buried Treasure

The gentle breeze wafting in through the cabin’s porthole lulled Dean to much needed sleep. His eyes were halfway closed. He drank from an almost empty bottle of scotch. The hammock he lied on swung gently from side to side. For the last week the Phoenix had been unable to sleep much. Dark purplish circles surrounded his eyes. Dean had not shaved in two weeks; hence the beard he sported. Every time he tried closing his eyes to fall asleep, he envisioned Castiel being dragged by French soldiers to a platform, where the guillotine waited for him. The French mercenary’s cerulean eyes would bore into his soul, in an accusatory fashion before being beheaded with the large shiny blade. 

Dean finished drinking the bottle. He held on to it tightly. “Vous lâche invertébré. You are responsible for my death, as well as my crew’s.” A vision of Castiel appeared to him again. Dean’s guilty conscience conjured the blue eyed man up, whenever he was alone. 

The Phoenix gulped hard and rubbed his tired eyes. “You are right I am a spineless coward.”

“You sent us to early graves because of your wounded male pride.” Castiel leaned against the door. 

Dean leapt from the hammock. The cabin spun around him a little. He cleared his head before approaching the vision. “You would not have made such a rash decision if you would not have witnessed me in bed with Michael. Your jealousy got the best of you. A true captain does not allow his heart to overrule his mind.” Castiel grinned seductively.

“My heart was not involved in any of this, you conceited brute!” Dean smashed the bottle next to imaginary Castiel. 

The Frenchman chuckled huskily. “Keep deluding yourself, you idiot. You are frightened to admit you have feelings of a romantic nature towards a man.”

“I hate you!” Dean stood nose to nose with Castiel.

“You want to hate me, but cannot bring yourself to. I know you were surprised, when I nursed you back to health. I could have had Anna or another crew member play nurse. Whether you like it or not, you crave my touch. Don’t you, Captain?” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean closed his eyes. The apparition was telling him everything he felt. He opened his eyes. His right hand was about to cup the roguish seaman’s face, when the door opened, revealing Samuel. Castiel winked at Dean before disappearing. 

Sam arched a brown eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Sod off, Sam! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me the hell alone?” Dean searched for another bottle inside a wooden chest that was chained to the floor and wall. 

“I removed the remaining bottles from your cabin. So stop wasting your time.” Sam leaned against the door, taking imaginary Castiel’s place. He crossed his muscular arms and ankles. 

“God, Sam I hate it when you meddle in my affairs!” Dean scowled at him. “What the hell do you want?”

“The men have gone to visit their families. I must do the same. Will you be alright by yourself?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You would make the perfect nanny.”

“You should go to Lisa’s.”

“I will go, when I see myself fit to do so.” Dean sat on top of the wooden chest. Lisa became his mistress two years ago. The dark haired beauty was of Spanish descent. She opened her own business, a classy brothel which catered to the elite. Dean and Samuel went there one evening and Lisa herself chose to be Dean’s for the night. Afterwards, whenever he happened to be in London for a few days, Dean would stay in Lisa’s opulent chambers at Crimson Delights.

“Dean, I do not want to leave you alone like this. I have never seen you react this way to having revenge. They all deserved what they got.”

Dean was on Samuel within seconds. He bared his teeth at him and grabbed him by the collar of his lawn shirt. “I did not think things through. I hate myself for flaunting the cabin boy’s death in Castiel’s face. The look of utter devastation he gave me, as soon as the taunting words left my mouth will haunt me forever.”

Sam pushed Dean away from him. “That man bewitched you. He was the mastermind behind his mad plan. Do not forget he stole the Impala right from under your nose and held your men captive. The worst part being his men stabbed you! Snap out of it, you fool!” 

“Castiel did not order for me to be stabbed! And he cared for me himself. We found the Impala. His crew took good care of her.” Dean paced the cabin. “You are making me feel worse, Sam. Please go, I need to be alone.” 

“Promise me you will not do anything crazy.” Sam placed his large bronzed hand over Dean’s shoulder.

Dean nodded. “I’ll go to Lisa’s tonight. I just need a few more hours on my own.”

Samuel turned to leave. Dean stopped him. “Thank you for being a good friend, Sam. You are the only family I have.”

Sam smiled. “Take care of yourself. I will visit Crimson Delights tomorrow evening to verify you are there.”

Three weeks passed and L’Ange Bleu’s crew was being held captive in a rat infested, ice cold and moldy dungeon like cell in the abbey at Mont Saint Michel. The three acre gothic abbey had been reconstructed under Napoleon’s orders and was used exclusively as a prison. It was located in Normandy which is in northern France along the English Channel; between Picardy and Brittany. The rocky islet where the abbey stood upon was off the coast of Cornwall, England.

The crew had been sentenced to hang within a month. During the daytime hours the male prisoners worked the vinery and performed carpentry tasks, while the women made camber cheese, which was what Mont Saint Michel was known for. The prisoners were fed once a day, a ration of stale bread, rancid wine and rotten cheese. At nights Castiel and Anna huddled together for warmth and to ward vermin off each other. Michael and Uriel stayed awake and made sure the French guards did not try anything with Anna. 

Castiel barely slept. His usual bright eyes had turned dull. When he was able to sleep for a few hours, the Frenchman dreamt of exacting revenge on the Phoenix. He knew his dreams were fruitless because there was no way in hell, they would ever be able to escape the fortress that held them prisoner. Anna whimpered in her sleep and most of the time, the redhead woke up in a cold sweat screaming Balthazar’s name. 

One morning, Castiel escorted Anna to the kitchen, where she was ordered to prepare the next batch of cheese, an elderly woman, who had been in the prison since it reopened, stopped them. She moved her wrinkly face from side to side. The elderly woman wanted to make sure the coast was clear. 

“I am not much longer for this earth. I like the two of you.” She patted both of the younger people’s faces gently. “I can see in your eyes; the two of you have suffered tremendously in your young lives. I hope to God that you will be able to escape this hell and live a happy life.”

Anna murmured, “Do not say such things, madam. You will not die any time soon.”

The frail old woman patted her cheek. She motioned for the two of them to get closer to her. “My late pere was known as Le Loup Bleu.”

Castiel’s eyes widened as saucers. “The Blue Wolf was your father?”

The elderly lady nodded in agreement. “He was the most famous pirate the world has ever known. Before he died thirty years ago, he told me on his deathbed a secret.” She made sure no guards were around. “There is a buried treasure in Jamaica that no one has recovered. I have the map and want to give it to you.”

Castiel and Anna stared at each other. This poor old woman was crazy as a bat. Castiel smiled at her. “We thank you, but it will be of no use to us. We will be dead within a month.”

“You are too young and pretty to be so bitter and negative. I have a sixth sense and it is telling me you and your crew will not remain in this prison for long.”

“From your mouth to God’s ears,” Anna whispered.

“My name is Elsie,” the woman said. She smiled revealing toothless gums.

The cousins introduced themselves, as Elsie placed a withered and vein riddled hand inside her faded peasant blouse. She retrieved a weathered brown parchment. “Here you go mes enfants. I truly hope you find the treasure and live long and prosperous lives.” Elsie placed the map in Castiel’s hand. Footsteps were heard coming their way. Castiel instantly placed the folded map inside his left boot. He nodded his thanks before leaving to the vinery.

Later that evening, everyone slept in the cell except for Castiel and Michael. They heard a commotion outside. Castiel gently laid Anna down on the straw covered ground. He and Michael stood sentry behind the iron door. Someone tried opening it. Michael was about to kick the first person, who entered, but Castiel swiftly stopped him. 

“It cannot be. Anna saw you fall to your death,” an incredulous Michael whispered.

“You know it is difficult to eliminate a bad weed, mon frère,” Balthazar said, as he hugged Michael, who was like a brother to him. Michael kissed him on both cheeks. Castiel shook hands with Balthazar and told him he was happy to see him alive. The dark haired mercenary motioned at a slumbering Anna.

“She has been inconsolable after your demise. Anna blames herself for your death and has hardly eaten since then.”

All of a sudden, Gabriel entered the cell carrying two muskets and a sword. Uriel surprised the cabin boy by embracing him. “The captain will ring your neck after we make it out of here.”

“Even though most of this is your fault, I am glad to see you are alive and well,” Michael told Gabriel. The boy smiled and gave each one of them a musket, a pouch of powder and led balls. 

He turned and his face turned pale. Castiel stood in front of him with his arms crossed. His eyes resembled a stormy scene. “I am so sorry, mon capitaine. I promise to make it up to you. See I already started.” He handed the sword to the man, who was the closest thing he had to a father. 

Castiel enveloped Gabriel’s short frame in a bear hug. “Promise you will never do something so stupid ever again.” He kissed the top of Gabriel’s head.

Gabe clung to him and cried. “I promise.”

Castiel released him. “Bonne, now let’s wake the others and get the hell out of here.”

Balthazar saw his petite gypsy asleep on the straw and rat covered floor. He became furious. Balthazar sat next to her and gently shook her arm. He instantly noticed Anna had lost weight. Anna was in the middle of a dream in which she and Balthazar frolicked in a sunny beach. She was taken out of the wonderful dream by someone shaking her.

Anna started to open her sleepy doe eyes. At first she thought she saw a vision of Balthazar. She had not told anyone, not even Castiel but she was visited by her lost love on a daily basis. It was her way of not letting go of his memory. 

Balthazar placed her on his lap and traced her chin with a callused thumb. He smiled at her. Anna believed herself to still be dreaming and blinked. “Let’s return to la plage, mon amour.”

Balthazar chuckled. “I will take you to a beach soon, my heart. First we need to escape from here.” He kissed the tip of her nose. He carried her in his arms.

Anna perked up and finished waking up. Balthazar, is it really you? He nodded. Anna slid her arms around his neck. She placed her face over his heart to make sure he was really there. “Oh Balthazar, je t’aime! I am so sorry for holding a stupid grudge against you for so long. You risked your life to save me from that pig.”

Balthazar placed a finger over her lips. “That is all in the past, mon amour. I want you to know when you found me with that tavern wench at the stables all those years ago…I was extracting information from her. Michael and I had been assigned to find out if her lover, the local inn keeper was running a smuggling operation. I swear to you, I never had relations with that woman.” Anna silenced him by kissing him on the lips. 

"There will be plenty of time for that, you two,” Castiel said, while he finished waking up the last member of his crew. The group made their way stealthily down the dank corridors. Gabriel and Balthazar had disposed of the guards. Castiel searched for Elsie in the other cells, but unfortunately never found her. He said a prayer of thanks to God for having had the old woman give him and Anna the map. Something kept telling Castiel the treasure was real. He always went by his gut instinct and was hardly ever wrong. Most of the crew removed the fallen guards’ uniforms and put them on in order to blend in the environment. 

Half an hour later, the crew escaped the abbey through the underground tunnels. Castiel inhaled the salty scent of the sea, when they made it outside. He immediately informed his friends of the treasure map. 

“I am sorry to ruin the celebration, but we need a galleon, food, weapons and supplies for a trip to the Caribbean,” Michael said.

“Of course we do, my smart friend. And I know the right person, who will help us obtain all of the above and much more,” Castiel replied with a mischievous glint in his electric blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Dean and Castiel reunite. ;)


	6. Back to the Swing of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and especially to the readers, who have stuck with this fic. I know historical fics, in particular pirate themed ones aren't most peeps cup of tea.

Lady Haley Summerton waited for her fiancé, the Marquis of Winchester to bring her punch for her parched throat. The petite blonde had not stopped dancing the entire evening at the Prince Regent’s annual Crystal Ball. Haley was astounded two months ago, when her father, Lord Summerton informed the young girl, her long lost fiancé had returned from overseas. She was not a foolish eighteen year old debutante and knew the truth about her future husband’s extra-curricular activities. 

Haley had been affianced with Dean Winchester at birth, since both of their fathers were close friends and business partners. The last time Haley had seen the Marquis, she was a tiny and skinny, gapped tooth seven year old with freckles splattered all over her face. Her dear late mother started placing lemon extract over her face, when Haley began her adolescence. Now she had a smooth and creamy complexion with barely any freckles in sight. Many of this season’s debutantes envied Haley’s looks, but mostly for her being engaged to such a dangerous and attractive man.

Haley found Dean very handsome, but there was no chemistry between the two of them. She read a plethora of Minerva romance novels and longed to be swept away by a tall, dark and mysterious stranger. Her fiancé interrupted her day dreaming by appearing beside her. Dean handed her a punch filled cup.

“Do you wish to sit down for a while and rest your pretty little feet?” Dean smiled and looked down at the girl. Crow’s feet formed at the edges of his eyes.

“Kip Winters incessantly stepped on my toes during the quadrille.”

Dean escorted her to a crimson settee located in an isolated corner. Haley’s companion, Miss Tabitha Babcock glared at the Marquis. She entirely disapproved of the former pirate and did not desire for her charge to be married to the savage man. He did not even resemble the men of the Ton with his sun bronzed skin and rakish demeanor.

“You are a vision this evening, Lady Summerton. Gold is definitely your color, since it brings out the honey flecks in your beautiful eyes.” Dean felt like an actor on stage saying lines from a script. He loathed the frivolous London society he was born into. He entered a depressed state after turning Castiel and his crew to the French authorities. The bottle became his closest friend. One afternoon Lisa, his mistress and Sam confronted him on his problem with alcohol. It wasn’t until they brought him in front of a mirror did Dean see the state he was in. A stranger gazed back at him. His skin was blotchy and a full beard covered his lower visage. His face was bloated and his eyes were puffy and irritated. Dean had gasped in shock.

Since that day he threw himself back in his former life. At first John was not thrilled to be reunited with his only son. The Duke had no other alternative, but to reintroduce Dean to London society. The scoundrel was his sole heir and would be the next Duke of Winchester upon his death. Dean chose not to live under the same roof with the man he despised. He rented a modest bachelor flat close to Hyde Park. He barely visited Lisa due to the still recurring visits from Castiel’s ghost. 

Haley smiled at Dean for giving her a compliment. Dean observed his fiancée discreetly. He felt nothing towards her but friendship. The girl was almost ten years his junior and the two of them barely shared anything in common. He did admire her for her beauty, sharp wit and intelligence, but Dean did not feel an inkling of desire towards his future wife. A pair of cerulean eyes came to his mind and Dean felt remorse. He did the cowardly thing in turning Castiel and his crew in to Napoleon. The rakish mercenary was dead now and it was entirely his fault.

Most nights Dean would wake up bathed in sweat due to a recurring nightmare in which he witnessed Castiel being decapitated in the guillotine. Dean had been tempted to return to France and find the prison the Frenchman had been held captive in. He wished he could’ve been able to help him and his posse escape before their execution. Castiel would probably kill Dean after he saved him. He wouldn’t blame him one bit.

“My lord, are you well? You have gone pale and seem to be elsewhere,” Lady Summerton said as she stood up.

“I apologize, my dear girl. Will you please excuse me? I will go to the cards room and partake in a game of whist. I promise not to take long.” Dean kissed her gloved hand.

Haley informed Miss Babcock she needed to take some fresh air in the veranda and wanted to go by herself. The companion reluctantly agreed. Once Haley was outside, she breathed in the sweet smell of gardenias and closed her eyes.  
“Someone please alert God one of his angels has fallen from Heaven,” a husky low voice said.

Haley jumped, when she heard the mysterious male voice. The blonde turned around towards the man, and saw he stood smoking a cheroot behind a marble column. He slowly made his presence known in front of her. Haley took in a sharp breath. Here was a gorgeous man, who exuded an aura of sensuality and mystery. He seemed familiar and she wracked her brain trying to remember where she knew him from.

“I hope you are not accustomed to using such sappy lines with all the young ladies you meet,” Haley said in between chuckles.

“Actually, no… this is the first time I meet an angel.”

The man threw the cheroot on the grass and stomped on it with the boot of a gleaming black boot. His eyes which were a kaleidoscope of blue, green and amber gazed intensely at her entire form from head to toe. He laughed and moved closer. He stood at four inches over six feet and towered over her diminutive height.

“I am Samuel Wesson, unfortunately known as the Earl of Wesson. I have recently returned from a long exile abroad.” He grinned at her, revealing delicious dimples. “And you are the incomparable beauty of the season, Lady Summerton. Aren’t you engaged to the Marquis of Winchester?”

Something triggered in Haley’s mind. She knew exactly, who the tall rogue standing in front of her was. “Do not play stupid with me, Lord Wesson. I know very well who you are and have seen you in several occasions leaving the Marquis’ residence. You know damn well, who I am, so stop pretending.”

Sam admired the beauty’s temper. He always had a weakness for women with strong backbones. He grabbed her hand. Haley became more enraged. “What do you think you are doing? Release me this instant!”

The earl smiled wantonly and crashed his mouth to hers. Haley tried to ward him off at first, but when those searing lips covered hers, she reveled in the intoxicating kiss. She placed her arms around his lean hips and granted his wicked tongue access inside her mouth. Their tongues clashed for what felt as an eternity. All of a sudden, Haley heard Miss Babcock’s nagging voice calling for her. The earl released Haley. He winked at her and disappeared into the dark garden. Haley touched her swollen lips and for the first time in her young life discovered what desire truly felt like.

An hour after midnight, the Marquis of Winchester returned to his modest bachelor abode in Regency Street. He had been in London for two entire months and he was already weary of the social affairs he was required to attend due to his station. His reunion with his father at White’s had been dreadful. His sire remained being an ass and told him it was about time he returned to resume his responsibilities. Dean avoided the old vulture as much as he could.

Why in bloody hell did he decide to give up his life at sea for good and return to England? The answer was pure and simple; the sea reminded him of Castiel. Dean headed to his bedchamber. Jonathan, who was his personal valet, dozed off in a chair by the toasty fireplace. Dean shook the lad and once he awoke, told him to go to sleep. 

Dean untied a grey cravat from his neck and strolled leisurely towards him chamber. He heard a noise coming from within. His eyes acclimated quickly to the dark. Dean moved slowly trying not to make a sound. He grabbed the pistol he always kept under a goose feather pillow. Dean entered the adjacent sitting room. He dropped the weapon on the oriental carpet. Castiel sat in the middle of his expansive copper tub smoking a cheroot. 

Dean gulped hard. He was going to end up in Bedlam if he continued hallucinating this way. Castiel puffed hard on the cheroot, while his eyes locked on Dean’s astonished orbs. He withdrew it from his mouth and exhaled several smoke rings. The mercenary stood in the middle of the tub. Droplets of water cascaded down his nude body. “Be a darling and pass me a towel. It’s the least you could do, you ver mou.”

“Why can’t you leave me the bloody hell alone?!” Dean flung the cravat on the canopied bed. 

Castiel arched his raven brows. “You continue being the same ass, I see.” He leapt out of the copper tub. He found a white monogrammed towel beside the tub. Castiel smirked. “Sommes-nous pas une princesse gatee?”

Dean closed his eyes and counted to twenty. He re-opened his eyes and Castiel finished wrapping the towel around his tapered waist. Why hadn’t he disappeared this time? “Are you drunk?”

“No!”

“Then why are you acting more stupid than usual?” Castiel walked in a predatory manner closer to him. The smell of the honeysuckle soap Dean used to bathe hung heavily in the air. Ghost Castiel never emitted any scent in his previous apparitions. Dean blinked.

Castiel stood nose to nose with him. He cupped Dean’s jaw with his callused right hand. “You are as beautiful as the last time I saw you… deux pattes rat.” Castiel caressed Dean’s light stubble. Dean leaned in to the touch. The mercenary was putting a spell on him. Dean closed his eyes. He would wait and see how long the apparition would last.

Suddenly, two hands circled his neck and applied pressure to it. Dean opened his eyes. Castiel’s enraged eyes stared at his own hands. Shit this was no ghostly visit. Castiel was alive! His eyes widened in realization. He instantly fought the deranged Frenchman. The two of them landed on the large bed. Castiel released his frantic hold on Dean’s neck. 

He received the shock of a lifetime, when Dean straddled him and stretched his arms upwards. Dean’s fingers interlaced with his, as his mouth attacked Castiel’s. He kissed the startled mercenary like his life depended on it. His hands yanked the towel away from Castiel’s lower body. “Is this really you, Castiel? You should be dead.” He continued ravaging Castiel’s mouth.

Cas rolled over. Now he was the one, who straddled the Phoenix. His eyes carefully took in Dean’s genuine demeanor. “Am I wrong to assume you felt some remorse?”

Dean shook his head and turned his head to the side. He couldn’t gaze at the flesh and blood Castiel that straddled him. “Regardez-moi!” The blue eyed man grabbed Dean’s chin and forcefully yanked his head forward. “I am glad you feel remorse, you coward! You signed our death sentence. We were lucky to escape Mont Saint Michel.”

“I wanted to return and search for you and help you escape.” Dean’s treacherous hands held on to Castiel’s hipbones. His fingers leisurely trailed up his back. Dean frowned, when his fingers felt welts across Castiel’s back.

He swallowed hard and blanched. “Those weren’t there before.” He gently placed Castiel in the middle of the bed. “Turn around,” Dean gasped, when his eyes landed on Cas’ back. He counted twelve welts. Dean bit his lower lip hard. This was his fault.

“Upon our arrival on the prison, the guards whipped me twelve times since I was the crew’s captain. I was at the top of Napoleon’s most wanted list. What did you expect a parade thrown in my honor?” 

Dean touched one of the red welts. Castiel flinched and moved away. “I’m so sorry, Castiel. I hate myself for putting you through hell. I’ll never be able to forgive myself.” His voice broke. Dean inched closer. He kissed the longest welt. Castiel stiffened. He went on to kiss the other eleven. Before kissing each welt, he whispered to Castiel he was sorry.

“I thought you were only attracted to the female sex? Why this change all of a sudden?” Castiel inquired. Dean noticed his French accent was thicker than usual. This caused all of his blood to travel down south.

Dean did not respond verbally. He kissed the back of Castiel’s neck. The Frenchman closed his eyes. This was not the reason why he came to pay Dean a midnight visit. Unfortunately, things always ended this way between the two of them. It was like a raging inferno that could never be completely extinguished.

“I am so sorry for my bastard of a father and everything he took away from you.” Dean’s muscular arms enveloped Castiel’s torso. “And I am sorry for what I did to you and your crew. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

Castiel remained silent as Dean’s mouth and hands tried to erase bitter memories. He turned around and kissed Dean longingly. Castiel had never experienced such confusing emotions. He convinced himself he loathed the Phoenix, but the pathetic truth was that he felt something tender towards his sworn enemy’s son. He shook his head. 

“Lie down, Dean.” His voice came out huskier than usual.

Dean obeyed with no hesitation. Castiel pulled him to sit down. He removed Dean’s bottle green jacket and threw it against the wallpapered wall. Castiel slowly undid the silver cufflinks. He was taking too long, so Dean yanked off the white long sleeved shirt. Most of the buttons flew in the air. Castiel kissed him hard and chuckled. “Someone is tres impatient.” 

Dean pulled him to cover his body. They kissed hungrily as Castiel yanked Dean’s Hessian boots and stockings. The Phoenix hastily removed his trousers. Finally, his body felt the smooth ridges of Castiel’s torso slide deliciously along his. Dean had never felt so much want for another person in his entire life and it scared him.

Castiel jumped out of the bed. “Where are you going?” Dean asked as he sat up again.

“I should have come close to death, when we first met,” Castiel said before laughing. He retrieved something from his discarded jacket’s inner pocket. The mercenary returned to the bed. He squirted something into his large hand.   
“What is that?” Dean asked.

“During my last trip to India, a rich man assigned me to retrieve a fortune one of his former friends stole from him. When I returned, he gifted Michael and me with six of his concubines. It was a night the two of us will never forget. We were given certain items that enhance sexual pleasure.”

Dean scowled upon hearing Michael’s name. For a moment he had forgotten about the existence of Castiel’s lover. He kissed Castiel to keep him from speaking. The dark haired man planted his right hand over Dean’s member. It was already semi hard. Castiel grinned wickedly. This was going to be so much fun. 

He rubbed the aloe and olive oil lubricant leisurely over Dean’s cock and balls. Dean started breathing heavily. He was afraid he was going to cum before the good part started. Castiel stroked his staff with one hand, while the other one fondled his balls. Dean’s toes curled into the mattress. “God Cas, you’re fucking amazing.”

Castiel was feeling bold. So he gingerly slid one of his lubricated fingers into Dean’s hole. Dean flinched, but told him to continue what he was doing. Cas knew the Phoenix was close to climaxing. He grabbed a small black rubber circular item. Dean’s eyes were closed. He did not see what the other man was up to. When he felt Castiel wrap it around his swollen and throbbing phallus, it was too late. “What the hell are you doing?” He was so close to the precipice. 

Castiel’s long index finger covered his lips. “This is a cock ring. Its purpose is to make the experience last longer. You won’t climax until I remove it.”

Castiel shoved Dean away from him. He had brought along with him Dean’s abandoned cravat. Castiel stretched out the Phoenix’s arms upwards. He swiftly tied them together tightly with the piece of cloth. His eyes landed on Dean’s Adam’s apple. “Are you scared?”

“I am not scared of anything.” Dean told him defiantly. Although he thought to himself, “I am terrified that I am falling in love with you.”

“C’est mon brave capitaine.” Castiel brushed his long and wide tongue down Dean’s torso. The green eyed man writhed under his ministrations. 

“You have no idea what you do to me, when you speak in French,” he murmured huskily.

“Why do you think I do it?” Castiel’s mouth performed wicked things on his crimson cock. Dean thought it would swell even more and cause the bloody cock ring to pop off. 

Castiel spread Dean’s legs open. His tongue licked a trail below Dean’s engorged phallus until it found its intended destination. It slid inside Dean’s hole causing the man to jump in midair. Castiel’s hands held on tightly to Dean’s hips as his tongue licked Dean languidly. “Castiel, you fucker…remove the damn ring now!” His fingers itched to run through Castiel’s dark unruly hair. Dean tried untying the cravat which still bound his wrists. 

Dean felt as if he was going to pass out. He needed to be brought to release now. Castiel finally took pity on him. He wiped his mouth before standing up. He smirked at Dean. “What are you waiting for?” Dean pleaded.

Castiel headed to his discarded clothes and got dressed. Dean narrowed his eyes at him. The fucker was going to leave him like this! The Frenchman finished pulling up his worn boots. He strolled towards the bed, while adjusting the collar of his dark coat. Dean struggled to remove the cravat from his wrists. Castiel had tied it too damn tight. “Castiel, untie me right now!”

The mercenary sat next to him on the bed. He leaned close to Dean and kissed him softly on the lips. One of his hands tugged his swollen and red phallus one last time. “I hate you, Castiel!” Dean screamed at the top of his lungs.

“We both know you don’t.” Castiel opened the French doors. He glanced at Dean one last time and winked at him; before escaping through the double doors.

“Castiel, you are going to pay for this!” Dean yelled.

Translation:

ver mou-spineless worm

sommes-nous pas une princesse gatee? - Aren't we a spoiled princess?

deux pattes rat-two legged rat

Regardez-moi-look at me

c'est mon brave capitaine.-that's my brave captain.


	7. Totally Worth It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you are enjoying it, Molly. 
> 
> Warning: things get steamy in this chapter. ;)

Dean screamed for Jonathan to come to his assistance until his voice gave out. The lad was a lousy valet. He must have awakened most of the neighborhood but not his cabin boy. Sudden movement from the open French doors caught his attention. Dean rolled his eyes. A small black kitten patted silently inside his bedchamber. The young feline stealthily jumped on the canopied bed. The kitten sat comfortably on Dean’s flat and well-toned abdomen. 

The creature licked one of its front paws as if it had all the time in the world. Once it stopped, the kitten stared at Dean with large blue eyes. “Oh bloody hell; you have to be joking!” Dean exclaimed with a hoarse voice. The kitten purred as it stretched its front paws over Dean’s chest. “Get off me!” The feline meowed as it continued staring at the former pirate.

Eventually Dean realized Jonathan would not come into his room until nine in the morning. That was the scheduled hour the young valet always woke up his master. The Winchester’s emerald eyes became droopy. He nodded off soon after. The kitten made itself more comfortable and curled into a small ball. It closed its eyes and purred contentedly.

Signora Costanza Bertolucci was Lisa, Dean’s mistress’ personal maid. The fifty eight year old Italian would visit Dean’s apartment to clean and organize the bachelor dwelling. She left her native Italy ten years ago after her husband of twenty years passed away in a boating accident. Costanza migrated to England and was fortunate to have found secure employment at the exclusive gentlemen’s club. Mistress Lisa was kind to her employees. 

Costanza wore her black hair which was threaded in grey in a severe bun. The pear shaped Italian woman picked up the long skirts of her ebony gown as she made her way up the long flight of stairs to his lordship’s apartment. Costanza gripped the silver crucifix that hung from her neck. The simple piece of jewelry had been a gift from her late husband, Giuseppe, when he first started courting her. The widow finally made it to the fourth floor which housed the marquis’ abode. Costanza fetched the front door’s key which she always kept in her reticule. 

She straightened her stiff collar. The walk up all those stairs knocked the wind out of her sails. Once she composed herself, the maid unlocked the door and walked in slowly. The living room’s dark blue velvet drapes were not drawn yet. Costanza tied the ropes to the side to provide much needed sunlight. These aristocrats were lazy and spoiled.

The Italian set up her cleaning utensils on the gleaming cherry wood floor besides the double doors, which led to the main bedchamber. Costanza entered the silently ominous chamber and tripped on Hessian boots that had been discarded almost at the entrance of the bedroom. She cursed in Italian before feeling her way to the French doors. Costanza found it odd, they were slightly open. She did the same with the crimson bedroom curtains as she did with the ones in the other chamber.

Costanza turned around to commence sorting out his lordship’s clothes from the floor. Meows being emitted from the canopied bed captured the maid’s full attention. Her golden eyes landed on the bed. Costanza’s eyes became rounder than carriage wheels. The marquis slept nude in bed with an erection. His well-proportioned shaft was purple and curved towards his stomach. Costanza emitted a blood curling scream that could be heard all the way to Buckingham Palace.

Dean was in the middle of a dream in which Castiel took him against large sea rocks in a deserted beach. The mercenary whispered naughty things in French to him as he thrust in deeper inside Dean. The marquis moaned and whispered Castiel’s name. Just when he was about to climax, a banshee like scream woke him up. He leisurely opened his eyes and allowed them to adjust to the sunlight coming in through the French doors. Dean tried moving but remembered the Frenchman had left him in a most delicate predicament. He felt something purr and tap his chest. Dean looked downwards and noticed a small black kitten. Now he remembered the little guy. The shrill screams continued. Dean’s eyes landed on Lisa’s maid, who stood in a corner screaming her lungs out. 

“Signora Bertolucci, am I glad to see you. Please unbind my wrists so I can remove the cock ring. I beg of you! I am about to burst a couple of veins.” Dean wiggled, causing the kitten to jump off the bed, and hide underneath it.

Costanza dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. “Bloody hell…Jonathan! Wake up you good for nothing sorry excuse for a valet!!” A disheveled Jonathan finally appeared. The adolescent was hopping on one leg. He slipped a boot on his foot. 

“Hells bells, Captain! What happened to you?” Jonathan scurried next to the bed and untied Dean’s wrists. His eyes landed on his employer’s lower extremities. Jonathan covered his mouth with a hand to chuckle discreetly. Dean glared daggers at the youth. Dean’s hands were finally free! Jonathan rubbed his captain’s wrists to allow the circulation to return. The skin was red and chafed. “That’s enough, Jonathan. Go and check on Signora Bertolucci.”

Jonathan hadn’t even noticed the fallen woman. “The woman acts as if she’s never seen a cock in her entire life. Some women are so easily offended.” The lad shook his head as he felt for the woman’s pulse. “She’s alive. The old girl will wake up soon.” The valet in training heard moans coming from the bed. He was afraid to turn around. It was obvious what the captain was doing. 

Dean let out a guttural yell as he came all over himself and the sheets. That was fucking amazing! He admitted to himself, whoever invented the cock ring was a bloody genius. This still didn’t mean he was not mad at Castiel for leaving him a mess last night.

Dean wiped his thighs and abdomen with a dry section of the silk sheets. When he was dry, the aristocrat threw the sheets on the floor. He walked on bare feet towards Costanza. Jonathan stood up and avoided looking at the captain. He did not feel comfortable being in the presence of a naked man. Dean rolled his eyes at the youngster’s obvious discomfort. He leaned down and carried Costanza bridal style to his bed. 

He gently plopped the unconscious woman on the feathered mattress. Dean ordered Jonathan to fetch smelling salt from the kitchen. He stood adjacent to the bed waiting for Costanza to regain consciousness. “Please wake up, Lisa will kill me if she loses her favorite maid.”

Dean noticed Costanza’s eye lids move. The Italian slowly opened her eyes. She moved her head to the side and was greeted with the sight of the marquis’ shaft two inches away from her face. Costanza screamed incessantly once more before fainting again. “God damn it! Jonathan, hurry hell up! She fainted again.”

The valet ran inside. “What happened now?” He handed the smelling salt to Dean.

“She opened her eyes, looked to the side, and screamed before losing consciousness.” Dean ran a hand through his messy short hair.

Jonathan laughed. “She was probably scandalized seeing your sour pickle up close and personal.”

Dean scowled at the cabin boy. “Sod off!” He hastily searched for his royal blue silk robe. Dean pulled it on and tied the sash tightly around his trim waist. “There better now?”

Jonathan smirked. Dean waved the small vial of smelling salt underneath the maid’s nose. She scrunched it a couple of times before opening her eyes. Costanza sat up. “I am never returning to this den of inequity!” 

“Excuse me, but don’t you work in a gentlemen’s club?” Dean asked. His arms were crossed.

“Yes, but Madame Lisa never has me on the main floor during entertaining hours.” Costanza stood up on wobbly legs.  
“Jonathan, escort Signora Bertolucci back to Lisa’s.” Dean had enough drama for the morning. His stomach grumbled. He was starving. He would prepare himself breakfast.

“I will pray for your depraved soul, my lord,” Costanza said as her right hand clung fervently to the crucifix she wore.

“There is no need, madam. I know there is a spot designated for me in Hell already.” Dean winked at the Italian. Costanza was appalled. She scurried out of the bedchamber.

The kitten vacated the bottom of the canopied bed. It walked in circles over an Aubusson carpet. Hearty laughter was heard from the veranda. A tall shadow was seen coming through the open French doors. Castiel entered the bedchamber wearing another dark outfit. The peacock blue waistcoat made his eyes brighter. He wiped tears from his eyes. “That was hilarious! Thank you, I needed a good laugh.”

He placed a brown bag on top of a small table for two. The scintillating aroma of baked goods hit Dean’s nostrils. His stomach growled louder. “What the bloody hell are you doing here, you bastard! I should beat you to a bloody pulp after what you did to me last night.” Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel.

“Has anyone ever told you, you’re more irresistible when you are furious?” Castiel grinned as he plopped his ankles over the table and crossed them. The kitten leapt on his lap. Castiel ran long elegant fingers across the feline’s soft black hair. The cat purred in delight. “Bonjour il petit.”

“Are you done bonding with the cat?” Dean asked as he sat down across from the flirtatious Frenchman.

“There is no reason to be jealous, Dean. You know you are my favorite toy to play with.” Castiel opened the brown bag and retrieved two items wrapped in paper. “I assume you have not broken your fast.” He slid one of the wrapped items towards Dean.

“How do I know you have not poisoned these?” Dean gazed at the other man suspiciously.

Castiel broke a small piece from his chocolate and strawberry croissant and fed it to the kitten. It voraciously gobbled the sweet treat and then licked its mouth. The small feline lay down on Castiel’s lap. The mercenary played with its fur. 

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean, who still did not eat. He yanked the croissant from the marquis’ hand and bit a chunk out of it. He chewed and swallowed it. “There are you happy now?”

Dean was too damn hungry and started eating the croissant. He closed his eyes. The treat must have been baked in Heaven. Castiel could not remove his eyes from Dean’s mouth. “Allow me to make us tea to wash down the food with.”

“I will show you where the kitchen is,” Dean was going to stand up but Castiel stopped him.

“I made myself at home last night and used your kitchen.” He winked at a shocked Dean before exiting the bedchamber. The kitten sat on his shoulder as if it belonged there. 

Ten minutes later, Castiel and cat returned to the bedroom. Dean was not present. The blue eyed man heard noise from the adjoining bathing room. Castiel held the kitten and placed it on a fat cushion. “Stay,” he ordered the feline, who stretched out before closing its large blue eyes.

Castiel entered the bathing chamber to see Dean lathering shaving cream over his cheeks, jaw and neck. The marquis’ eyes stared at Castiel’s bright orbs through the mirror. “Tea is going to get cold, mon cher.”

“I have an appointment with my betrothed in two hours. I need to look respectable.” Dean held a silver shaving razor.  
Castiel strolled leisurely towards him. He removed the blade from Dean’s hand. He plastered his body behind the former pirate’s. “Are you going to slit my throat? Can’t say I blame you after everything I did to you and your crew.”

Castiel chuckled. He lightly scraped the left side of Dean’s neck with the shaving razor. Dean felt his hot breath against his ear. “I have more important plans for you, mon capitaine. And for that I need you alive.” Castiel took Dean’s earlobe inside his damp and humid mouth. His teeth nibbled on the sensitive lobe. Dean almost lost it, when Cas’ tongue entered his ear. The Frenchman continued scraping Dean’s lathered neck. He swished the razor in the bowl to get rid of hair and the cream. Then he went on shaving Dean’s jaw.

Dean held on to the counter. Castiel moved to his other neglected ear. He panted heavily and closed his eyes. “So congratulations are in order,” Castiel whispered huskily while biting Dean’s earlobe.

“Congratulations for what?” Dean was having a hard time concentrating.

“Your upcoming nuptials with the lovely Lady Summerton” Castiel frowned. He moved to shaving Dean’s flustered cheeks. 

The marquis swallowed hard. “It is an arranged marriage. If it were up to me I would never marry. Unfortunately, I will need an heir once I become duke.”

Castiel grounded his teeth upon hearing the title of the man he still planned on exacting revenge on. Dean felt the other man’s body stiffen. “I am sorry. I should not have said anything.”

“No worries…although you should know I will avenge my family’s deaths.” Castiel finished shaving Dean.

“I understand.” Dean allowed Castiel to remove any cream that remained on his face and neck with a small towel cloth.

“I think we need to continue where we left off last evening,” Castiel whispered huskily in Dean’s flustered ear. He did not want to think about the evil duke. Castiel wanted Dean since the first moment they met and he was tired of waiting.

Dean blushed. His eyes darkened as they stared into Castiel’s once more through the mirror. The dark haired man laggardly untied the sash around Dean’s tapered waist. He kissed the pirate’s neck. Dean arched it to grant the mercenary more space. The robe slid down to the floor. 

“Vous etes si belle putain.” Castiel ran his callused hands down Dean’s muscular torso. He felt the aristocrat’s skin prickle. 

His left hand removed something from his coat’s pocket. Castiel gave it to Dean to hold while he pulled off the coat. “Pour some of the lubricant over your gorgeous cock.” Dean obediently obeyed. When he was going to spread the lubricant over his already engorged phallus, Castiel’s right hand shooed his away. 

Castiel held on to one of Dean’s hips with his left hand. He used his other hand to gingerly spread the lubricant over the taller man’s swollen shaft. Dean bit his lower lip as the Frenchman stroked him languidly. He closed his eyes. “Open your beautiful eyes, Dean. I want you to see how you become undone with my hands and mouth.”

“God, Cas, you sure have a way with words,” Dean murmured as his dick thrust into Castiel’s hand. “I’m almost there, angel.” Dean held on tighter to the counter as he came close to climaxing. He saw how dark his eyes had become. They were practically ebony. His mouth was opened due to his breathing heavily. He came all over Castiel’s hand and on the counter.

Dean slightly turned his head and kissed Castiel hard on the mouth. “I’m not finished with you yet,” the mercenary stated before lowering his trousers. They fell to his ankles. Dean licked his swollen lips nervously. This would be his first time being intimate with a man and he was glad it was going to be Castiel.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted you, Cas.” Dean’s face and neck turned beet red. “I want you inside me. I need to feel you stretch me and fuck me hard and good.”

“Je pense que j’ai cree un monstre.” Castiel kissed Dean hungrily one last time. His hands cupped Dean’s derriere and massaged them before kneeling down. Castiel kissed each round globe before his tongue slowly entered Dean’s entrance. He felt Dean jump a little. The Winchester’s legs felt like gelatin. Castiel’s long tongue efficiently brushed its way in and out of his puckered hole. When Dean felt two fingers join the tongue, his legs almost buckled. Cas held on tightly to his waist.

“Oh God, Cas, never stop.” Dean’s body was on fire. He stroked his erection. His tempo matching Castiel’s tongue and fingers. Cas found his prostrate. “Right there!” Castiel’s tongue flicked against his prostrate incessantly. Dean’s heart thundered against his chest. Never in his life had he experienced so much pleasure. He would surely expire at any moment.

Castiel stood up and pumped his shaft a few times. He slid his arms around the slick skin of Dean’s waist. “You’re finally going to be mine, Phoenix.”

“I am already yours,” Dean thought to himself.

Castiel pressed tender kisses across Dean’s upper back. Their eyes met through the mirror. The mercenary guided his shaft leisurely through Dean’s ass cheeks. The pirate hissed upon the intrusion. “I promise the pain will go away soon, mon cher. Mon Dieu, you are so tight and warm. I could stay this way with you forever.” 

Cas did not remove his gaze from the mirror where he never broke eye contact with Dean. “You may move faster, mon capitaine.” Dean winked at his lover. That was all the encouragement Castiel needed. As he moved deeper inside Dean, 

Castiel asked in between moans, “Will your petite English rose make you feel this way?” He pounded faster and deeper. The only thing Dean was able to do was shake his head.

Dean masturbated while Castiel emptied his seed inside him. The Frenchman screamed out Dean’s name as he came to his release. Dean’s vision turned white right before he climaxed. His body hunched over the counter. Castiel’s clothed body was tapered to his nude and perspiring form. Cas removed himself from Dean with a wet plop. 

He prepared a bath for the marquis since he knew he was sore. Castiel wiped semen from himself with a towel. He pulled up his trousers and fetched the jacket. “Where are you going?” Dean asked as he settled himself gingerly on the copper tub.

“I need to start rounding up my crew.” He buttoned his jacket and adjusted the collar.

“You are leaving England? So that is it? You got what you wanted and are running away!” Dean was furious. He should have known this was Castiel’s way of getting his revenge on him. Dean felt a lump form in his throat. Bloody bastard played him like a marionette!

“You are coming with me.” Castiel smirked at his lover.

“What? I do not understand.” 

“I forgot to tell you. I was given a treasure map during my tenure at Mont Saint Michel. Since you stole my ship and sold it, my crew and I require a fine vessel to take us to Jamaica.”

Castiel walked over to the tub. He caressed Dean’s jaw. “I hear the Impala’s handsome captain wants to make it up to a certain dashing French mercenary for turning him and his crew in to Napoleon’s army.” 

Dean held on to Castiel’s right hand and kissed it hard. “I am truly sorry, Castiel. I hardly slept thinking you were killed at the guillotine. 

“Je sais.” Castiel knelt adjacent to the tub. “Are you in a lot of pain? I know one’s first time is always painful. You will be walking funny for a couple of days.”

“It was totally worth it.” Dean kissed Castiel hungrily. God he wanted the man again so badly.

Cas stopped the kiss. “So can we count on you to help get us to Jamaica?”

Dean nodded and kissed Castiel once more. “I must leave, mon cher. I shall return tonight so we can start making plans for the trip. Merci, for everything.”

The marquis was left alone. He licked his red swollen lips. He tasted Castiel on them. Dean smiled thinking about what Cas said about him walking funny for the next couple of days. Oh yes, it was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Bonjour il petit.-Hello there little one.
> 
> Vous etes si belle putain.-You are so fucking beautiful.
> 
> Je pense que j'ai cree un monstre.-I think I've created a monster.
> 
> Je sais.-I know.


	8. Moving Closer to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Molly! Me thinks that Dean agreed so quickly to Cas' proposed treasure hunt voyage is because he's still riddled with guilt over turning him in to the French authorities and the main reason cuz he's falling in love. ;)

Sunshine streaming through his bed chamber’s curtains awoke Dean. He glanced at the wooden mantel clock beside his canopied bed and it illustrated it was twenty minutes passed ten o’clock. The marquis was an early riser but the French rogue, who had stolen his heart and body, paid another impromptu visit after midnight. The two of them together were insatiable. Dean would never admit it to Castiel but he counted the hours for the mercenary to make another appearance. The Winchester donned only an emerald green silk dressing gown. 

The pirate silently entered the opened French doors dressed in black clothing. Dean surmised it was for Castiel to blend in the darkness of the night. After tossing the black kitten a ball of yarn and laughing watching the feline claw at it until he got tired and fell asleep, the blue eyed man approached Dean on the bed. His cerulean eyes glowed in the candlelight. Dean caressed his stubble laden jaw. “Perhaps I should take a turn at shaving you. You resemble a gypsy. When was the last time you had your hair cut?” He playfully tugged at Castiel’s unruly ebony hair that covered his ears now. 

“How do you prefer me, my lord? I must keep you happy at all times; especially during the long voyage which awaits us.” Castiel laid Dean flat on the center of the bed. His eyes fixed on Dean’s lips which were still raw and red from their lovemaking earlier that morning. “Mon Dieu, God created perfection, when he made you.” 

Dean turned his head to the side. He barely blushed in his entire life but Castiel managed to do that often. The Phoenix did not like acting like the female in the relationship. He was being wooed by the Frenchman but bloody hell he loved it; although he would never admit it to any other living soul. Castiel chuckled huskily into his ear. He cupped Dean’s face and pulled it forward. “Mon couer, never be ashamed of anything in my presence.” His French accent was more noticeable recently. Combined with the sensual gravelly tone of the man’s voice, Dean was a goner.

“I broke my engagement to Lady Summerton. She handled it with grace. I could have sworn I saw relief in her big doe eyes. Her father was a completely different story.”

Castiel started undressing. Warmth grew inside him. Did he mean more to Dean than he realized? Breaking off an engagement in London society was seen as taboo amongst the upper crust snobs. It was social suicide. “What did he say?”

Dean smiled. Castiel loved the crow’s feet that formed in the corners of his beautiful eyes. “He challenged me to a duel.” He laughed. “Once I informed him I would financially compensate the family, he changed his tune. Lady Summerton was also to keep the engagement ring.”

Castiel whistled. He was nude now. The mercenary settled himself comfortably next to Dean and folded his arms behind his head. “Perhaps it was not worth it breaking off the betrothal.” 

Dean moved to a fetal position and leaned an elbow on the mattress. “I cannot marry someone, who I have no romantic feelings for and live the remainder of my life miserable.”

Castiel traced Dean’s plump lower lip with a callused thumb. “Why would you live a miserable life married to such an enchanting mademoiselle?” He was baiting Dean.

The Winchester arched a tawny brow. “Are you serious?”

“As soon as you return from Jamaica you can marry the girl.” Castiel tried not to smirk. He loved seeing the ire in the Phoenix’s eyes.

Dean leapt away from the bed. Castiel remained there. The kitten joined him. The mercenary placed it over his chest. “I thought you were asleep, petit.” He stroked the kitten’s fuzzy black ears. 

“Are you using me to get to Jamaica? What happens afterwards? You dump me like a bad habit!” Dean poured himself cognac and gulped the entire content of the crystal glass at once.

“What should we name this little fellow?” Castiel asked the furious former pirate. 

“Little bastard acts like an angel, when he wants something and when he wants to be left alone, he becomes a demon. I do not care what the bloody hell you name him!” Dean glared at the Frenchman and small feline.

Castiel held the kitten in one hand and looked at its eyes which eerily enough were the same shade as his. “I baptize thee, Lucifer.” The kitten darted its tiny pink tongue out and licked one of Castiel’s knuckles. It purred as if in agreement with his name. The Frenchman placed Lucifer over a pillow. 

“Please by all means continue playing with your demon pet. We were not in the middle of an important conversation.” He vacated the bedchamber through the French doors. Dean leaned against a column in the veranda with his arms crossed.  
Castiel joined him. Dean’s mouth hung open for a few seconds. “Are you mad waltzing outside in the nude. Someone can see you.” 

“It is passed midnight and the majority of your neighbors are in bed by now. Don’t tell me you have become a shy wallflower all of a sudden.” Castiel approached Dean in a predatory manner. He reminded the Phoenix of a lethal panther ready to pounce and the prey was Dean.

Dean licked his lips nervously. “Stop that!” Castiel bellowed.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked innocently.

“When you lick your lips it is extremely distracting.” Castiel cornered him against the column. He molded his tall lean body against Dean’s. Castiel smirked upon feeling the former pirate’s erection. He began to rut his body against the Phoenix. Castiel expertly undid the sash that held Dean’s dressing gown together at the waist. In a fluid movement it was undone and the robe pooled down the floor. Castiel rubbed himself faster. Dean closed his eyes as he enveloped his muscular arms across the mercenary’s upper torso. His blunt nails raked across his back leaving scratches.

The cool evening breeze soothed their perspiring bodies as Castiel continued rubbing his engorged cock against Dean’s erection. He sucked a love bite on Dean’s shoulder. The Phoenix tossed him on the ground. He straddled the dark haired man. He whispered in his ear, “I want to pleasure you the same way you did this morning. Want to see you walk funny after I fuck you hard.” 

Castiel grabbed him by the hair and kissed Dean hungrily. “Fetch a small vial from my jacket.”

Dean was harder than a rock if it was possible but complied. He quickly returned to the terrace. The Phoenix found the mercenary scissoring himself. God he was desperate to replace those fingers with his shaft. Dean handed Castiel the vial with clumsy hands. The Frenchman poured half of its content into Dean’s open palm. Castiel ceased scissoring himself. Dean spread the lubricant over his swollen and red shaft. 

He kissed Castiel longingly. His hands dug into Cas’ hipbones. The mercenary opened his thighs and locked his ankles behind Dean’s waist. Dean almost lost it upon seeing Castiel’s eyes go from cerulean to a dark stormy sea. “What are you waiting for, cher?” 

Dean needed no further encouragement. Filling Castiel’s warm tight hole was the most delicious feeling the Winchester had ever felt. The mercenary continued kissing him languidly. His long fingers sank into Dean’s short tawny locks. Dean was surprised by how much Castiel was able to take in. He rammed deeper and faster into the warmth he could not get enough of. 

The Frenchman arched his hips to meet his thrusts. Castiel bit Dean’s clavicle as the marquis came within him. Dean stroked Castiel’s neglected shaft. He soon screamed the Phoenix’s name as his juices decorated both of their lower torsos and thighs.   
After their accelerated heartbeats slowed down, the lovers returned to the bedchamber. Castiel surprised Dean by making gentle love to him. He knew the Winchester was still sore from the morning session. Castiel placed a pillow underneath Dean’s stomach. He lathered his swollen cock with enough lubrication and fucked Dean gently. Castiel peppered kissed down his back. He licked the freckles on the other man’s shoulder blades. Dean stopped himself from telling Castiel he loved him, when he climaxed.

The Frenchman left the canopied bed and returned with a small porcelain basin filled with warm water. He soaked a cream colored linen cloth in it and pressed it against Dean’s sore derriere. Then he cleaned the marquis and himself with it. Castiel joined Dean again and kissed the freckles on his face. “I told Michael we could only be friends once we arrived in England.” 

Dean swallowed hard. “I gather he did not take the news well.”

“He suspected I did not consider you my enemy since the first day I held you captive.” Castiel gazed at the domed ceiling. 

“So you have not been intimate with him since the ship?” Dean should not have asked him that.

“We have not had carnal relations since before we embarked on our journey to kidnap you. He was my first and will always hold a special place in my heart. You need to know I am not in love with him.” Castiel gazed into Dean’s eyes. The Winchester nodded.

Dean placed his head over Castiel’s chest. The Frenchman traced symbols in the marquis’ broad back. The soothing touch made Dean sleepy. He stretched his arms and hummed contentedly. The last words he heard Castiel whisper were, “I am happy you are not going to marry Lady Summerton.”

When Dean opened his eyes the following morning he frowned. His hand felt the indentation of Castiel’s body next to him on the mattress. The rogue must have left before sunrise. Lucifer meowed. Dean glanced down and saw the kitten sitting staring at him. “You must be hungry. That is the only time you seek my attention.”

Jonathan entered the marquis’ chamber carrying a tray laden with food. “I am starving!” Dean said as he pulled on a burgundy dressing gown and tied it around his waist. He dug into the Shepherd’s pie. Jonathan bent down and placed a bowl of milk on the floor for Lucifer. The kitten voraciously drank the goat’s milk. 

“Prepare our sea clothes and go to Wesson’s. Inform him we need to stock up the Impala with all the necessary supplies. Tomorrow afternoon we set sail to Jamaica with the crew from L’Ange Bleu.”

Dean noticed how quickly Jonathan’s face blanched. The lad froze in the middle of preparing his master’s bath. “You should have made sure the cabin boy was dead. Due to your actions he survived and assisted the crew’s escape from Mont Saint Michel. Be careful around the lad. When you least expect it he will get even with you. There is nothing worse than a woman or pink boy scorned.”

Later that cloudy afternoon, Dean arrived at the port where the Impala was docked in her majestic glory. Sea gulls flew in circles across the grey skies. Dean inhaled the smell of the ocean. He could not wait to set sail and share a three week long voyage with Castiel. The crew of the Impala was busy at work, when Dean ascended the vast ship. Dean greeted most of the men. He always learned every single crew member’s name.

Sam greeted him with excitement in his hazel eyes. The Phoenix knew his closest friend since childhood and Samuel missed the sea, also. They went to the captain’s cabin and drank whiskey, as they went over the provisions list. Sam was shocked to hear Dean tell him about Castiel showing up two nights ago and of the treasure. 

What shocked his best friend more was the news of Dean and Lady Summerton’s broken engagement. Ever since the evening of the Crystal Ball, Sam could not forget the texture of those rose petal lips or the alluring amber eyes of Lady Haley Summerton. Maybe the reappearance of the French scoundrel in Dean’s life and the dissolution of the engagement was a sign. Samuel left his best friend’s cabin to oversee the preparations outside.

Early that evening, Lady Summerton and her sour faced companion, Miss Babcock went shopping for bonnets in Bond Street. Haley was also in desperate need of a pair of gloves for an upcoming ball. Now that she was back in the marriage mart, her father demanded of his daughter to look her best in all social gatherings. Whenever she thought about the upcoming ball, the tall, dark and enigmatic Earl of Wesson came to her mind. The soul searing kiss they shared remained imprinted on her. Haley instructed Miss Babcock to sit on a nearby bench to wait for her while she purchased two ices for them. Her chaperone grudgingly complied and headed to the bench.

As Haley crossed the cobbled street a coach sped by swiftly and came to an abrupt halt a few feet from her. She continued heading to the ice shop when someone covered her head with some sort of cloth. Haley screamed for help but whatever covered her head muffled her cries for help. She was unceremoniously dropped like a sack of potatoes over someone’s shoulder. Haley was pushed inside a carriage. All she felt was the vehicle speed ahead. Haley could hear the desperate cries of Miss Babcock calling for help.


	9. Secrets & Declarations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your assumption of who kidnapped Haley will be proven right or wrong at the beginning of this chapter, Molly. Once again thanks for commenting. :)

Haley became more nauseous by the minute, as the carriage’s speed increased over the cobbled roads of London. She prayed not to empty her stomach. The sack of cloth covering her head was making her perspire like crazy. Her coiffured hair which Miss Babcock spent almost an entire hour arranging this morning was in total disarray. “I am having difficulty breathing please remove this stifling object from me at once! Do you know who I am? Of course you do; that is why you have captured me against my will. I know you will ask for a hefty ransom from my father, you blackguard!”

The petite blonde lay over someone’s hard muscled thighs. She blushed being in such close proximity to a strange deranged man. Haley wiggled and pounded on her kidnapper’s knees with closed fists. She heard masculine laughter. Haley’s heart pounded against her ribcage. No, it couldn’t be the earl, but it sounded like him. She chose to remain silent, in case she was in the wrong and the criminal, who abducted her was a cold blooded murderer or Lord forbid a rapist! Haley dreaded thinking of a tall, obese pox marked thug taking her against her will. She wished she had not saved herself for the marriage bed.

The vehicle finally stopped five minutes later and once again she was hurled over broad shoulders. She kicked at the man. At least Haley no longer felt queasy. She could have sworn she heard the cries of seagulls. 

A while later the scratchy object was removed from her perspiring person. Haley readjusted her eyes to the light. A black sack lied discarded on the wooden floor. Haley’s amber eyes landed on a pair of gigantic shiny black Hessian boots. She trailed her gaze upwards. Haley saw a mountain of a chest and craned her neck backwards a little to see her captor’s face. It was just as she suspected, the Earl of Wesson stood in front of her with a smirk on his provocative mouth. “Haley, control yourself; this man is the criminal, who kidnapped you. Cease thinking he is the most handsome man you have ever laid eyes upon.” Haley scolded herself internally. But her traitorous mind kept remembering the kiss they shared at the Crystal Ball.

Haley wanted to wipe the arrogant smug the earl currently sported. She rose on tiptoes and slapped him hard on his left cheek. His head whipped to the side. She felt satisfaction at removing the smug grin off his arrogant façade. 

“I guess I deserve that and more. I will not apologize for bringing you here with me. I heard about the Marquis breaking off your engagement and needed to make sure you were off the marriage market for good. Are you well? No one has mocked you after Dean cancelled your betrothal?”

Haley laughed sarcastically. “Are you insane? If you wanted to make sure I was well, then you should have paid me a visit; instead of bloody kidnapping me! My father probably has men searching for me all over London. You can hang for kidnapping me! I demand you return me home safely. Who the bloody hell do you think you are…King George?” She crossed her arms and sat on a chest used to store clothing.

Samuel thought the chit had no idea how much her fiery temper intoxicated him. He smiled and said, “I know you feel the same way about me as I feel towards you. I never believed in love at first sight, but when I laid eyes on you at the ball; I became a believer.”

Haley got up and paced the cabin. Her heart leapt with joy upon hearing the words come out of the earl’s mouth. The man still could have handled things differently though. “Are we aboard a ship?” 

“This is the Condor and we will set sail to Jamaica tomorrow morning. We were scheduled to start the voyage within a few hours, but there are certain supplies that are still needed.”

“Jamaica! You are insane! I have no clothes, family, currency, nothing over there!” Haley saw a brandy decanter on a small table and reached for it. Samuel ducked since he knew what her intentions were. The hellion threw it a few inches above his head. The glass decanter smashed against the door. Samuel blew her a kiss and winked before vacating the cabin swiftly. Haley turned the door handle, but the bastard locked the door from the outside. She would find a way to escape before the ship left port.

Later that evening, Dean sat amongst a group of ten male aristocrats in Aphrodite’s gambling room. The establishment was famous for being London elite’s most exclusive brothel and gaming den. The marquis smoked a cheroot after winning his third straight game of faro. “Lady Luck is on your side, Winchester,” Lord Garth Applebaum stated as a buxom raven haired courtesan sat on his boney lap. She poured a generous amount of bourbon for the gawky, long nosed aristocrat.

“Yes, she is.” Dean saluted the man with his own glass of whiskey. 

Castiel sat at the other end of the vast room. He watched a game of dice with disinterest. His gaze continuously ended on his lover across the smoky gambling den. Dean invited him to come along, but Castiel was unsure of how the marquis would treat him in a public setting amongst a plethora of London’s snobbish elite. Two partners of the same sex in a sexual relationship were considered taboo and social suicide. Homosexuality was considered a punishable crime. Castiel heard of two male lovers, who were publically executed several years ago. 

He downed his bourbon and stared at Dean, who seemed to have won a fourth consecutive hand at faro. Castiel smirked. Dean must have sensed his presence because his emerald eyes landed on his form. They stared at each other for quite some time. A beautiful red head saucily sat on Dean’s lap. The marquis gave her one of his devastatingly debonair smiles and whispered something in her ear. The courtesan pouted and left the table.

Castiel wondered what Dean told the woman. It was a terrible idea to come here. He wanted nothing more but to claim Dean was his in public, but that could never be. Castiel excused himself from the dice table and made his way out of Aphrodite’s. He put his hands inside his black jacket’s pockets. The night had turned chilly due to the heavy downpour that had fallen two hours ago.

The mercenary was pulled into Aphrodite’s dark alley. Dean pushed him against the concrete wall. “I thought you were to join me at the faro table.” The marquis pressed a thigh in between the Frenchman’s legs. 

“I am surprised you even saw me there with all those women throwing themselves at you.” 

Dean was going to kiss Castiel on the lips but the shorter man turned his head to the side. The Phoenix’s lips landed on his   
cheek. Dean chuckled. “Now who is the jealous one?” 

Castiel turned to look at his lover with furious stormy eyes. Dean traced his thumb across Cas’ stubble ridden jaw. “There is no reason for jealousy, scoundrel of my heart. I told the girl I belonged to someone and I would never be unfaithful to them.”

The mercenary narrowed his eyes at the taller man. “You mean that?”

Dean kissed him longingly on the lips. Castiel reciprocated the kiss and enveloped his legs around Dean’s tapered waist. “Fuck me against the wall,” he mouthed into Dean’s hot and moist mouth.

The Phoenix bit Cas’ lower lip hard as he hastily undid both of their trousers. Castiel encouraged him to skip the foreplay. “We do not have any form of lubrication,” Dean whispered.

Castiel shook his head. “I do not need it. Will you fuck me already?” He rubbed his swollen shaft against Dean’s own erection.   
The marquis required no more encouragement. His hands sunk into Castiel’s ass cheeks. The mercenary took Dean’s hard cock in his hands and stroked it languidly a few times. He smeared pre-cum across the head right before positioning it at his entrance. Dean entered Castiel in one fluid move. He pounded deeper and harder into Cas’ tight ass. The Frenchman’s back hit the wall hard. He did not mind because having Dean fuck him hard and fast like he was doing now was truly worth suffering a bit of pain.

The two men were so caught up in their wild lovemaking; they did not notice two of the Duke of Winchester’s lackeys stroll by the alley. One of them was Fergus Crowley, who was half Scottish and resembled a bullfrog. The other lackey was Alistair Gordon, who resembled a reptile and had the personality of a snake. The two men heard moans coming from the dark alley. They imagined an aristocrat taking one of the brothel’s harlots for a ride. Their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, when they saw the duke’s heir fucking a man. Crowley and Alistair headed to the ducal mansion to inform their employer of what they witnessed.

Dean panted heavily as he thrusted one more time into Castiel. His seed spurted inside his lover. Cas soon climaxed in Dean’s hand, who stroked his shaft to bring him to orgasm faster. Dean held on tight to Castiel. “Mine,” he whispered in the other man’s ear. The two lovers shared a hard open mouth kiss before pulling up their trousers and sliding down against the wall. The men sat Indian style on the ground. 

“Someone has taken a liking to fucking me,” Castiel said chuckling. “When we first met you were so adamant that you were only into women.”

Dean breathed normally now. He grinned. “You are irresistible. I was a goner, when I first laid eyes on you.”

“The same with me; I have never fallen so hard for someone in such a short period of time.”

Dean’s eyes became wide. “Was Castiel declaring his love to him?” He thought to himself.

The Frenchman realized what he was telling Dean. He stood up and helped his lover rise. “I need to make a quick errand before we set sail. I need to go.”

“Will you spend the night with me?” Dean asked. He cursed himself internally. Why was he acting like the female in the relationship? He loathed himself for being so needy when it came to the French mercenary.

“Perhaps, mon couer,” Castiel said before disappearing into the dark alley.

Dean chose not to hire a hackney carriage to drive him home. He walked along the deserted London streets. The Phoenix sat on a bench in Hyde Park and gazed at the stars. Tomorrow night at this time he and Castiel would be back in the ocean, where they belonged. Dean planned on never returning to England. The duke can kiss his ass because he would not return even after John’s demise. He would have to make one of his cousins the next duke. 

Dean began to dose off. He left the bench and headed home. The marquis was about to enter the building, when someone kicked him from behind. Dean landed against the black iron gate that surrounded the building he lived at. As luck would have it, the street was devoid of life. Dean glanced to see, who his assailant was. He was not surprised to see his father’s two lap dogs.

Dean spat on Crowley’s boots. He swiftly stood up and barreled into Alistair. The snake landed hard against the gate. Dean managed to knock the air out of him. He was not given the opportunity to turn around, when Crowley, the fat weasel held him by the neck in a tight chokehold. 

Dean stomped on his foot. “Shit, hurry up Alistair! I cannot hold on to the queer.”

“Sod off, you fat toad!” Dean bellowed.

Crowley held him by the elbows as Alistair punched him on the stomach about a dozen times. Dean kicked at him but Crowley shoved him harshly on the floor. The two cronies took turns kicking him on the ribs. Dean protected his head with both arms.  
“This is a message from the duke. He does not want a queer for a son. You better stop seeing that man or else,” Crowley was unable to continue speaking.

“Or else what?” an extremely incensed male voice with a thick French accent asked from the shadows.

Alistair and Crowley stared at the marquis’ lover before attacking him. Castiel was ready and pounced on them like a lion. He smashed his palm against Alistair’s nose breaking it in the process. The sound of a bone cracking was heard. Blood gushed out of the reptile’s nostrils.

Crowley’s fist was in midair in front of Castiel’s face. The mercenary kicked him in the face. The toad flew a few feet before landing on the ground next to Dean, who held his bruised ribs. Castiel removed a shiny dagger from his inner jacket pocket and carved a line down Alistair’s cheek. “No one hurts what’s mine. You understand?” The snake nodded his head frantically.

“Touch Dean again and I will not hesitate to carve your stomachs open and remove your intestines. Understood?” Castiel hurled Crowley up and spat in his face. “Did I make myself clear? Sometimes my accent is so thick people have a hard time understanding what I say.” He pressed the sharp tip of his dagger into Crowley’s bobbing Adam’s apple. 

Crowley nodded as his large eyes became even wider. “Crystal clear, captain.”

Castiel shoved him against Alistair. The two men fell on the ground. “Get the hell out of here!” Castiel bellowed. The two lackeys stumbled as they tried standing. 

Dean finally spoke. “By the way, inform the duke he better treat me nicer, or I will not hesitate to reveal his secret to everyone.” Crowley screamed at Alistair to hurry up. They ran and did not look back.

Cas knelt next to Dean. “Can you stand?” He wiped a smear of blood from the corner of Dean’s mouth.

Dean nodded slowly. Castiel assisted him in getting up. The Frenchman placed one of the Phoenix’s arms across his shoulder and walked inside the building. Dean’s ribs were killing him. The journey up the flight of stairs to his bachelor flat was arduous to say the least. Castiel instructed him to take it easy and walk slowly.

Jonathan was already settled in the Impala. So Castiel personally tended to Dean’s bruises. “Those are going to look nasty come the morning.” He pointed to the purple marks scattered through Dean’s torso. “Let me check your ribs.” Castiel laid Dean down on the center of his bed. His fingers gingerly felt the injured man’s ribs. Dean hissed, when they landed on his right side.

“The good news is you have no broken ribs but it seems four are severely bruised. The pain will not go away for the time being. I will have Anna prepare you a poultice and one of her special teas for the pain.”

Lucifer jumped on the bed and curled himself by Dean’s feet. “You’re staying with me?” Dean asked.

“I am not going anywhere,” Castiel replied. He removed his clothes and joined his lover. He gently placed an arm beneath Dean’s head. “What did you mean about the duke having a secret?”

Dean remained silent. “You do not have to tell me.”

The marquis licked his lips. “I want to. It’s just no one knows about this not even Sam, who is like a brother to me.”

Castiel stroked Dean’s hair. “The night of my mother’s death, I overheard a heated altercation between her and the duke. He accused her of committing adultery early in their marriage with a young man she knew before her parents had her marry John.”

“Arranged marriages are archaic. Why aristocrats still practice it is beyond me.” Castiel stated.

“Blue blood did not flow through my mother’s veins but her father made a massive fortune in the textile industry. The Winchesters were penniless so they arranged a marriage between the future duke and Mary Campbell.”

“So your mother had a sweetheart and had to renounce him. That is truly sad.” Castiel played with the short strands of Dean’s hair. 

“She was miserable being married to John and who could blame her. She met the young man in secret and soon became pregnant with me. I heard her accuse John of arranging his murder during the argument. He screamed at her she did not have any proof.”

“The duke is not your father then?” Castiel placed his cheek on his hand and leaned his elbow on the mattress.

Dean nodded. “I never discovered the man’s identity. John cannot afford to have the secret of my mother’s infidelity which resulted in my birth to be divulged. He has no other heir and will be made a mockery of in society.”

“We know how much he thrives for wealth and prestige,” Castiel murmured. “I will still have him pay for what he did to my family.” His eyes turned dark and his nostrils flared.

“That is why I always believed he killed my mother in a fit fired by rage. I never believed she fell on her own down the spiral staircase.” A tear slid down Dean’s freckled cheek. 

Castiel licked it and kissed his lover’s endearing freckles. “More reason to have revenge on the evil cretin.”

“We can avenge our loved ones after we find the treasure.”

“As you wish; you can have the title once he expires.” Castiel had a forlorn look in his eyes.

“I do not care for the title. If it were up to me I would never set a foot on British soil once we leave. I want to be far away from here. England holds too many sad memories for me.”

“I understand.”

“You do not mind I will no longer be a British noble?” Dean asked as he traced circles on the palm of Castiel’s hand.

“I fell in love with the Phoenix not the future Duke of Winchester.” He smiled at Dean.

“So he does love me,” Dean playfully said.

“Oui, je t’aime avec tout mon couer.” Castiel cupped Dean’s face and kissed him tenderly.

“Je t’aime aussi,” Dean whispered into the kiss. Castiel grinned. 

“We need to sleep because we set sail to Jamaica tomorrow,” Cas said as he covered the two of them with a quilt. Dean snuggled closer to him and slid an arm across Castiel’s hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> "Oui, je t'aime avec tout mon couer."-"Yes, I love you with all my heart."
> 
> "Je t'aime aussi."- "I love you, too."


	10. The Cabin Boy Has the Last Laugh

Lucifer’s tiny paws patted Dean’s stubble laden chin. The slumbering man lightly scooted him away. The kitten meowed incessantly and returned to sit over the Phoenix’s upper torso. Dean growled before opening his eyes. The furry feline stared at him with large blue orbs from his comfortable position. “You’re starving, aren't you?” Dean mumbled in a gravelly voice. His bruised ribs hurt more today. He turned his head to the side. Castiel was sprawled next to him lying face down. Dean’s eyes traveled down his muscled bronzed skin. His eyes traced the marks which marred Castiel’s back from his stay at Mount Saint Michel. Castiel faced him in his deep slumber. Dean admired his thick, dark lashes. 

Dean rubbed his eyes. God he was enraptured by the Frenchman. Lucifer meowed once more. “Once Cas wakes up, I will have him bring you a bowl of milk.” Dean scratched the kitten’s chin. 

“Someone is growing fond of our petit ami there,” Castiel whispered in a really low tone. Dean could get accustomed to hearing it every morning. His cock twitched. He wouldn't mind making love to Castiel one more time before they left to the Condor. 

The blue eyed man removed Lucifer from the Phoenix and maneuvered Dean so that he now straddled Castiel. “I would have preferred a different position but I know your ribs are bruised.” He placed his large callused hand behind Dean’s neck and met his face midway. Castiel kissed him hungrily. Dean’s hands held on to the mercenary’s biceps. Cas ceased the kiss. He chuckled upon seeing the pout that adorned the Phoenix’s face. 

Castiel tenderly traced Dean’s jaw with his thumbs while he kissed the freckles on his face. Dean closed his eyes and savored the moment. His right hand enclosed itself around Castiel’s cock. He rubbed the slit and stroked the large shaft. The Frenchman was already hard. Dean smeared pre-cum around the base and head. He felt Castiel’s hot breath over his neck. 

“I want to ride you, mon capitaine,” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear. He took the lobe in his mouth and sucked it hard. He traced the shell’s outer lining with his tongue. Castiel panted as Dean stroked him harder. 

“As you wish, sailor,” Castiel said. His arms circled Dean’s hipbones but not too tight. Their chests touched as Dean guided Castiel’s cock to his entrance. The mercenary bit his lower lip hard as he slowly entered Dean’s tight hole. He did not wish to cause him discomfort. His gorgeous marquis was a battered mess and it was courtesy of the evil duke’s lackeys. Castiel hated John even more now. 

Castiel fucked Dean at a perfect pace. It was not erratic or at a snail pace. Dean loved the man even more for being considerate of his painful bruises. The mercenary soon found the Phoenix’s prostate. Dean’s fingers tightened on Castiel’s neck. He kissed his lover longingly. 

“I want to see you pleasure yourself,” Castiel ordered. His hand covered Dean’s and placed it over the emerald eyed man’s shaft. “Look at me as you do it.” 

Both of their eyes had turned almost black. Dean licked his lips. He stared at Castiel. The dark haired man increased his pace. He was so close to the precipice. “Tu es la chose la plus captivante que j’ai vu quand tu es dans l’extase.” 

Dean came all over both of their chest and abdomen. Hearing Castiel speak to him in French, while he fucked him made him climax too damn soon. Cas soon followed. He brushed his tongue over Dean’s lower torso to wipe him clean. The Phoenix laid Castiel in the center of the bed and returned the favor. He pecked Cas’ lips with his.   
Castiel stretched his arms. “Bonjour, mon amour. Now that is a proper good morning.” He winked at Dean.

“I am famished…mind preparing us something to eat before we head to the Impala.”

“Anything for you,” Castiel ruffled Dean’s sex hair. 

Dean slapped his hard ass as Castiel was getting out of bed. The Frenchman strutted out of the bedchamber nude. Lucifer trailed after him. The kitten hoped his master would feed him in the kitchen. 

Two hours later, the Phoenix and his French lover boarded the Impala. Dean held on to Castiel for support. He ribs burned every time he moved to walk. They bloody hurt like the Devil. Dean’s crew stopped talking and moving about, when they saw the two men on deck.

“Good day, men…this is my close friend, Castiel Ulliel, who all of you will respect and follow orders from. He is this fine vessel’s co-captain from now on.” The Phoenix slid an arm around Castiel’s hips. He wanted to make clear his relationship with Castiel to his entire crew. “If anyone is not on-board with what I just said; feel free to leave before the ship sets sail.”

His men resumed what they were doing before he and Castiel boarded the Impala. Castiel smiled at Dean. He wanted to kiss him on the spot. The mercenary felt eyes on him. He turned his face and his smile disappeared. Michael leaned against a tall wooden barrel. He scowled at the two of them. 

Dean noticed the other man’s obvious discomfort over seeing him and Castiel together. “You should go talk to him.” He nudged Cas in the shoulder. The dark haired man nodded. Dean watched him walk away. Suddenly, a pair of large doe eyes appeared in his line of vision. Dean gazed down at Anna, Castiel’s fiery cousin.

“I guess I am stuck with you now that my cousin has chosen you as his mate,” Anna stated. She tapped her dainty right foot on the deck floor. 

“Sorry?” Dean playfully asked.

“I must admit I was too harsh on you, when we first met. I should not blame you for your asshole father.” She offered Dean her small hand. “Anna Roche,” she said.

“Dean Winchester…honored to make your acquaintance.” He grinned. “Wait…Roche? You are married to Balthazar now?”

Anna blushed. “Oui, we were married once we arrived in England.”

“Congratulations!” Dean really meant it. The groom joined them.

“Ah Winchester!” He patted Dean hard on the back. “Welcome to the family! I see you are leg shackled to Castiel.” Balthazar winked at him. “Looks like there will be several honeymoons happening simultaneously on-board.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the rascal. “Congratulations on your recent nuptials,” Dean told him. The two men exchanged a handshake. 

Castiel led Michael into the hall which led to the cabins. “Michael, please look at me!”

The older mercenary leaned casually against the wall. “What do you want me to say, Castiel? I still love you and it kills me seeing you with him. He just publicly proclaimed you his lover to his crew.” Bile rose up in Michael’s throat. 

Castiel swallowed hard. Tears stung his eyes. “You are the last person I want to hurt. We have spoken about this several times. I am with Dean now and that will never change.” He tried holding Michael’s hand, but the other man swatted Cas’ hand away. This hurt the blue eyed man deeply.

“I can’t control, who my heart chooses. You were my first love and will always occupy a special place in my heart. Please say we will remain friends. You are part of my family and always will be.” Castiel sniffled.

“I am better off leaving. I do not think I can be with the two of you under such close proximity for a whole month.” Michael moved away from the wall.

“S'il vous plaît rester . Voulez-vous que je vous prie ? Our crew needs you…I need you. Michael, a portion of the treasure is yours. If you want to leave after we find it; I will not stop you.” 

Michael clenched his fists and deliberated on what to do for what felt like an eternity to Castiel. He really needed his dear friend at his side. Michael was intelligent, cunning, one of the best fighters he had ever witnessed in action and weapons expert. Plus he truly did consider him family. Besides Castiel, Balthy, Anna and Gabriel the man had no one else to turn to. 

“Fine I agree to remain in the treasure expedition, but once we find the booty; I receive my share and go my way.” 

Castiel wiped a tear from his cheek and nodded. “Merci, Michael.” His longtime friend returned to the deck.

Gabriel and Uriel were the last to board the Impala. The cabin boy’s golden eyes searched for the vile Jonathan Myers. Unfortunately, he did not see him during the ship’s tour. The weasel was hiding somewhere but Gabriel would find him.

Half an hour later, the Impala’s flag sailed high over the mast. The majestic vessel began to set sail, as the Phoenix navigated the sleek ship. Castiel could not help devour the man with his ravenous gaze. The tight trousers Dean wore fit like a glove over his strong and long legs. His lawn shirt was opened at the front and his solid chest was visible for all to see. The man was magnificent and Castiel felt pride knowing the Phoenix was all his. 

Dean called for him. He made space for Castiel to steer the ship. The Frenchman stood in front of him. The Phoenix plastered his body behind his. Castiel smirked as he felt his lover’s erection against his buttocks. He turned and winked at Dean. “I believe I know where you will fuck me tonight, mon cher.”

The Phoenix kissed the top of Castiel’s dark head. Someone cleared their throat. “Excuse me, captains…Lord Wesson is asking for Captain Winchester’s presence in the briefing room.” Gabriel left after following orders from the friendly British giant. He had bigger fish to fry. The cabin boy was close to finding Jonathan’s whereabouts.

Dean found his best friend in the briefing room. Sam was pacing around the large chamber. His eyes widened as soon as Dean made his presence known. His friend stood behind a chair. Samuel did not know how to break the news to Dean he had kidnapped Lady Summerton. Dean furrowed his brows. “What is going on Sammy? You remind me at the moment of the times we were caught skinny dipping in Miller’s Pond by your nanny.”

Sam nervously laughed and wrung his hands. “Spill it out, man!” Dean bellowed causing the giant to jump.

“I do not know how to delicately say this…so here it goes.” Sam internally winced. Dean stood across from him. “IkidnappedLadySummertonandsheisaboardtheshipaswespeak.”

“Dear Lord, Sam, catch your breath and pause every once in a while. What the bloody hell did you say?” Dean crossed his arms.

“I abducted Lady Summerton and she is aboard the Impala.” Sam bit the inside of one of his cheeks.

Dean laughed. “Good one, Sammy!” 

Sam remained silent and glanced at Dean with wide eyes. Dean swiftly noticed his friend’s serious demeanor. “You son of a bitch, you really kidnapped my former fiancée?!”

Samuel nodded. He inched away, when Dean started approaching him. “You bloody imbecile! Lord Summerton will have half of England’s navy on our tail! We cannot afford to be caught due to the nature of our voyage. Castiel and his crew are Napoleon’s most wanted enemies and once the dwarf hears about our excursion, we all will hang!”

“I apologize, old chap, but I fell in love with her at first sight and was not going to leave her to face the brunt of you jilting her in front of the entire Ton. You know damn well they are vultures preying upon a corpse as soon as a whiff of scandal is leaked by the press. I could not let Haley be the victim of their malicious gossip and snubbing!”

“Let’s face it, Sammy boy, you were thinking with your cock rather than your head! You are going to despoil the poor girl and then once you tire of her, Lady Haley will be discarded like all the others in your past. Do the names Ruby, Jessica and Amelia ring a bell?!” an irate Dean yelled.

“I never loved any of them. With Haley it is different and I will prove it to you.” Sam clenched his fists. 

Dean laughed in a mocking manner. “Please spare me the lies. I know you better than anyone and you are going to fuck Lady Summerton and then get rid of her. Better not leave her pregnant. We do not want any Sasquatch bastards running around.”

Sam had enough and punched Dean on the nose. Dean was dumbfounded. He held his bloody nose. He had become a human punching bag. He barreled into the earl. The two men wrestled on the floor. Samuel held the upper hand due to his friend’s already bruised state.

“Never speak that way of the woman I love! She will become my countess and you will treat her with the respect she deserves. You are the black hearted scoundrel, who broke off the engagement and left her alone. So that makes you the last person to say anything on the subject.” Sam punched Dean in the face one last time.

“I informed you since you are my closest friend and the ship’s captain. I do not plan on keeping the girl captive in my cabin during the entire voyage.” 

Dean allowed his friend to finish speaking before punching him in the left eye. The Phoenix was a bruised and bloody mess by the time he got on his feet. He needed a hot bath and two days of bed rest. “Touché, my friend.” He started hobbling out of the room.

Sam felt like a horse’s ass. “Do you need any help bandaging up?” 

Dean surprised him by smirking. “Actually I wish for Castiel to take care of me. Come outside and relieve him from steering the ship.”

Jonathan did not join the merged crews for dinner that evening but this was not a deterring factor in Gabriel’s quest to find the Irish punk. Uriel snooped around the Impala and ferreted out of a drunken sailor the location of Jonathan’s cabin. The Irish lad was the cabin boy and was supposed to sleep in his master’s cabin, but due to Castiel sharing the quarters with the Phoenix, the lad had been given his own cabin. The same thing had been granted to Gabriel.

Gabriel knocked on the cabin’s door and Jonathan took his time opening it. As soon as he saw the other cabin boy, the Irish boy went white as a ghost. “Surprised to see someone you tried to kill?” Gabriel shoved past him. “Never become an assassin for hire; you would never make it in that field.”

The French boy cackled maniacally. He frightened Jonathan. “Oh come now, I am jesting with you. Being the good Catholic I am, I will turn the other cheek, and forgive you. Didn’t Jesus forgive those, who crucified him? Who am I to spend the rest of my life hating you?”

Jonathan swallowed hard and wiped his sweaty forehead. “I had no other choice. We needed to save our captain and escape from the brig. Who knew what your master had in store for us?” Jonathan said in a shaky voice.

“You could have locked me in a closet after you hit me on the head. There was no reason to seal me in a barrel and toss me in the fucking ocean!” 

“I would do anything for my family. Wouldn’t you?” Jonathan asked defiantly.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at him. “You got me there. Everything is forgiven, mon ami. My goodness you sound like a Billy goat. I bring a peace offering.” Gabriel said. He extracted a bottle of Irish whiskey from the sack he carried.

Jonathan eyed him with mistrust in his cerulean eyes, but Gabriel ignored him and poured the golden liquid in two cups. He handed one to the other boy, who wearily took it. Gabriel made a toast. “To the start of a beautiful friendship.”

He took a small sip and waited for Jonathan to drink his whiskey. Finally, the blond rat drank the entire content of his cup. The two young men sat down and began to chat about how they met their masters. Jonathan’s vision blurred and the cabin began to spin around him, when he tried getting up. “What the fuck did you put in my drink?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. Didn’t we just kiss and make up?” Gabriel said. He placed his hands over his lap. The boy resembled an innocent cherub.

Jonathan took a step forward and fainted. Gabriel made sure he was out for good and dragged him to the bed. “Now I will make you pay, you Irish dog!”

Jonathan woke up groggy and with the worst headache he ever experienced. He tried to open his mouth but was unable to. Oh God he remembered where he was and with whom! The sly French cabin boy laid him face down on his bunk. His legs were tied and wrists were shackled. He had placed an apple inside Jonathan’s mouth and tied it with a leather strap. The worst part was that he was nude!

The Irish boy wiggled and he heard an evil laugh. “I thought you were never going to wake up.” Gabriel suddenly came to his line of vision since he stood in front of the bunk. He showed the bound boy a wooden paddle. The short cabin boy went on to thrust the paddle against Jonathan’s smooth, porcelain derriere. Jonathan winced and closed his eyes. Gabriel roughly smacked his backside a dozen times, until the cheeks turned purple. Then he threw the wooden object on the floor. 

Afterwards he walked in front of Jonathan and removed the leather strap and apple. Jonathan thought the horrible ordeal was over but Gabriel spoke, “Now I am going to hear you squeal like the pig you are.”

Gabriel retrieved a large, thick banana from the inside of his vest. Jonathan’s eyes went wide as pies. “Since you like teasing impressionable young men, I am going to teach you a lesson.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

“Please don’t, I am truly sorry and will make it up to you. I will do your cabin boy duties for the duration of the trip,” Jonathan pleaded.

Gabriel ignored him and shoved the banana harshly where the sun doesn’t shine six times. Jonathan cried out in pain and started to cry. “Shut up and keep quiet. I was unable to scream for help, when you trapped me in the barrel!”

When he saw Jonathan’s tender skin become raw, Gabriel felt like he was somewhat even with the punk. He tossed the disgusting fruit away. He untied Jonathan’s ankles and unlocked the chains on his wrists. Without looking at his fellow cabin boy, the young man left the cabin.

The following morning, everyone on-board noticed Jonathan was walking bow legged. For the remainder of this life, he would never tell a soul of what transpired in his cabin last evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tu es la chose la plus captivante que j'ai vu quand tu es dans l'extase."-"You're the most captivating thing I've seen in ecstasy."
> 
> "S'il vous plait rester voulez-vous que je vous prie?"-"Please stay. Do you want me to beg?"


	11. WTF-That's Not the Original Plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the review Molly. :)

Haley removed most of her garments and remained in a cream colored chemise her first evening aboard the Impala. Her treasonous heart fluttered wildly every time she heard a noise coming from the outside hallway of her cabin. She wanted to despise the earl for absconding her but her hormones thought otherwise. The three different occasions in which someone opened her cabin door it turned out to be a short adolescent male with a piquant façade and mischievous golden eyes. 

The cabin boy introduced himself as Gabriel and would never shut up. Haley was bored to death being stuck in the small cabin; so she welcomed the boy’s presence. She even invited him to join her for dinner. Even though the meal was light: turtle soup, freshly baked bread and plum pudding; Haley shared it with Gabriel. The boy refused at first, because he didn’t want to be in trouble, but the young noblewoman convinced him. Haley laughed incessantly with the wild tales he told her.

The second time Gabriel made an appearance was to bring a copper tub and the essentials for Haley to bathe with. Then the last time was to retrieve the tub. The boy even assisted Haley in untangling her long blond locks. He promised to return early tomorrow morning to braid her hair. Haley thanked the cabin boy. She smiled at her new friend.

She read a poetry book before going to bed. Every time she heard a creek, she would think it was the earl. After reading half of the sonnets, Haley’s amber eyes started to close on their own accord. She placed it on the small eating table and went to bed. The petite blonde undressed and remained in her chemise. She rapidly hopped on the bed and covered herself with a quilt. 

The following morning sunlight streaming in through the porthole hit Haley directly in the face. She mumbled into her pillow a few unladylike words. All of a sudden, she heart masculine laughter. Haley swiftly sat on the bed. Her face and neck turned beet red. The quilt had slid down to her knees sometime in the middle of the night. Her chemise was see-through making her perky peach nipples transparent.

She glared daggers at the earl, who sat with his long, muscular legs stretched in front of him. Lord Wesson sat on a wooden desk chair. His strong arms crossed. Haley swiftly covered herself all the way to her neck with the quilt. Her traitorous eyes landed on the earl’s crotch. The man smirked; knowing she noticed his erection. Samuel had the audacity to palm and rub his shaft.

“How dare you?!” Haley was incensed and hopped out of the bed. She wrapped the quilt around her shoulders using it as some sort of shield. “You, sir are a sexual deviant!” 

Sam laughed so hard; he wiped tears from his eyes. His large body doubled over. “Sweetheart, you are truly naïve. Men tend to have erections in the mornings, when they wake up. That does not make me a deviant.” He stood to his impressive   
height. “Who could blame me? That chemise shows all of your creamy luscious skin and let me not start on your lovely bosom.” He winked at her.

Haley hurled the hairbrush Gabriel gave her at the earl. “You are incorrigible!”

“What can I say, my little tigress? You are the most delectable thing I have ever encountered.” 

Haley stomped her bare right foot on the wood floor. She growled. “May I be left alone to get dressed please?”

“Do not mind me, sweetheart. I have seen a plethora of nude ladies. You will show me nothing I have not seen before.” He smiled revealing tempting dimples. 

For the first time, Haley noticed the earl’s bruised face. She was about to ask him what happened, when someone knocked on the door. The earl bade the person entrance. Gabriel entered carrying a tray laden with breakfast for two. A pretty red haired woman followed holding women’s garments. Samuel introduced her as Anna. The woman was very kind to Haley, who was extremely grateful for the new outfit. The dress was used and made of wool but Haley was happy to wear a clean dress.

Once Gabriel and Anna excused themselves, Haley placed the dress and other garments on the bed. She refused to dress in front of the libertine, who kidnapped her. Haley opted to ignore him. She walked over to a small bookcase and retrieved a book on Jamaica. Haley opened it and started reading. She heard the earl sit at the table.

The delicious aroma of the food made Haley’s stomach rumble. The earl served himself a hefty plate of scrambled eggs with ham. “Mmm…one of the perks of travelling with a French cook is the mouthwatering chocolate croissants.” 

Haley threw the book on the floor. She tightened the quilt on her way to the table. Haley was disgusted at her behavior, since she wolfed down the meal in an unladylike manner. Miss Babcock would suffer an aneurysm if she saw her now.

Samuel tried making small talk with the blonde beauty. He informed her, the Impala’s destination was Jamaica where they hoped to find treasure. The earl even shared with her several of his and the marquis’ seafaring adventures. The girl continued ignoring him. She licked chocolate from her dainty fingers.

The earl’s cock twitched. He needed to have the girl soon or he would get a serious case of blue balls. “I want to apologize once again for kidnapping you, Lady Summerton. I acted rashly out of passion and did not bother to think about you leaving friends and family behind.” The earl sounded sincere.

Haley finally looked at him. Her curiosity was killing her. She needed to know why his handsome face was bruised. “What happened to you?”

“Your former fiancé and I had an altercation yesterday afternoon. The marquis did not take the news well of your abduction.”

“I am not surprised. You committed a crime.”

“And I have apologized many times. I am a fool in love.” The earl held his chest.

Haley rolled her eyes. “I am not that gullible.”

“It is the truth. I fell in love with you the moment my eyes landed on you at the Crystal Ball.”

“So the marquis beat you for kidnapping me?” 

“I did not appreciate his assumption over me discarding you after getting you with child.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

“He knows you better than anyone. You are the love them and leave them type.” 

“You are different! How can I prove it to you?” Samuel inquired.

“Well for starters do not pressure me into doing something I am not ready for.” Her cheeks burned.

“Sweetheart, I will wait a couple of weeks, but I will make you mine before we reach Jamaica. Even I am not that strong.” 

“Then we will get to know each other and please allow me to go out on deck. I shall go mad if I remain locked in here for the remainder of the trip.”

“Very well, but you will be escorted by me or Gabriel. A woman is never truly safe aboard a pirate ship filled with randy sea rats.”  
Haley nodded. “Now can you please turn around so I can get dressed?”

“I will leave you alone to dress under one condition,” Samuel stated smirking.

Haley was afraid to ask what his stipulation would be. “What?”

“All I ask is for a kiss,” the earl sheepishly said.

Haley grinded her teeth; this man was something else. “Very well” She strolled closer to her captor. She kissed his prominent forehead. 

“You call that a kiss? That is how my nanny used to kiss me goodnight after reading me a fairy tale.” Sam pulled her unceremoniously on his lap. Haley gasped. He cupped her heart shaped face with one of his large, callused hands. His mouth covered hers. He kissed her tenderly. His other hand leisurely slid the quilt off one of her shoulders.

Haley opened her lips in invitation. Samuel’s tongue immediately entered the velvety confines of her mouth. He brushed it against the roof. Haley ran her fingers through his hair; removing the black queue ribbon which held it. The girl mewled as the kiss intensified even more. She never dreamt anyone would ravage her mouth this way. 

The earl expertly slid one of the chemise’s straps down exposing a perfectly rounded breast. The cool air which brushed on her newly exposed skin startled Haley at first. Her body was so feverish she did not utter a word, as two long fingers tweaked the puckered nipple. She closed her eyes, when the earl trailed open mouth kisses down her slender neck. His mouth enclosed around the nipple. The earl circled his tongue around it. His other hand massaged Haley’s other breast. The feeling of the chemise’s silk material rubbing against her sensitive skin and the earl’s hot mouth sucking her breast caused Haley’s clit to throb. 

She never felt this feeling in her private area. Haley straddled the earl and rubbed her hips hard against him. The earl held on to her hips, while his mouth plundered hers once again. Haley’s entire body felt on fire. She realized what she was close to doing. Haley pulled herself away from the earl. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Sam’s lips were swollen and wet. His hair was a mess. 

“Things are going too fast. Need I remind you I am not one of the harlots you associated with in the past?” She placed the chemise’s straps back and covered her body with the quilt. “Please leave so I can get dressed.”

“I am sorry I took things so far, my lady. I promise to wait until you are ready.” 

“You should apply a piece of raw meat over your bruises. That will expedite the healing.”

Samuel thanked her for the advice. He bowed and vacated the cabin. 

Haley swiftly dressed and threw herself on the bed. She nibbled her lower lip nervously. How was she going to ignore her feelings for the earl for the remainder of the voyage? Did he say the truth, when he stated his intentions were noble? Haley covered her face with a pillow and screamed into it.

Later that morning, Castiel prepared his and Dean’s breakfast in the ship’s kitchen. The two of them fell asleep very late the previous night. Things started out innocently. Castiel applied a healing poultice over Dean’s injured ribs and an ice pack over his broken nose. Dean drew blood from his lower lip due to biting it so hard while Castiel set his nose back to how it was. Now it was slightly crooked but the deviation was hardly noticeable. Cas informed his lover, he looked ruggedly handsome now.

After Castiel called the Phoenix his raton-laveur, Dean was not amused at being called a raccoon. The Phoenix went over the map to make sure they changed route now that half of the British navy was on their tail due to Samuel’s overactive libido. Castiel gave Lucifer a ball of yarn to play with. 

He grabbed several silk handkerchiefs from a trunk and sauntered over to Dean. He circled one around the Phoenix’s neck. “You should punish me for mocking you, mon couer.” He whispered the words in his lover’s ear.

Dean instantly turned around and in no time had the Frenchman’s wrists and ankles tied to the iron bedposts. He tortured Castiel for quite some time before allowing him to cum. After being tied up for an entire hour, Dean released the binds. He fucked Castiel in front of the porthole. The blue eyed man’s moans were emitted outside. 

Castiel was famished as he finished squeezing half of an orange into a metal pitcher. His ass was sore but it was totally worth it. Tonight he planned on finally fucking Dean against the ship’s helm. His wonderful mood soon came to an end, when Anna, Balthazar and Michael joined him.

“Bonjour,” he greeted his friends.

“Castiel, we need to talk.” Anna leaned against the counter. The other two men stood at her side.

Cas hated the look on his cousin’s face. He knew he was going to receive a lecture from the red head.

“What is it, Anna? I am famished.” He arched a raven brow.

“We should have a contingency plan in case the Impala crew sabotages us. How do we know they will not take the treasure?”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I trust Dean. Anyways I told him we would share the treasure fifty-fifty.”

“Ce qui la baise? Ce n’est pas le plan original!” an irate Michael bellowed.

“No wonder more than half of your crew refused to go on this voyage,” Balthazar piped in. “How could we trust the very men, who turned us in?”

“Things are different now between Dean and me. I don’t want to talk anymore about it. We are less than three weeks away from Jamaica. It is a little late to abandon ship.” Castiel held the food tray; ready to vacate the stifling kitchen.

“You are letting your cock think for you, Castiel,” Anna reprimanded him. “If they betray us once again; it will be your fault.”

“No, I am thinking with my brain and going with what my heart says. Dean will not allow any of his crewmembers to pull one over us.” Castiel exited the kitchen.

The three French people remained in the kitchen. In case something did come up; the trio started creating a back-up plan. One never knew what went through a pirate’s head. The Phoenix was infatuated with Castiel, as well, but many of the members of his crew were shifty rats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui la baise? Ce n'est pas le plan original!-What the fuck? That's not the original plan!


	12. Grapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Molly for commenting.

Later that evening after never ending watch duty, Balthazar entered his cabin dead tired. He received the surprise of a lifetime, when he saw Anna sitting on the center of the bed wearing a turquoise silk robe, which brought out the color in her eyes. Balthazar’s eyes twinkled and his smug britches became even tighter. The robe wasn't tied at the middle. His bride’s porcelain skin ethereally glowed underneath a lit lantern. Her dusky nipples peaked through the low v on the front. 

“Christmas has arrived early, ma petite gitan,” Balthazar said huskily. He undressed on his way to the bed. 

Anna sunk her knees on the mattress to help her husband undress. Once Balthazar stood nude in front of her in all of his bronzed and well-toned glory, the redhead led him to a copper tub. Jason and Jonathan had both dragged it inside the cabin earlier and filled it with boiling water. Anna calculated that by the time her husband returned from watch duty, the water would be warm. She dipped two fingers inside the tub and approved of the temperature. She gestured for Balthazar to get in.

“Aren’t you joining me, mon amour?” He asked as he entered and bunched his knees together, since the tub was small for his frame. 

“I know you are exhausted from a long day at work. Allow me to pamper you.” Anna poured a pitcher of warm water over his thick, wavy dark blond locks, which caused her husband to purr. Jasmine extract flowed over his wet hair. Anna soothingly massaged a bar of soap over his locks. When her magical fingers soothed his tingling scalp, Balthazar sighed as the day’s stress started to escape from his weary body.

After she finished washing his hair, Anna applied soap to every inch of his well-built form. Her inquisitive fingers lingered on his torso and leisurely slid down to his engorged cock. She traced his member and took her sweet time as she marveled at the organ’s ridges and veins. Anna never tired of feeling her husband’s phallus thicken even more while she touched it.

Balthazar moaned right before gently pushing her away. He dunked his head in the tub until the soap suds were no longer on his body. The pirate leapt out of the copper tub, splashing water on the wood floor. He grabbed Anna’s waist, which was gaining its sinful curves once again. His little spitfire had lost a lot of weight during her incarceration.  
“I am going to kiss you like no one has before.” He lowered his head and Anna plastered her hands over his slippery chest. Balthazar’s mouth plundered hers. They remained kissing until the two of them needed to come out for much needed air.

Anna could not cease staring into his merry blue eyes. The next thing she knew; Balthazar tossed her on the mattress. He hastily dried his drenched form with a dark towel. In no time he joined her on their bed. Balthazar pulled a bowl of grapes from the side table and plucked one off. He teased her full lips with it before allowing her to grasp it with her mouth. He repeated the teasing game once again but this time the grape fell in between her breasts. Anna laughed as Balthazar relaxed one of his muscular arms around her and arched her head backwards.

She delightfully watched as Balthazar popped another grape inside his mouth. He caught it between his straight, white even teeth. He lowered his head and parted her smooth thighs. Balthazar plopped the grape in between her labia. Anna soon felt his tongue slide against her already burning and sensitized flesh. 

Her toes and fingers dug into the mattress. Balthazar rolled the grape with his tongue. The small fruit rubbed deliciously against her throbbing clit. Anna panted loud. “I will kill you if you stop!” His teeth softly bit her burning flesh. Anna’s body was on fire. Her husband played her like a virtuoso violinist.

Balthazar retrieved the grape between his teeth again. His fingers slid easily inside her drenched warmth. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips as his teeth grazed her cleavage. Balthazar traced the grape languidly over her aroused nipples. He knew his wife was close to convulsing, when she attained orgasm.

He pulled her up to a sitting position while his fingers still tugged at her inflamed clit. Gazing into her eyes, the half gyspy noticed the naked desire burning within her eyes. His kissed her hard sending the small fruit inside her warm and velvety mouth. Anna swiftly swallowed it. Their tongues mated as their kiss became more intense. 

Balthazar observed a ceramic bowl filled with banana custard with the corner of his eye. “Lie down for me, ma cherie.” Anna obeyed. Balthazar completely opened her silk robe and slid it off her smooth creamy skin.

She reminded him of a Venus painting come to life. His staff finished curving into his abdomen. Balthazar smeared custard over Anna’s lips, nipples and labia. His fingers lingered over her clit. Her hips bucked upwards. 

Balthazar brushed his tongue along her lips and took his time laving off the custard. He then made his way to her breasts. He wiped them clean and moved on to suckle her hardened nipples. Anna pushed his head down below the Equator. She thought she was going to faint due to all the heavy panting. 

Balthazar’s tongue decadently swirled in the last spot he’d lathered the custard at. Anna’s thighs trembled. Balthazar blew at her swollen flesh. He spread her labia wide open and sucked her clit. Anna screamed out his name as her entire body trembled and perspired. She closed her eyes and saw fireworks. Balthazar lay behind her. His nude body was sweaty, too. He circled his arms around her waist. His right thumb flicked over one of her nipples.

It took the two of them several minutes to calm down. Anna snuggled closer to her husband. Her head was tucked beneath his chin. They murmured I love you to each other.   
Balthazar changed the conversation. “Ma petite chatte, I am worried about Michael.”

Anna arched an auburn brow. “Pourquoi?” 

“He seems obsessed with the notion Dean will double cross Castiel. He was the one, who came up with the plan in case the Impala crew betrays us for the treasure. Whenever I am in his presence that is all he speaks of.”

Anna kissed her husband’s hand. “My cousin broke his heart. Give Michael some time to get over it. It must be so hard for him to see Dean and Castiel together every day.”

“You are right, my love. I am over imagining things. Once we dock in Kingston, Michael we meet one of the local exotic beauties and forget all about Castiel, when he’s sliding in between her legs.”

“You will not have a wandering eye. If I catch a whiff of you sniffing after one of the locals; I will personally castrate you with the machete Castiel gave me for my birthday last year.”

Balthazar held her tighter. “You are the only one for me, my love.”

Meanwhile in a dark cabin, Michael lays on a hammock next to the porthole. The fresh ocean air calms his riotous interior. He removes a locket from his jacket’s pocket and opens the silver piece of jewelry. A cameo painting of Castiel is held within. Michael traces his former lover’s countenance with a thumb. He grinds his teeth and curses the day Dean Winchester was born. Castiel would still be his if it weren't for the aristocrat’s presence. Michael lit a cheroot and inhaled deeply. He exhaled a ring of smoke outside the porthole. 

The mercenary palmed himself remembering the first time he and Castiel made love. The blue eyed boy had been so eager to learn and so loving. In the early stage of their relationship, Castiel worshiped Michael. The mercenary closed his eyes and grinned. Castiel Ulliel will be his again. Oh yes, good things waited for him in Jamaica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Destiel but I promise they will definite return next chapter. 
> 
> Translation:
> 
> ma petite gitan-my little gypsy
> 
> chatte-female cat
> 
> Pourquoi?-Why?


	13. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Mollypr for reviewing. Everyone needs to keep their eyes on Michael.

The Impala churned its way majestically through waves which became choppier as the vessel continued to its destination, the island of Jamaica. The proficient ship entered the temperamental waters of the traitorous Caribbean Sea during hurricane season. The sun set at an earlier time than normal late in the afternoon. The sky resembled a dark grey velvet canopy. A crescent moon slightly illuminated the black dangerous ocean water. 

The Phoenix steered his prized vessel through treacherous oceanic territory. He stared at Castiel, who peered through a brass monoscope as he stood with his legs spread apart on the forecastle deck. The wind had picked up its pace. The silk black ribbon which Castiel used to hold his hair which he sported up to his neck now flew away. His hair covered his face. His black lawn shirt billowed in the wind. Dean was going to ask his lover if they were close to the storm. Lightning flashed against the dark canvas of the night sky and it was soon followed by loud booming thunder. “I guess that answers my question,” Dean murmured to himself.

Castiel headed towards the ship’s helm. He stood behind Dean and covered his hands. The two of them steered the Impala. He kissed the back of the Phoenix’s neck. After the sky turned inky black, the two captains order their men to go to their cabins. A storm most likely approached and the two men did not want any harm to come to any member of their crews. Also, Dean whispered in his lover’s ear he wanted to finally take him against the steering wheel. Alas, his fantasy would have to wait. Not only did a wicked storm approach but a hurricane by the look of things.

Dean enlaced his fingers with Castiel’s. “We have no other alternative but to ride out the storm.” He frowned.

“Remain here, while I gather some of the men. We will need all the help we can muster with all of the sail rigs.” Dean turned around and kissed Cas hard on the lips. Torrential rain pelted them, when they stopped the kiss. “Be safe, mon amour,” the mercenary stated before making his way to the cabins.

Sam read “Northanger Abbey” to Haley. He sat on a chair and the petite blonde dosed off in a hammock. For the last two weeks the two of them became close friends. They shared secrets, dined together in Samuel’s cabin and took strolls on deck to see the sunset. Sam surprised himself with how slow he was taking things with Haley. He was falling in love with the girl.

All of a sudden, the porthole opened due to a strong gust of wind. Haley gasped and jolted up. Lightning flashed extremely close to the ship. Thunder rattled several objects in the cabin. Samuel closed the book and threw it on the bed. “Just what we needed a bloody storm!” He searched for his brown jacket. Haley leapt from the hammock and her eyes landed on it. The jacket lied under the desk. She retrieved it and walked over to where Samuel stood.

Haley helped him put on the jacket. “I am afraid for your well-being. Please do not go out there.”

Sam smiled gently at her and traced her creamy cheek with a callused finger. “I need to help Dean. It’s too dangerous out there for him and Castiel. The two of them cannot man a ship in the middle of a storm on their own.”

Haley rose on tiptoes and kissed his jaw. “You better return to me in one piece, my lord.”

Sam cupped her chin and kissed her lips gently. “I will my little vixen. I still intend on marrying and deflowering you.”

Haley’s cheeks burned. She playfully pushed him towards the door. Loud pounding on their cabin door was heard. Sam opened it. Balthazar and Anna were on the other side. “Can Anna stay with Lady Haley? I do not want her to be alone during the storm,” Balthazar gazed lovingly at his wife.

“That is a brilliant idea. Please enter,” Samuel indicated to Anna. The petite redhead kissed her husband and told him to be safe. Balthazar saluted his bride before leaving with Sam.

Gabriel and Castiel fought verbally. The cabin boy wanted to assist on deck. “I will not have you endanger yourself, Gabriel. You have been close to death one too many times. Please keep Anna and Lady Haley safe. Will you do that for me, son?” He placed a hand over the short boy’s shoulder. 

Gabriel nodded. “I will guard the ladies with my life. They will be safe, mon capitaine.” 

Castiel ruffled the cabin boy’s hair. Thank God the lad stopped wearing those garish wigs he was so fond of in the past. Gabriel was the closest thing he would ever have to a son. Castiel vowed to himself after the barrel fiasco to keep the adolescent safe at all cost. Jonathan appeared and headed to the deck. Castiel stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To help my captain.”

“No, you are not. Dean would whip me if I allowed you to put your life in peril. You will be in charge of sick bay until the hurricane is no longer a threat to the Impala. You understand?” Castiel gave the boy a stern stare.

“Aye, captain…I will make sure everyone in sickbay is safe.” Jonathan nodded and went to obey the French pirate’s orders.

Castiel almost had a heart attack. As he headed out of the dark corridor, Michael appeared from the shadows. “How long have you been there?” Cas held a hand over his chest. 

“Long enough to see part of the brave and courageous mercenary I fell in love with,” Michael whispered. He sidled closer to Castiel. He blended perfectly in the darkness due to his black ensemble. Castiel was only able to see his silver eyes and gleaming white teeth, when the man spoke.

“We do not have time for foolishness, Michael. We are scheduled to ride out a hurricane. You know how dangerous these Caribbean storms are.” Castiel was on his way out but a strong arm snaked around his torso. The shorter man rolled his eyes. “Release me, Michael!”

“Nothing incites me more than seeing you all riled up,” he mouthed into Castiel’s neck. 

“Why must you make me say hurtful things to you? I love Dean. Can you not understand I want us only to be friends?!” Castiel tried pulling himself from the man’s iron like hold.

“This is just a silly phase, my beautiful angel. I was your first lover and shall be your last.” He tried kissing Castiel on the mouth but the younger man moved his head to the side. Michael’s lips landed on the corner of his mouth. He became enraged and bit Castiel’s skin hard. Cas had enough and kneed him in the groin with all of his strength.

Michael fell on the floor. Saliva pooled down his jaw. He laid in a fetal position and was in a lot of pain. Castiel turned and headed to the deck. A hand circled his left ankle. Castiel fell on the wood floor. The air was knocked out of him. He kicked at Michael’s face with the heel of his boot. “Stop it, Michael. You have become a raving lunatic!” 

“The two of you will never be happy together; not while I still breathe.” He spat on Castiel’s trousers before releasing him. 

The psychotic man was lucky they were in the middle of a hurricane. Castiel never thought he would live to see the day, he would desire nothing more than to beat Michael’s face to a bloody pulp and then toss his body into the ocean, so it could be devoured by famished sharks. 

Castiel encountered chaos as soon as he set foot on deck. The floor was slippery due to the water that was coming in. He had to be really careful walking. The wind gusts must be close to eighty miles per hour and the rain was so hard; visibility was a major issue. He assisted a group of men with buckets, who were given the task of emptying out the water that was seeping inside the vessel, in order to avoid flooding. His eyes searched for Dean’s form. Castiel became agitated, when he could not find him.

His heart jumped to his throat, when his eyes landed on Dean, who held on to the post of the main topsail. He screamed Dean’s name but in the middle of the chaos, his lover would not be able to hear him. A giant wave toppled on deck; knocking two of Castiel’s crew members down. 

The howling of the ferocious wind made Cas’ ears whistle incessantly. He held on tightly to the wooden rails. He needed to get to Dean. Another gigantic wave barreled into the Impala splicing a section of the vessel in two. A canon became lose and rammed Castiel against a post. The mercenary’s head slammed hard against the ship’s steering wheel. He lost consciousness. Wave after wave overtook the majestic ship formerly known as the Impala. More than half of both French and English crews were lost at sea. 

When the sun finally chose to make its appearance the following morning, large pieces from the Impala littered the sandy beach of a small Caribbean island. The surviving crew members were scattered on the actual beach and the adjoining jungle area. Dean groaned in excruciating pain. He opened one gritty eye. His hands dug into wet sand. He tasted sand on his cracked lips. His back was in throbbing pain. He barely recalled banging his entire back against a post, when a ginormous wave knocked him from the spot he was perched at while rigging a topmost sail.

His throat burned due to all the salt water he ingested after his beloved Impala sunk, and the survivors were discarded into the dark, dangerous and shallow waters of the Caribbean. Dean got on all fours in order to gingerly stand up. He felt like an eighty year old man. His clothes were wet. His lawn shirt was in tatters. He shrugged it off and tossed it on the grainy sand. God his back hurt like the devil!

Dean’s bloodshot emerald eyes scanned the beach for signs of any survivors. Castiel was the first person he thought of. Dean saw tall coconut palm trees swaying in the breeze and gulls flying nearby. “Castiel!” He screamed his lungs out. There was no answer. Dean yelled his lover’s name four more times and still did not receive a response. His throat hurt and his voice sounded battered. Dean sunk on his knees. Never had he experienced such desperation. “Please God let him be alive. You took my mother away, when I needed her the most. Please do not do the same with the love of my life.”


	14. Fatal Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you liked how I wrote the storm part, Mollypr.

Incessant “acks” entered Castiel’s foggy mind. He opened one eye. His vision was blurred. He closed the orb and the “acks” continued. The flapping of wings finished waking him up. The French man opened both eyes. He wanted to rub his bleary eyes but his hands were tied behind his back. Castiel swallowed hard. His throat was dry and burned like hell. His dark bangs covered half of his face. Cas’ back burned to overexposure to the sun.

Castiel rolled on the ground until he laid in a fetal position. Mammoth mangrove trees surrounded him and protected him from harsh sunrays. “Dean!” His voice came out gravellier than normal. 

The mercenary soon discovered the culprits of the annoying and never ending “acks”, a pair of red and green parakeets. The pests were perched on a low hanging branch. Castiel kicked the tree trunk awkwardly. The parakeets gawked indignantly and flew above him. 

“Shoo! Go away!” Castiel yelled. Something warm, brown and greenish fell on his arm. “Merde! Fly away you little bastards!” The parakeets tilted their heads to the side in unison to stare at the large creature, who had invaded their territory, before spreading their small wings and disappearing through the mangrove jungle.

Castiel wiggled his wrists to test the tightness of his binds. The material felt scratchy and rough against his skin. Where the hell was he? Who has him bound and more importantly where are the others? Whoever tied his wrists was an expert at making difficult knots. 

A dead iguana was hurled next to him. Castiel sat against a tree bark. He glared at the sight in front of him. Michael wiped blood from a dagger with a rag. “Why am I bound?” 

“You would have run to find the Phoenix upon regaining consciousness. I will not allow that, mon amant.” 

“We were lovers in the past. Mon Dieu, you have lost it. This is the last time I am going to say I am sorry. I am in love with Dean and I will love him until I draw my last breath.” When Castiel pressed the back of his head against the tree’s bark, he winced in pain.

“You have an ugly gash in the back of your head. I saved your life you ungrateful child. If I would not have found you in the ocean, you would be inside a satiated shark as we speak.” Michael carved lines on a tree with his dagger.

“Thank you, Michael. You have always been with me during my darkest times and for that will occupy a place in my heart forever.” Castiel felt blood ooze from the back of his head down his neck. He must have lost a lot of blood because everything spun around him, when he tried moving his head. “Can you please untie me? I promise I will not try to escape. Right now I am feeling light headed and weak.”

Michael’s stern gaze softened. He strode towards Castiel and knelt adjacent to him. He gently moved Cas’ head forwards and held the rag against his head gash. “Hopefully the pressure will stop the bleeding. You need to eat.” He motioned to the dead iguana. “I found a waterfall and will find something to use to bring you water.”

“The others will eventually find us. What will you do then? Dean will be furious.” Castiel started seeing double. He closed his eyes. His head throbbed. Michael lessened the pressure on his former lover’s gash. 

“As soon as you feel better, we will leave this island and make our way to Jamaica. The treasure will be ours. We will be able to build a magnificent ship and sail the world together. It will be like the old days. Remember when I meant everything to you.”

“Michael, do not,” Castiel started whispering, but Michael interrupted him.

“We will take a detour in England and you can finally have your revenge on the duke. I will help you, mon amour.” He traced his right thumb over the side of Castiel’s neck. The younger man scooted away. “Once the Phoenix is out of your life, you will crave my touch again.”

“I’m sorry for causing you to lose your mind, Michael. You have become obsessed with having me and cannot take no for an answer.” A tear slid down Castiel’s cheek. Michael was becoming more deranged and it broke his heart. 

Michael checked Castiel’s wound and was satisfied to see the injury ceased bleeding. “I will return soon with water. Lay down.”

Castiel closed his eyes. He once again laid down on the grass in a fetal position. He felt dizzy and nauseous. The excruciating pain in the back of his head intensified. He heard Michael’s steps recede away. Castiel tried not to concentrate much on the pain. So he remembered the first time he and Dean made love. How the Phoenix was putty under his ministrations. Castiel prayed for Dean and the others’ safety before falling asleep.

Dean walked for half a mile before he found Gabriel sobbing his heart out. “Boy, are you well?” Dean knelt next to the adolescent.

Gabriel nodded and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. “Uriel died saving me.” 

Dean knew Uriel was Gabriel’s closest friend. The gentle giant treated the boy as his little brother. “I am truly sorry.” Dean patted the youngster’s back. “Come with me. We need to search for other survivors.”

“I cannot leave his body to rot here on the beach,” Gabriel said in between sobs.

Dean took pity on him. “Help me carry him to the jungle. We’ll bury him there.”

Gabriel gave him a half smile and thanked him. Uriel was a tall and burly man. It was not an easy feat to drag his corpse into the jungle. The two of them used tree branches and coconut shells; Dean was able to cut with a machete that washed ashore. It must have belonged to one of the crewmen, who perished at sea. 

Two hours later, they drank greedily from coconuts. Gabriel was so tired; he was not able to walk. Dean was drained himself. “The sun is about to set. I say we spend the night here and start our search at sunrise.”

Gabriel nodded. He rolled his torn jacket into a ball to use it as a pillow for his head. “Thank you for helping me bury Uriel. He was family to me.”

“You are welcome, lad. Now go to sleep. I will protect you.” Dean leaned against a log and closed his eyes. He dreamed of the night his father’s goons attacked him and how Castiel came to his rescue. He was so gentle with him afterwards. Dean was so in love with the French pirate, it scared him. Never had he felt such intense emotions towards anyone in his entire life. Dean vowed to himself, he would find Castiel tomorrow. He knew his lover was alive. This would be the first night the two of them would not sleep holding each other.

Michael returned to Castiel in no time. He brought several coconuts for the sick man. Castiel desperately drank from one. Michael skinned the iguana before starting a fire. He roasted the animal. Once it was fully cooked, he cut it into bits and put half in a coconut shell. He offered the meat to Castiel, who shook his head.

“You need to get your strength back. Eat, Castiel.” Michael placed the food in Castiel’s hands. The younger man was only able to eat two chunks of iguana before emptying his stomach. His body shivered after he finished. Castiel never felt as weak as he did now. 

Michael noticed his flushed face. Castiel was perspiring profusely. He felt Cas’ forehead. The man was burning up. “You have an infection most likely from the gash on your head.” 

“I need Dean,” Castiel whispered before falling asleep.

Michael grinded his teeth and stabbed a tree bark with his dagger. God how he detested the Phoenix! Michael pondered going on a hunt for the British man and killing him once and for all. He could tell Castiel he found Dean’s corpse. That the man did not survive the storm and his bloated dead body washed up on shore. Castiel would never know Michael actually killed him. Michael smirked imagining himself cutting the Phoenix’s stomach open. He wanted to inflict an amount of insurmountable pain on the man, who stole the most precious thing he ever had.

Castiel murmured in his sleep. Michael lay behind him and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s torso. His body was a furnace. Their position at the moment reminded Michael of the nights they slept together under the stars in France and Italy. He would give or do anything to turn back time. He would stop Castiel’s plan of taking over the Impala and kidnapping the captain. That way the two men would have never met and Castiel would still be his.

Balthazar and Samuel combed the long stretch of beach the entire day and found no trace of either Anna or Haley. The tallest man was inconsolable. “I should never have kidnapped her and brought her along. If Haley is dead; it is my fault!” Sam punched the sand. 

The Frenchman, who sat next to him, placed a hand on his shoulder. “Never lose faith, mon ami. We will find them unharmed. My heart tells me ma petite hellcat is alive.” Balthazar smiled at the younger man.

“You are right.”

All of a sudden, they heard someone clear their throat. The two men turned back simultaneously. Balthazar leapt up and hugged his wife. He swung her in midair. Anna peppered kisses all over his craggy face. “I thought I was never going to see you again,” she mouthed on the side of his neck.

“Je t’aime mon amour,” Balthazar said fervently.

Haley approached Sam and slid her arms across his hips. She pressed her face into his muscular chest. The young girl cried. “I am so sorry you went through this.” Sam kissed the top of her head that barely reached his chin.

Haley ceased crying and arched her face backwards to look at the man she had fallen in love with. “I love you, Lord Wesson.”

Samuel’s frowned turned upside down. Dimples appeared on his cheeks. “I love you, too. The first church we stumble upon…we are getting married in. I want to make you my wife as soon as possible.”

Haley kissed his chin. Sam held on tight to her and did not release her for a very long time. Anna interrupted their reunion. “We found a waterfall nearby. There is a cave where we can settle in until we find a means to leave this place.”

Balthazar retrieved a compass he always carried from his jacket. “It still works,” he grinned. “According to the coordinates, we must be in the southern tip of Island of Hispaniola.”

Sam stood next to him. “Les Cayes perhaps?” Balthazar nodded. “So that means we are forty miles from Jamaica.”

“We should start our way to the cave before sunset,” Haley suggested.

Sam held her hand. Their fingers entwined. Anna and Balthazar walked behind them. “We must search for Castiel and the others early in the morning,” Anna stated. “I need to know my cousin is alive and well.”

“He is, sweetheart,” Balthazar reassured his wife.

As the quartet walked into the jungle, they passed large ragged rocks. Haley gasped. “Oh my God! That is Jonathan.” Sam covered her eyes. The cabin boy’s mangled corpse was stuck in between two giant rocks. His body must have been banged there by giant and treacherous waves during the hurricane. 

“Dean is going to be devastated.” Sam said. He neared the boy’s corpse and closed his eyes. “Balthazar, will you help me dig a grave for him. The sun is to set soon.”

Balthazar nodded. For the second time that day another crewmember was laid to rest in the island. The quartet finally made their way to the cave. Sam built a fire. The four of them were able to drink fresh water from the spring that led to the spectacular waterfall. As Anna closed her eyes, she heard meows coming from outside the cave. She removed herself from her husband’s hold. “What is it?”

“I hear meows coming from outside.” Anna slowly made her way to the entrance of the cave. The meows became louder. The full moon outside offered some light. Anna gazed down and smiled. “Lucifer!” She leaned down and grabbed the small feline. “The saying is true about cats having nine lives.” She kissed the kitten’s nose. Lucifer purred.

Anna brought the cat inside and placed him between her and her husband. The feline was fidgety and meowed incessantly. “You miss your masters, don’t you, little one. Have no fear we shall find them tomorrow and you will be one happy little family again,” Anna whispered to Lucifer before falling asleep.

Light rain descended upon Dean and Gabriel early the following morning. The cabin boy shook the Phoenix to wake him. Dean mumbled something under his breath. He remembered where he was and sat up. “Are you hungry, lad?”

Gabriel nodded. “Let us hunt for something then.” The cabin boy followed the pirate captain. 

The two of them did not stumble upon any wildlife. Gabriel was tired after walking for over three hours. Dean screamed, “Yes, a mango tree!” The Phoenix ran towards a tall mango tree filled with the sweet fruit. He climbed it efficiently and plucked four big juicy mangoes from it. He threw two to the cabin boy.

Gabriel peeled the outer skin and gobbled the fruit in less than two minutes. Syrup ran down his chin. After the duo wolfed down the fruit, they went in search of survivors. They took fifteen minute breaks every two hours, for Gabriel’s sake. Dean was desperate to find Castiel. 

Just when the Phoenix was starting to lose hope, Gabriel led him into a section of the jungle littered with mangrove trees. Dean entered the area. A blue and yellow parrot flew across his face. Dean swatted the bird away. “Mon capitaine, I found Castiel!” Gabriel waved Dean over enthusiastically.

Dean’s heart raced madly as he ran towards the cabin boy. Gabriel pointed to his captain, who looked to be sleeping on the ground. “Castiel!” Dean bellowed as he dashed to him.

Castiel’s eyelids flickered. He must be dreaming about Dean. There was no way he was actually here. He was so weak he could barely move his eyes. Dean knew something was wrong with his lover. He sat on the ground and noticed Castiel’s bound wrists. Dean growled. He retrieved a dagger from within one of his boots and cut the vines. 

Dean tapped Castiel’s stubble ridden cheek. “Castiel, can you hear me?” He held his lover’s hand. “He is burning up!” Dean informed Gabriel.

The cabin boy wrung his hands. He did not want his captain to die. Castiel was the closest thing he ever had to a papa. “What can I do?”

“Find a source of fresh water. I will stay with him.”

Gabriel nodded and ran. Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead. “My love, wake up for me please. Can you open your eyes?”

Castiel’s eyelids flickered. He licked his chapped lips. Dean saw his Adam’s apple wobble. “Dean?”

“Yes, it’s me, darling. I am here.” Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s messy hair.

Castiel opened his eyes. Dean had never seen anything more beautiful. The ocean blue orbs were bloodshot but still managed to knock his breath away. “Dean, is it really you, or am I dreaming?”

“I am here, love, and I am not going anywhere.” 

Castiel reached his fingers to touch Dean’s jaw. “Thank God you are alive. I cannot lose you, mon amour.”

Dean was about to kiss Castiel, when Michael appeared. “How touching. I am not sorry to interrupt your emotional reunion.”

“You were the bastard, who had him bound knowing he is ill?! I am going to kill you!” Dean stood up.

Michael reached for his dagger and was ready to throw it. “Make one more move and I will hurl this weapon right at Castiel’s heart. I have perfect marksmanship. I taught your lover everything he knows. He can vouch for my prowess.” Michael meant those words as a double entendre.

Dean’s nostrils flared. He dared not move. Michael was an unrecognizable madman now. “I thought you loved Castiel. Now you are willing to kill him? You are one crazy son of a bitch.”

“You will not have him if I kill him. That will give me immense satisfaction.” Michael spat on Dean’s boots. “The only way Castiel will live is if you step out of the way and allow me to take him to Jamaica. I found a native with a small craft which will take the two of us to the other island.”

“You sick bastard!” Dean clenched his fists.

“What will it be Phoenix?” Michael asked with a huge smirk on his face.


	15. Sam Finds A Goat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Mollypr! Let's see what Psycho Mikey is up to now.

Dean bit the inside of his right cheek. The Phoenix took two steps towards Michael, who held the dagger he was threatening to throw at Castiel tightly within his grip. “Oh no, mon ami…I am not stupid. One more step and I will not hesitate to kill him. Then I will slit your throat open.”

“Let Dean go, Michael. This is between you and me,” Castiel said in a weak voice. 

Dean swiftly gazed at his lover. “My love, the fever is affecting your thought process. There is no way in bloody hell I am leaving you with this psychopath!” 

“I am weary of waiting, Phoenix! Castiel is becoming more ill as time passes. I will be able to take him to receive medical attention in Kingston.”

Dean observed Castiel’s body was trembling. His body temperature continued rising. Movement from a nearby bush caught Dean’s attention. His eyes did not remain on it because Dean could not afford to raise Michael’s suspicion. Gabriel poked his head out. 

“Alright, Michael…you can take Castiel to Kingston. I will not stop you.” Dean lowered his head. 

Michael grinned malevolently. “You must give me your word, you will not follow us.”

“I give you my word,” Dean muttered. 

Michael strode towards Castiel. Dean nodded at Gabriel, who jumped out of the bush. The cabin boy held a large rock in his hands. He stumbled a little carrying the heavy stone. Michael was in the process of grabbing Castiel. The boy raised the rock and smashed it against the back of Michael’s skull. The mercenary’s eyes rolled backwards right before he fell on the ground, face forward.

Dean rapidly removed Castiel from underneath the fallen man. “You are a sight for sore eyes, lad.”

“I was not going to allow crazy Michael to harm Castiel.”

“Merci, mon fils,” Castiel told Gabriel. Gabriel wiped a tear from the corner of his left eye. This was the first time his captain referred to him as his son.

“Cas, will you be able to walk? We need to find help. I am not leaving you here on your own.” Dean knelt in front of his lover.  
Castiel nodded. Gabriel and Dean helped him stand up. His legs wobbled at first but then he took a few steps. “We can be on our way now.”

“What about him?” Gabe asked. He kicked Michael’s groin. 

“I will return for him and dish out a just punishment on his psychotic behalf,” Dean said. He spat on the unconscious man. The man threatened to kill Castiel. Dean relished for the moment to come, when he would make Michael pay for that.

The trio walked across the verdant and exotic jungle for half an hour. Castiel had his arms around Dean and Gabriel. He started breathing hard and everything started spinning around him. His legs gave out.

“Cas?!” Dean was quickly at his side. Castiel was close to fainting. 

Gabriel’s honey orbs scanned the area. “Help! Please someone help us!” 

All of a sudden, they heard voices coming from the south. “Did you hear that?” the cabin boy asked Dean. He was scared to get his hopes up. 

Dean flashed a smile. “I sure did!” He slid Castiel on his lap. “Help is on the way, Cas.”

Gabriel ran towards the voices. He skidded to a halt, when his eyes landed on Samuel and Balthazar. “Mon Dieu, is it really you?”

Balthazar laughed and enveloped his arms around the short boy. “You are alive, mon ami! Anna will be relieved to see you.”

“Balthazar, I am also glad to see you but…” Gabriel was close to tears.

“What is it, boy?” Samuel inquired.

“Michael has completely lost his mind and was going to kill Castiel and Dean.” His lower lip trembled. “The worst part is Castiel is ill.”

“What? Where the hell is he?” Balthazar rubbed his tired face. “Anna is going to be livid. Take us to him.”

“Follow me!”

“Is Dean with him?” Sam asked.

“Yes, they are together.”

“Thank you, God.” Sam glanced at the sky.

“Dean!” Sam ran up to his lifelong friend and gave him a bear hug. Dean clung to his friend.

“I am scared he is not going to make it.” He motioned at Castiel, who had lost consciousness.

Balthazar was on his knees checking for a pulse. “Sam, help me carry him to the cave. Anna will know what to do.”

Dean never felt as helpless as he did now. He followed his two friends as they carried the love of his life. “Mon capitaine, Castiel is a survivor. He has survived worse,” Gabriel tried to encourage the Phoenix.

The cave was within sight. Dean’s tense shoulders relaxed. He had faith in Anna. The girl was a walking encyclopedia of medicinal herbs and he knew Castiel was in good hands. The redhead would do anything within her power to save her cousin’s life.

Haley and Anna greeted the party at the entrance. Lucifer ran between Gabriel’s legs and climbed up Dean’s leg. “You made it! That is why people say cats have nine lives.” He scratched the kitten’s chin and held him. He joined the others.

“What happened to him?” Anna asked; worry evident in her voice.

“He has a big gash on the back of his head and has lost a lot of blood.” Dean sat next to Castiel and held one of his hands.

“Leave him here by the entrance. I will need light.” She turned to Gabriel and Balthazar. “Search for quassia tree and cut parts of the bark. Balthazar, you know what it looks like. That will help combat the infection.”

Haley volunteered to accompany them. Samuel chose to hunt for food. He kissed the tip of Haley’s nose before they separated. “What can I do?” Dean asked.

“Exactly what you have been doing…speak to him. He needs to know somehow you are at his side.” She smiled at Dean. “I will go fetch water for him.”

Castiel lay in a fetal position. Dean curled up behind him. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ middle. His body shook and was on fire. Dean kissed his shoulder. “I am not going to let you die on me damn it. We have been through so much and deserve our happiness.” Castiel replied incoherently. “I refuse to lose you, Castiel. You hear me?” 

The sun was close to setting. Dean held Cas tighter. The man’s body was burning up. It felt like a furnace. Anna placed a wet rag over Castiel’s forehead. She sang a French lullaby while she stroked his drenched hair. 

“We found it!” Gabriel bellowed.

Balthazar handed his wife several pieces of bark from a quassia tree. Haley already started to build a fire. Samuel taught her the previous night. Anna made tea from the bark. She passed a coconut shell to Dean. “You have to make him drink it somehow.”

The Phoenix nodded. His hands shook as he sat Castiel on his lap. He gently tapped his lover’s cheek twice. “Cas, open your beautiful eyes, love.” 

Castiel’s eyelids flickered. It felt like an eternity waiting for him to open them. They were half opened. “You need to drink this in order to feel better.”

Castiel gazed at the tea but did not move. “Please do it for me, Castiel.” Dean moved the coconut shell closer to the Frenchman’s lips. Cas managed to open his mouth. Dean gingerly poured a little of the tea. 

Cas swallowed it. “Good, now drink more.” Castiel was able to drink most of the tea. He soon fell asleep.

Anna inhaled deeply. “That is a good sign. He must drink the tea every three hours.” 

“Baaah” sounds came from outside the cave. “What the hell is that?” Balthazar asked.

Everyone stepped outside. Samuel led a goat. “I found a source to provide us with milk and I was able to pick avocados and mangos.”

“Job well done, Sam,” Balthazar patted the giant on the back.

After everyone ate and Dean gave more tea to Castiel, the Phoenix asked Sam to go with him somewhere. “Where are we going?” Sam asked. He carried a lit torch to guide their way through the jungle.

“I need to kill Michael. I cannot afford to have him running around. He is a danger to all of us.” Dean froze. 

“What is it?” Sam asked. He furrowed his brows.

“This is the exact spot where we left him. The bastard must have escaped! This is my fault. I should have not left him unattended. Who knows where the hell he is now?”

“Let us return to the others and warn them.”

Anna was dumbfounded, when she heard the tale of how Michael lost any connection to reality. “We suspected things were not right with him. This is all so sad. We used to be a family.” 

“His mother was placed in a nunnery, when he was a small child, because she was afflicted with a mental illness. Michael must have inherited it,” Balthazar said as he consoled his wife.

“We all must be on guard at all times,” Dean warned the others.

A week passed in which the survivors began the process of building a raft that would take them to Jamaica. Miraculously, items drifted ashore from the Impala: a chest with clothes for the men, cooking utensils and a machete which came in extremely handy to build the raft.

Castiel’s fever was almost entirely gone. He was mad because Dean and Anna would not allow him to help in anything. He felt like an invalid. Dean approached him after working on the raft for four consecutive hours. The small vessel should be ready by tomorrow.

Dean was shirtless. His skin was sun burnt and glistened with sweat. Castiel could not help himself and ogled the man. He no longer felt weak and his body craved for Dean’s. “You are filthy and I need a bath.” Castiel stood up. He released Lucifer.

“Are you saying I stink?” Dean playfully inquired.

“I heard there is a waterfall nearby. Can we please go?”

“Are you up for the short trip?” Dean really wanted to go.

“Yes” Castiel did not wait for his lover and was on his way out. 

Dean walked at his side and gave Cas directions on how to get to the waterfall. The tranquil sound of the cascading water greeted them as they were near. A path of fuscia Hibiscus flowers led the way to the beautiful waterfall. Lush green plants surrounded them. Castiel undressed himself and sauntered close to the water. He dropped his clothes over huge rocks. Dean followed his lead.

“Be careful, Cas!” Dean did not want the mercenary to slide on the slippery rocks and crack his skull open. 

Castiel winked at him before diving in the water. He disappeared under the clear surface and reappeared immediately. He wiped long, wet bangs away from his eyes. “The water is marvelous, Dean. Hurry inside!”

Dean dove expertly into the water. The water was a perfect temperature. Castiel swam around until he started to get tired. He was not going to overexert himself. Dean met him underneath the waterfall. He slid his arms across Castiel’s hipbones and brought the other man closer to him. Their chests touched. Castiel kissed Dean’s freckles. “I see new freckles.”

“It is due to overexposure to the sun,” Dean mumbled. “I hate the damn things.”

“Well I love them.” Castiel kissed Dean longingly on the lips. The Phoenix moaned. God how he missed being with the man he loved. The couple kissed hungrily. Castiel maneuvered Dean to slick rock walls. Dean slid his legs around the blue eyed man’s hips. Cas bit Dean’s jaw as he slid inside him. Dean raked his nails across Cas’ back, while his lover thrust deep and hard inside him.

“I have missed this so much, mon amour,” Castiel whispered in Dean’s ear. 

Dean sunk the soles of his feet into Castiel’s hard ass cheeks. “Deeper, Cas…I need you to fill me up as much as you can.” 

Castiel did not have to be told twice. He jerked Dean off and slammed harder into him. Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He panted heavily right before his vision turned white. Castiel spilled inside him and climaxed. Dean’s body slid languidly against the rock wall. 

As the lovers experienced the afterglow together, a British ship made its way to the island where the survivors were.


	16. The British Are Coming!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Mollypr for commenting. FYI two more chapters to go!

Samuel raised a rusty machete in mid-air to cut bamboo into smaller pieces for the raft. He wiped perspiration from his glistening bronze chest. A crimson bandana Haley created from a ratty table cloth which washed ashore held his long hair back. Balthazar handed his new friend a coconut to drink from. Sam nodded his thanks before washing down the entire fresh drink. He wiped his mouth. The glistening ring which hung from a silver chain the Sasquatch wore around his neck, caught Balthazar’s eye. “Mon ami, I have been meaning to ask you why you wear that ring around your neck.”

Sam smiled fondly as he twirled the silver band around his callused knuckles. “This is the ring I will give Haley on our wedding day. The topaz in the center reminds me of her eyes.”

Balthazar chuckled. “You are truly smitten. The petite vixen has you wrapped around her pinky.”

“I fell in love with her at first sight.” Sam resumed chopping the bamboo. 

“I confess to being smitten with my petite spitfire, when my eyes landed on her for the first time. Anna is one of the most courageous people I have ever met. That says a lot with my line of work. I cannot wait for her to be pregnant with our first child. I will spoil her rotten.” Balthazar leaned against a bamboo tree. His blue eyes held a dreamy gaze.

“We are both whipped,” Samuel said as he sunk the machete through the bamboo.

“And I would not want it any other way, mon ami.”

“Where the bloody hell are Dean and Castiel? They should be here helping us, in order to expedite the building of the raft.” Sam gently threw four identical looking pieces of bamboo at Balthazar’s feet. The French man’s task was to bind them securely to the finished portion of the makeshift vessel.

“You know what they are up to,” Balthazar replied wiggling his brows.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Those two never stop. I almost rinsed my eyes out with soap after discovering them going at it like two rabid jack rabbits in the Impala’s pantry.”

“Did they stop?” Balthazar always had a penchant for gossip.

“No, the slimy buggers cackled like hyenas and Dean had the audacity to wink at me and increase his tempo.” Samuel frowned and knitted his brows.

A cockatoo squawked and sat itself on a tree branch nearby. Its white plumes stood majestically in front of its head. It tilted its feathery head to the side to watch the two pirates at work. “I say we call it a day in an hour if the two lovebirds do not make an appearance,” Balthazar suggested.

“I strongly concur. My back is killing me.”

The lulling and soothing noise of the waterfall was making Dean sleepy. The tawny haired pirate stretched his nude golden body luxuriously over large rocks. The sun shined brightly causing him to close his emerald eyes. The sound of rustling clothes made him crease his eyebrows. “My love, come and lay down with me for a while.” He patted the empty space at his right side.

“I feel guilty for leaving Samuel and Balthy on raft duty while we gallivant around the island.” Castiel pulled a navy blue lawn shirt over his head. He tossed Dean’s trousers at the lazy man’s head.

Dean growled and threw his trousers to the side. He slid his right hand leisurely down his smooth muscled torso. Castiel licked his dry lips. “I am not in the mood for games, Dean. We need to escape from this island as soon as possible. Michael, the rat stole the treasure map and is on his way to find it!”

“You are a spoilsport; that is what you are,” Dean mumbled under his breath. His hand reached his cock. He flicked his thumb over the slit. He moaned low. Castiel’s pants became tighter. “It would be more pleasurable for the two of us if you were the one pleasuring me.”

“Two can play at this game,” Castiel thought to himself. He sat a few feet away from his lover and blew at his knuckles.

Dean bit his lower lip as he languidly stroked his member which in no time turned crimson and engorged. “Hmmm feels so bloody good,” he huskily whispered. Dean imagined Castiel’s roughened hands doing this to him. He closed his eyes and he smeared cum across his swollen shaft. Castiel arched a dark brow.

Meanwhile Gabriel climbed a tall papaya tree by the beach. He was starving and tired of eating mangoes and coconuts. So the cabin boy wanted to take a stab at papayas. The small wiry adolescent climbed the tree expertly. Castiel always told Gabe he reminded him of a spider monkey. Gabriel grinned as he plucked the first juicy fruit from the tree. Strange voices captured his attention. Gabe sat silently on a sturdy branch. About a dozen men in dark blue British naval uniforms carrying muskets combed the beach. Once the men disappeared into the jungle, Gabriel’s hands started shaking. He dropped the papaya on the sand. He scurried down the tree in search of his friends.

Dean came right in front of Castiel. The French man was making his way over to his lover, when Gabriel ran towards them. The cabin boy caught his breath. Upon seeing Dean’s current nude state, he turned beet red and covered his eyes with his right hand. “British officers are here.” Gabriel leaned down and clutched his knees.

Dean cursed as he began dressing. “Go warn the others, I will follow you shortly.” He and Castiel stared at each other before the French mercenary left with the cabin boy.

Anna and Haley washed clothes over rocks by a spring. The redhead became pale. Anna ran behind bushes and emptied her stomach. Haley ran to her side and soothed her back. “Anna, I do not want to pry but are you with child?”

Once her stomach was empty, Anna wiped the corner of her mouth with the sleeve of the lawn shirt she borrowed from her husband. “Please do not say a word. I want to tell Balthy once we are off the island. My monthly flux stopped two months ago.”  
Haley embraced the French woman. “Congratulations! I am so happy for you.”

“Merci”

“Boy or girl?” Haley led Anna to a tree stump. The redhead smiled before sitting down.

“Boy with his father’s mischievous blue eyes.”

The two women smiled. A twig being stomped on caught their attention. Haley’s complexion became ashen and her eyes widened in fear. “Father?” Anna stood up and held her friend’s hand.

“So it is true; you ran off with that bounder the Earl of Wesson!” Lord Summerton walked menacingly towards his only child. “You are truly a disgrace, Haley Amelia Summerton! Why look at you. You resemble a common street urchin in those clothes!” Haley wore some of Gabriel’s clothes.

“I have had enough of your madcap adventure. This farce ends now! Lord Stark is willing to ignore your fallen woman status and wants to marry you.” 

“I am not going with you.” Haley stomped her right foot on the grass.

Lord Summerton glared thunderously at his defiant daughter. “You little chit…you will do as I say. I am your father and until you are not married I make decisions for you.” He grabbed his daughter’s left hand and pulled her towards him. “I will not repeat myself. Haley, I will have the earl taken prisoner. He will be tried and found guilty of kidnapping amongst other crimes and will hang.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Haley said as she fought her father.

“I will.”

Anna screamed for help. All of a sudden, Gabriel and Castiel stumbled upon the scene. Lord Summerton’s eyes landed on the mercenary. “Ah…you must be Castiel Ulliel. An old friend of mine is anxious to be reacquainted with you. He sends his regards.”

“I am more anxious than he is to come face to face with his reptilian self.” Castiel grabbed the dagger he sported on his waistband. Haley’s father cackled.

Dean screaming Castiel’s name was heard. The man arrived and skidded to a halt, when he saw Lord Summerton. Dean swallowed hard. “You are the culprit for all of this!” Haley’s father pointed at him. “The duke is enraged. Word of his son’s predilection for male flesh spread through the Ton like wildfire.”

“I do not care,” Dean said. He stood next to his lover.

“That is none of my business. I got what I came for…my whore of a daughter. Say goodbye to your guttersnipe friends, my dear.” He shoved Haley forward. 

“Take another step and I will not hesitate to throw my dagger at your heart, my lord.” Dean took a step forward.  
Lord Summerton laughed. Suddenly, half a dozen British officers circled them. The soldiers aimed their muskets at them. “Fuck me,” Dean whispered. Gabriel scurried over to Anna and held her.

“I am not stupid to come by myself. Make one move and these men will shoot all of you,” Lord Summerton grinned as he led his daughter to the beach.

Haley’s eyes filled with tears. “I am so sorry,” she told her friends. “Tell Samuel, I love him and always will.”

The soldiers gave the Summertons time to embark on the naval ship before leaving. “What the hell do we do now?” Gabriel asked.

“We are outnumbered and barely have any weapons.” Dean yanked his hair. “Sam is going to go ballistic.”

“Why am I going to lose it?” Sam asked. He smiled as he joined the group. Anna ran to her husband crying.

“What happened, my love?” Balthazar held her tight.

“Sammy, shit I do not know how to say this.”

Sam’s eyes scanned the area for Haley. “Where’s Haley?” His heart started beating wildly. “The only times you refer to me as Sammy is when the shit hits the fan. Where is she, Dean?!”

Castiel stood between both men. Samuel looked as if he was about to pounce on his best friend. “Samuel, I am sorry, but Lord Summerton brought naval soldiers with him. He took Haley with him.”

“No, this cannot be happening! We were getting married once we reached Jamaica.” Sam breathed hard through his nose. “Maybe it is not too late to rescue her.” Samuel ran towards the beach.

The others were on his tail. Sam stopped on his tracks. The British naval ship already sailed away from the island. His eyes landed on Haley, who physically fought her father. The man grabbed on to her arms and shook her like a rag doll. “I love you, Sam!” 

Samuel ran into the water. “I love you; too Hales and I promise I will find you!” 

Dean and Castiel were knee deep in water now. The two stood at Samuel’s sides. Castiel’s breath hitched. The Duke of Winchester stood next to Haley and her father. The man had the audacity to salute Castiel with two fingers. God he needed to kill the monster soon! The worst part of all of this was seeing Michael standing adjacent to the duke. He waved at Castiel and cackled.


	17. Unexpected Help

Sam desperately pulled off the bandana which covered his hair and discarded it on the sand. He bit his lower lip hard cutting it as a result. “This is my fault. I should never have brought her along.” Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. The naval vessel was a speck on the horizon now. He swallowed hard. “Her father is going to marry her off as soon as they set foot on British soil.”

Dean tried to calm down his agitated friend. He placed a hand over Sam’s shoulder. “Lady Haley loves you. I have never seen her as animated and happy as she was with you.”

Castiel bent down and retrieved the bandana from the pristine sand. He wiped the corner of the giant’s mouth which was smudged with blood. Sam nodded his thanks and palmed the piece of cloth, Haley had created for him. His heart ached, when he remembered how she always fell asleep at night toying with his long hair. 

“She deserves to be saved from being forced to marry a man she does not love. I cannot do a thing because we are stuck in this God forsaken island!” Sam screamed at the cerulean sky.

Balthazar inched closer to the irate giant. “Perhaps there is a way out of here. Last night I did not want to get my hopes up but I saw billowing smoke not too far from the cave.”

“Why did you not say anything?” Anna asked.

“I attributed it to being a hallucination. Maybe we can form a search party to find, who else is living on the island.” 

Castiel stood in front of his old friend with his arms crossed against his chest. “That is an excellent idea. Dean and I can search for other inhabitants.” He started walking into the jungle. Michael mentioned something about finding an island dweller, who was going to help him reach Jamaica.”

Dean pulled him to a stop. “Not so fast, love. You are still recuperating and are in no condition to be hiking through the jungle.”

Gabriel smirked. “You were not saying that, when I found you by the waterfall earlier.”

Both Dean and Castiel gawked at the cabin boy. “Shut up, Gabriel!” They bellowed simultaneously.

“Dean, I loathe when you treat me like an invalid. I am perfectly fine now and will accompany you to find the source of the smoke.” Castiel arched a dark brow.

“No, you are not. Besides, Balthazar will lead Sam and me to where he saw the smoke being emitted from. You need to stay with Anna and Gabriel. Who knows who or what else will decide to visit us today? They need someone to protect them.” The Phoenix cupped his lover’s jaw. “Humor me, Cas.”

Castiel gazed at the sand before his electric blue eyes landed on Dean. “Very well but please be careful.” His thumb caressed Dean’s hand.

“We will return soon. I promise.” Dean gave no thought to their friends surrounding them. He kissed Castiel hungrily in front of them.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You two cannot keep your hands off each other. It is nauseating; sacre bleu!”

Dean and Castiel continued devouring each other. Sam cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt, but there is a damsel in distress, who is in desperate need of saving.”

Dean released his hold on Castiel. He licked his lips savoring his lover on them. The Phoenix knew he would never tire of his lover’s taste and smell. He winked at Cas before heading towards the green foliage, which led to the jungle. “Balthazar, lead the way!” Balthy used a machete to remove vines and shrubs that obstructed their path.

The orange sun began to dip into the horizon several hours later. Castiel escorted his cousin and the cabin boy to the cave. Anna boiled water and Gabriel cut mangoes into cubes. Castiel sharpened his beloved dagger with a large sharp stone. Anna sat next to him. “I remain in awe over Michael’s erratic behavior. I know you must be hurt. The two of you were inseparable for so long. He taught you everything you know.” 

“I do not want to talk about him. He is dead to me.” Castiel shook his head and felt the sharpened tip of the dagger. He would not hesitate to use the deadly weapon on Michael; especially if the man were to threaten any of his friends. 

Anna changed the subject. “The others are taking too long. I am beginning to worry about their wellbeing.”

“If they are not back within the hour; I will personally go search for them.” Castiel was satisfied with the dagger now. 

“Balthazar, I am beginning to think the smoke turned out to be a hallucination after all,” Dean said as he followed the Frenchman. 

“I pray to God it was real. I need to get Anna out of here.” Balthazar cut a dangling rotten vine. He then continued on his way.

Sam sniffed. “I smell smoke!”

Dean’s eyes darted across the darkening jungle. “Over there! Head west, Balthazar.”

The trio ran towards the now visible smoke. As they approached it, they could clearly smell meat being roasted. “Do not take another step,” a masculine voice speaking with an accent of someone from the States growled. 

The three men froze and raised their hands in surrender. A rifle was aimed at Dean, who stood in the middle. “We come in peace.”

“We will see about that,” the middle aged man with a beard stated. “What business brings you here?” He glanced at the trio suspiciously.

“We were shipwrecked here after our vessel was destroyed during a hurricane,” Sam supplied. The stranger lowered his rifle a little. “We need to find a way out of this island as soon as possible. Someone’s life is in peril.”

“What is going on?” a dark skinned man about the same age as the one with the beard appeared from behind bushes. 

“These idjits claim to have washed ashore as a result of the last storm. They need a way out of here.” The two men stared at each other.

“Maybe we can come to some sort of financial arrangement. Wouldn’t you agree, Bobby?” 

“I reckon, Rufus.” Bobby lowered his rifle.

The trio no longer held their arms up in surrender. “We have no coins or valuable items on our person,” Balthazar said.

“Then we are in an impasse,” Bobby stated.

“What do you need coins for if you live in this island?” Dean asked.

“My brother here,” Bobby started saying.

The three men gaped at him. “No offense but the two of you, do not look anything alike,” Dean added.

Bobbly scowled at the young man. “We are half-brothers, idjit. Rufus was a slave and I helped him escape. We sailed here and are searching for somewhere safe to settle. His former owners are looking for us as we speak; hence why we need currency.”

Rufus cut in. “You have said enough, Bobby. We don’t know and these buffoons may be working for those pigs.”

“I swear we are not. We need a way out of here; the sooner the better,” Sam stated.

Bobby and Rufus put their heads together and whispered to each other. “Wait a minute! We have in our possession a treasure map. The booty is located in Jamaica. We can give you ten percent of the loot if you help us escape from here.” Dean directed his words to the two Americans.

“How do we know this is not a scam?” Rufus asked.

“You can come with us and join the treasure hunt,” Dean suggested. 

Rufus and Bobby spoke amongst themselves for five minutes. Bobby turned towards the trio. “Alright, we will join your little expedition. At the first sight of foul play we will shove a pike up your asses and rip them out of your mouths…capisce?”

“I value my ass too much,” Dean said.

“I bet you do,” Balthazar piped in.

“Blow me!” 

“I shall leave that to darling Cassie.” 

“I gather you have a ship?” Sam inquired.

“Yes, let us gather our meager belongings and we can be on our way,” Bobby replied.

“Wait we need to return for the others,” Dean said.

“Wait a minute, I thought it was only the three of you,” Bobby stopped throwing dirt at the fire.

“There are three others. They do not pose a threat: a woman, adolescent boy and man, who is recuperating from a head injury.   
We promise there are no others.” Sam informed the bearded man.

“Very well…we will fetch them and head to the cove where our ship is hidden. Since you are in such a hurry we can leave under the cover of darkness,” Rufus informed them.

“Thank you, so much. You will be richly rewarded. You have our word,” Sam told the two men.

“We better be idjit.”

Anna hugged her husband as soon as the trio returned from their little jungle adventure. Gabriel and Castiel eyed the two newcomers curiously. Dean made the introductions. “We need to set sail this evening. Put out the fire and bring along all the fruit and water we can carry. The voyage should take about two and a half days.”

Lucifer leapt on top of Castiel’s shoulder. The mercenary tickled his chin. “We are finally leaving this hell hole, petit demon.” Lucifer purred and rubbed his cheek against Cas’.

“Hurry!” Rufus bellowed. He rolled his eyes witnessing a grown man playing with a darn cat.

Bobby led the way, holding a lit torch through the dark jungle. The trek took almost an hour to cross over to the western side of the island, which housed a hidden cove. The party climbed down steep and slippery walls made of rocks to reach the cave. A small merchant vessel that seemed to be able to hold approximately a dozen people was anchored inside. 

“She’s a sight for sore eyes,” Dean said smiling. Finally, they were going to have a chance at finding the treasure. He fervently hoped they would be able to beat Michael to it. The crazy son of a bitch should not receive a farthing from it. 

Bobby and Rufus prepped the ship called Huntress for the voyage to Jamaica. Soon the vessel set sail through the Caribbean Sea. The waves in the azure water were calm. The full moon and smorgasbord of stars guided them. Dean sat by himself. He was deep in his thoughts, when Castiel plopped next to him. “A chilling for your thoughts,” he said. Cas nudged the Phoenix’s shoulder.

Dean gazed morosely at the ocean. “With everything that transpired on the island I have not had a chance to mourn my crew. Jonathan was just a boy. He was loyal to his Impala family.”

Castiel rested his head over his lover’s shoulder. “I am sorry. I know you must have cared for Jonathan as much as I do for Gabriel.” Dean kissed the top of Cas’ hair. 

Fifty hours after the Huntress left the southernmost part of the island of Haiti, it docked at Kingston. The winds were favorable in getting them to their destination so quickly. Rufus and Bobby glued themselves to the group because they were still suspicious of them. They did not want to be fleeced out of their part of the supposed treasure.

Balthazar convinced two nuns from a local convent to provide shelter to Anna and Gabriel for a week. He surmised that is how long the treasure hunting excursion would take. He kissed his wife longingly and promised he would return to her safe and sound. Anna chose not to reveal the news of her pregnancy to her husband yet. Gabriel gave him his word he would take care of Anna.

On the meantime, the other members of their ragtag group provided descriptions of Michael, the duke and Haley’s father. A man, who ran a supplies store, informed them the men, who fit the description purchased shovels, canteens and other items.

“So they are on their way to the treasure,” Dean said.

“They cannot be too far ahead. There is a problem though. We do not have the map. Michael stole it from Cas.” Sam punched the wall.

“He stole a replica. I still carry the original, mon ami.” Castiel removed the piece of parchment from within his right boot.   
Sam held Castiel and kissed him hard on the mouth. “You are a bloody genius!” Dean playfully shoved the Sasquatch away from his lover. 

“I forged the original map in case someone double crossed me. Call me a paranoid bastard.”

Dean convinced the store owner to provide them with supplies they required for their treasure hunt. He signed an IOU for when they returned. Balthazar caught up with them. The group hitched a ride from an old farmer. The carriage would get them as close as possible to the Red Hills, which was where the treasure was supposedly buried at.

The pirates would have to make their way on foot for the remainder of the expedition. They rested after walking for two straight hours. Sam wiped sweat from the back of his neck and underarms. Castiel and Dean gulped down water from a canteen. Bobby and Rufus breathed heavily as they sat on logs. The two men were no spring chickens. Balthazar splashed water over his face. “Tea time is over, idjits…let’s find the treasure.”

It was after midnight, when they reached the Red Hills. The group was silent, while they made their way to the Brits’ camp. Luck was on their side because no officers were in sight. “The duke is such a greedy bastard he most likely ordered the soldiers to return to England. No way in Hell is he going to share the treasure with so many people.”

“His greed will be our ally then. I say we follow them once they head to the treasure and catch them off guard,” Castiel suggested. Dean nodded. His emerald eyes landed on Michael, the dirty rat. The man laid the map flat on the ground and was pointing at a specific location with a twig. Dean’s right hand landed over his dagger. He counted the minutes for it to slice Michael open.

They took turns keeping vigil of the camp. Sam was first on guard duty. His eyes never left the sole tent which had been erected. He observed Lord Summerton leave it earlier in the evening. That meant Haley was inside. There was no way in Hell he would allow his daughter to be escorted on her own by a group of men back to England. Sam fought with himself because he desired nothing else but to make his way into the tent and rescue Haley.

Lord Summerton remained outside going over the map with Michael and the duke. Samuel was close to losing the little bit of patience he had left. He fingered the handle of the dagger he carried at his waist. The sound of boots crunching on dirt and rocks caught his attention. The giant turned his head both ways and saw nothing. The rear end of a pistol was banged against the back of his head. Sam fell like a tall tree on the ground.


	18. Fin

An hour later, Samuel opened gritty eyes. His head hurt like the Dickens, when he raised it from the ground. Haley, who was being restrained by her father, spoke, as tears slid down her peaches and cream cheeks. “I knew you would come for me.” Haley tried wiggling away from her evil father’s ironclad grip. 

“I was not going to leave you with these vipers.” Sam hissed, right before Michael kicked his ribs. 

“What a touching scene,” Lord Summerton said sarcastically. The tent flap opened. The Duke of Winchester waltzed in, as if he owned the damn place. He aimed a gleaming pistol at Sam. 

“Have to say I am even more disappointed now knowing my daughter ran off with a brainless oaf. Were you so brainless to believe you would get away with the crime, Wesson?!” Summerton said. His voice dripped with disdain. 

Haley stomped hard on her father’s left foot. The older man oomphed and released her. Haley ran to Sam. She did not want to see him get hurt on her behalf. The girl assisted the man she loved in sitting properly. 

The duke snorted. “He was always a waste of space just like the abomination of the bastard, who I raised as my heir. All of London knows the two of you are pirates…nothing but criminals of the high seas. That Dean made things worse, when he chose to become a freak of nature gallivanting all over town with that French sycophant. He is in for quite a surprise. That Ulliel boy is only using him to get to me.”

“You do not know anything about them,” Sam said.

“Close your mouth, you idiot! Ulliel is so naïve to believe he will avenge his parents’ death, but I will never give him the satisfaction.” John cackled. “You,” he motioned to Michael. “Tie him up and make sure he does not attempt to escape. His muscular physique will come in handy for the digging.”

“Where are the others? I know you did not come all this way on your own,” Lord Summerton asked. He pushed Sam to the floor and stepped on his foot with the heel of one of his Hessian boots. Haley hurled herself at her father. She pounded her small fists on the man’s chest. John grabbed her. Lord Summerton slapped her hard across the cheek. Haley’s head swung backwards. 

“You son of a bitch! I am going to kill you!” Sam screamed.

Haley’s light amber eyes locked with Sam’s enraged orbs. “I am alright.” Sam’s vision turned crimson seeing the red handprint on her skin. He gulped hard before speaking.

“The others remained on the other island. I took the raft we built and set sail on my own.” Sam breathed hard and spat on Lord Summerton’s boot. 

Michael smirked and tied Sam’s wrists and ankles. Haley told Sam she was sorry. He smiled at her. Lord Summerton grabbed his daughter’s arm and led her outside. Michael remained guarding Sam. Samuel cringed. He was imagining Dean’s reaction, when he discovered he was not at his guard post.

Dean woke up two hours later. It was his turn for guard duty. He strolled over to the spot where Sam was left at. He retraced his steps and there was no sign of the Big Foot. Dean lay on the ground and watched the campsite. His eyes widened as they landed on Haley, her father and the duke lying around a campfire. Lord Summerton’s arms were wrapped around Haley’s middle. There was no sign of Michael anywhere. Dean cursed. “Sam, you are the dumbest person I know.” He decided not to wake the others. They would stick to the original plan. 

Castiel, Dean, Rufus and Bobby shared extremely strong, black coffee the Americans made as soon as the sun made its appearance. The coffee was so bitter, Dean was afraid it created a giant hole in his stomach. The four men lay on their bellies keeping watch of the campsite. Michael shoved Sam unceremoniously out of the tent. Sam scowled at the mercenary. “Now we know where Sammy boy ended. He better not have gone to rescue Haley on his own.” Dean narrowed his eyes on his lifelong friend.

“I highly doubt it, mon amour. Michael most likely went on a sweep of the area and ambushed him. He is stealthier than a panther, when he wants to be.” Castiel’s eyes were on the duke. He fisted his right hand. Mon Dieu! How he longed to drag the man responsible for his family’s demise somewhere and torture him for a long time before putting an end to his miserable life. Now that he knew the duke was not Dean’s biological father, Castiel will luxuriate even more in the aristocrat’s long and agonizing death.

Michael and Sam brought the tent down. Samuel had no other choice since the duke aimed a pistol at him. After all the supplies were put away in a sack like bag, Lord Summerton ordered the giant to carry everything.

“Poor Sammy, he’s being used as a pack mule,” Dean could not help himself and chuckled.

“Let’s give them a ten minute lead and then we follow,” Bobby suggested. 

Castiel turned out to be an expert tracker. He followed the other’s trail with no problems. The darkness of a new night assailed them. “They must have stopped for the night. We are six miles from the Red Hills.” 

“So tomorrow the treasure will be ours,” Dean’s white teeth gleamed in the dark.

“And I will finally have my revenge,” Castiel whispered. 

Bobby and Rufus gazed at each other; not liking what they were hearing. All they wanted was to collect their part of the treasure and set sail to Scotland, where Bobby’s family from his mother’s side lived. “Us old goats will go to sleep now,” Rufus said. He and his brother set two blankets underneath a tree.

Night morphed into morning. Balthazar surprised the group by making a good pot of coffee. Dean patted him in the back. “Merci, mon ami.”

“We better be on our way,” Balthy said as he tossed the wet coffee clump on the grass. 

They stumbled upon the remains of the other group’s fire. “We are not far behind,” Castiel said. His heart beat erratically. It was a frenzied drumbeat in his ears. 

Dean cornered him against a tree. “Promise me, you will not do anything crazy without me. I do not want you alone with John.” Castiel’s eyes held a faraway look. Dean began to worry.

“Of course, mon couer.” He held Dean’s jaw with his callused right hand. 

Bobby cleared his throat. Both men separated. “We better hurry; bad weather is coming our way.” Dean and Castiel glanced at the sky which was turning an angry grey.

“Eureka! We have found the remains of the Spanish monastery just like the map illustrates!” John bellowed. He licked his lips. Soon the treasure would be his. He would find a way to fleece Summerton. Samuel and the girl would not be a hindrance. The two puppies were sickeningly in love. He would let them be on their way. 

His eyes crept on the French mercenary. Now this one was a major pest. The man was cunning to say the least. He needed to figure out a plan to be rid of him once and for all. He was not sharing the treasure with anyone. The duke planned on settling all of his gambling debts, which were mountainous, and then buy the family’s country estate back. He had lost it in a game of cards at White’s.

John removed a cigar from inside his jacket and lit it. He puffed hard and inhaled the smoky aroma. Haley gagged. John blew the acrid smoke in her face. He smirked at her. “You know, Summerton. Haley has grown into a beautiful woman. Perhaps I will make her my duchess. I know you salivate greedily at the idea, my old friend.” 

Haley’s skin crawled. Samuel strolled to her side. Lord Summerton’s eyes were slits now. He was obviously pondering the duke’s idea. Haley’s marriage to John would be the wedding of the year. “That is if she is not damaged goods. I will have a physician examine her upon our return to London.”

Haley gritted her teeth. “I would rather die.”

John caressed her cheek. “We shall see about that, darling.” 

Sam was ready to pounce on the duke but Lord Summerton threw a shovel at his feet. “Stop standing there like an overgrown gorilla! Get to it…Michael will lead you to the chapel’s altar. The treasure is buried beneath it.”

Samuel reluctantly grabbed the shovel and followed Michael, the demon into the remains of the Spanish monastery. The two men found what was left of the altar. A six foot tall wood crucifix was broken in half and covered in dust. A stone statue of the Virgin Mary miraculously stood sentry. “This place was called El Seminario De La Virgen De Los Milagros, how fitting she survived three centuries intact,” Michael stated. He traced dust away from the statue’s serene face. He cleared his head and ordered Sam to dig.

“I better help you or we will find the treasure until Christmas.” Michael put his shovel to use, as well.

Sam removed his shirt since it was covered in sweat. Michael’s shoulders and arms hurt due to the nonstop digging. Samuel’s eyes went wide as dinner plates, when his shovel hit something solid, and a loud thunk was heard. “You found it!” Michael grinned. He shoved Sam to the side and dug quicker.

A large crate made of timber and metal was revealed. Sam breathed in deeply and threw the shovel away. “Hurry you brain dead giraffe and help me carry it out of the hole!” Michael dropped himself inside the hole and Sam followed.

The crate weighed over two hundred pounds. The two men grunted as their tired and aching bodies hauled it out of its hiding place. “Step aside so I can unlock the crate,” Michael ordered Sam.

“You do not have a key,” Sam muttered.

“No, you idiot…I am going to shoot the lock. Step aside, or I will not hesitate to shoot you in the process.” Michael shot at the lock twice. It broke in half. “Now open it, slave.” Michael aimed his pistol at the giant.

Sam wanted to throttle the bastard’s neck. He knelt down in front of the crate and opened the lid. The scent of copper assailed his nostrils. Samuel stood up. Jewels of every kind ever created littered the crate. His eyes landed on a tiara which would look wonderful over Haley’s honey curls. The cold feel of a pistol pressing into the back of his neck brought him out of his revelry. 

“Get on your feet and do as I say,” Michael whispered. “Fill as much of the treasure into this sack.” He threw it in front of Sam. “Maybe I will not kill you if you are a good boy and do as I say.”

Sam started rummaging through the crate. He dumped several items in the sack. Once it was full, he stood up and turned. He swung the sack at Michael, who ducked. He shot at Sam but missed. Samuel knew the deranged man’s pistol cartridge was empty now.

Michael yelled reminding Sam of an enraged wounded lion. Michael retrieved a dagger from his boot and was in the process of hurling it at him.

“I got here in the nick of time. How many times do I have to rescue you, Samantha?” Dean mocked, when he approached the two men. He tossed a dagger between both his hands. “I have been waiting to gut you open like a trout since last time we met,   
Mikey.” He smirked.

Michael rolled on the floor to fetch the sack. Sam threw himself on the floor to impede the man’s escape, but as usual Michael was a slippery eel, and ran through the back of the chapel’s ruins. “God damn it! That bastard has more lives than a fucking feline!” 

“Dean, you better not go after him on your own,” Sam warned his friend.

“Go find Haley. Castiel and the others most likely are surrounding the duke and Summerton.

“Be careful, my friend,” Sam said before returning to where he came from.

Dean inhaled deeply before running the opposite direction. Too bad Cas was not at his side. His superb tracking skills would be put to good use now. There was no way in bloody Hell; Dean was going to permit Michael to escape this time. Enough was enough!

Dean scratched his right cheek while he ran through bushes and vines. He continued running at a frenzied pace. The Phoenix discovered boot prints, which belonged to Michael, the venomous snake. He must be nearby. Five minutes later, Dean finally found his prey. He tackled Michael to the ground. “You are not going anywhere this time, you psychotic bastard!” Dean punched him hard on the jaw. 

Michael released his sturdy hold on the sack and kneed Dean in the family jewels. “You fucking bastard!” Dean growled, as he lay in a fetal position on the grass. Once he got on his knees, he emitted yellowish bile from his mouth.

“Castiel must be crazy choosing such a weak specimen over me,” Michael kicked Dean’s chest. “I am going to enjoy making mincemeat out of you, weakling,” the mercenary stated. He procured his pistol and started prepping it with gunpowder and led balls. Dean managed to sit. His hands reached for his dagger. As Michael was going to turn and shoot him, the Phoenix hurled the weapon towards his nemesis.

The dagger sunk into Michael’s right bicep. The Frenchman dropped the pistol and staggered backwards. He leaned against a tree. Michael panted hard, while he yanked the dagger from his upper arm. “You are going to pay even more for that!” 

He tied a handkerchief around his upper arm to stop the bleeding. Michael sunk the back of his head to the tree. Dean approached him wearily. He froze, when his eyes caught movement above Michael’s head. A mammoth Medusa spider with black and yellow spindly legs slid down a spider web. Its destination was the evil mercenary.

“You are a bigger pussy than I thought. Not going to attack me, when I am down?” Michael tied the handkerchief tight around his bicep. The throbbing pain was a terrible distraction for him. His hand slid down to his waist. Michael’s stormy eyes widened.   
The dagger was not there! His orbs frantically searched the ground in front of him. 

Dean found the dagger first. He fetched it and swung it in front of Michael like a pendulum. “Searching for this, Mikey?” He grinned at the older man.

“You bastard!” Michael swung at him right as the Medusa spider sunk both of its chelicerae into Michael’s exposed shoulder. The mercenary flung the spider away and stomped on it with the heel of his boot. He was not satisfied until ooze was what remained.

“You probably have a few minutes before becoming paralyzed.” Dean sat on the ground playing with his dagger.

“What do you mean?” Michael sported a look of panic.

“A Medusa Spider just bit you, you psychotic idiot. Their venom paralyzes your brain and spinal cord before your organs cease functioning. I would not want to go that way.” Dean’s entire body shook.

“You are lying!” Michael took a step forward and he panicked as soon as felt both of his feet were asleep. 

“Told you so,” Dean said innocently. He drew a sun on the dirt with his dagger.

“You son of a bitch…you won after all. You get to keep the treasure and Castiel.” Michael dropped like a sack of potatoes on the ground. His speech became slurred. “He was mine before he was yours. All the things he does to you I taught him.” Michael pointed a finger at Dean. All of a sudden, his arm slid to the side. 

Michael tried speaking again but his mouth drooped to the right. One of his eyes sagged downwards. His face resembled a melted wax mask. He breathed hard, since his spinal cord and brain were not working in sync any longer. The mercenary lay on the ground paralyzed; his eyes staring at the dark clouds above.

Dean glanced at the poisoned man’s rising chest. As each minute passed it rose less. Once there was no sign of Michael’s breathing, Dean stood up. He placed two fingers on the man’s wrist. There was no pulse. Michael’s eyes which were filled with hatred towards him minutes ago were lifeless now. 

The Phoenix noticed Michael’s right hand was fisted. Even in death he held frantically to whatever was in it. Dean opened the dead man’s fist. He found a silver locket. The pirate was startled to find a portrait inside of an adolescent Castiel.  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
Castiel stood sentry behind rotted remains of the monastery’s main entrance while Dean silently made his way inside. The small group witnessed Michael escorting Sam into the section which housed the chapel and where the treasure was hidden. Dean volunteered to save his friend. His eyes moved to Castiel’s right hand which gripped tight to a dagger. His electric blue eyes were cemented on the figure of the duke. Dean ached for his lover. He knew this was the moment the Frenchman waited with anticipation for half of his life. 

Castiel felt Dean’s emerald eyes on him. He raised his orbs to meet the Phoenix’s. Dean nodded at him before following Sam and Michael. Castiel watched his lover’s form disappear into the dilapidated building. He fervently prayed no harm would come to Dean and Sam. Michael was a cunning son of a bitch. He can rot in Hell!

“What do you want us to do?” Balthazar sidled next to his friend.

“We wait until Dean and Sam return before we strike. Lord Summerton will be easy to put down. And the duke is mine. I have waited too long for this moment.” Castiel narrowed his eyes, as he took in his surroundings.

Bobby and Rufus invited the younger men to a game of cards. Balthazar rapidly accepted. Castiel remained sentry by the wall. His eyes locked on the duke, who aimed a pistol at Haley and her father. Turned out the duke double crossed Lord Summerton; Castiel was not the least surprised at the man’s betrayal. It was an old habit of his. 

Close to two hours passed by and Castiel was growing restless. He could taste his thirst of revenge coming to fruition in his mouth. The mercenary already planned how he was going to subdue John. He would give Sam and Dean fifteen more minutes. If the two men did not appear through the moss and termite eaten wood doors soon, Castiel would still go through with his plan.

Sam appeared through the main entrance. The Sasquatch held his hands in front of his body. “We found the treasure.” His eyes raked Haley from head to toe. He needed to make sure she remained unharmed. She smiled gently at him. 

Lord Summerton aimed his pistol at Sam. “Where is the Frenchman?” 

“He ran off with some of the treasure. It was exactly where the map said it was.”

The duke’s eyes gleamed as soon as Samuel informed them the treasure had been found. His feed led him through the front doors. “Where the bloody Hell do you think you are going?! You truly are a filthy rat in fancy clothing.” Lord Summerton bellowed.

“Sod off, Summerton…the treasure is mine. You may stay here and solve your family drama with your hussy of a daughter. I have changed my mind about marrying her. The chit is spoiled goods. I will be as rich as Croesus now and may choose a young virgin of my liking to wed.” John saluted his old friend and disappeared into the ruins.

“You bloody bastard! I hope the treasure is cursed and bad luck will assail your backstabbing ass!” Lord Summerton was so concentrated on berating the traitorous duke that he did not pay attention to Sam. The young earl kicked the side of his head sending Lord Summerton to the ground.

Haley checked her father to make sure he was breathing. “I just knocked the wind out of his sail. He should wake up in a couple of minutes.” Samuel knelt in front of the woman he loved, who sat adjacent to her fallen father. “Are you well? The duke did not hurt you; did he?”

Haley shook her head. “No,” she whispered before breaking down. All of this time, she had not shed a tear and was strong, but now that the nightmare was close to an end, Haley could not control her emotions.

Samuel enveloped his strong arms around her. Haley cried on his chest. His fingers soothed her back. Footsteps approached them. Balthazar, Rufus and Bobby joined them. Sam gazed around and discovered the group was missing one pivotal member. “Where is Castiel?”

“Where do you think? He was salivating like a rabid dog upon setting eyes on the duke,” Balthazar replied.

John practically ran inside the chapel’s remains. His eyes landed on the treasure. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands enthusiastically. He would be out of debtors’ prison finally! The duke made mental preparations of a trip through the entire Continent. Perhaps his future bride will hail from Italy or even Russia; a young virginal waif of an aristocratic family, who would be at his beck and call. Most importantly the girl would give birth to his true heir.

The duke threw himself on the floor next to the crate which housed the treasure. “I will be the richest man in the entire Continent!”

“How about the richest asshole in Hell,” a gravelly voice said from behind him. 

John turned his head. The Ulliel boy stood behind him holding a dagger. “You will not stop me, boy. I have worked too damn hard for this.”

“That is where you are wrong, you evil son of a bitch.”

John laughed. “Is that so? You and what armies are going to stop me.”

“Just me…you evil bastard.” Castiel slammed the dagger’s handle hard against the duke’s jaw. John landed face down on the ground. 

Balthazar ran inside the chapel. He froze upon seeing his friend hauling the duke’s body. “Est-il mort?” 

“No, he is not dead yet. I want to make him suffer first.”

Balthazar grabbed the duke’s ankles. Castiel held the aristocrat by his underarms. Both men carried the body through the back entrance. Castiel instructed his friend exactly where to head. “Drop him here by this tree.” 

Balthy assisted Cas in tying the man’s torso. The rope was long enough to be tied around the entire tree trunk. “You may go now.”

“Are you sure? I do not mind staying. Anna would want me to.” Balthazar stared at the duke with hatred. This man caused so much harm and heartache to his wife. 

“Please leave us. I know exactly what to do, mon ami.” Castiel cleaned dirt from underneath his fingernails with a dagger. 

As Balthazar turned to leave, Castiel stopped him. “Where is Dean?”

“Samuel informed us he took after Michael.” Balthazar immediately saw the look of worry in his friend’s eyes.

“He will be fine. Dean loves you too much. He will return to you.” Balthazar nodded at his friend before walking through a copse of trees. 

Castiel inhaled deeply before returning to the duke. He fisted his hands. God how he detested the man! Cas crouched next to the unconscious duke. He opened the canteen’s cap and tossed water over John’s face. The eldest Winchester sputtered and breathed hard. He blinked before focusing his gaze on Castiel.

“You! Unhand me this instance, you insolent pup. I am the Duke of Winchester…sixth in line for the throne of England! I will have you hang for this.” John wiggled his torso. 

“I do not care if you are the Pope. To me you will always be my family’s cold blooded killer.” Castiel spat at John. Spittle hung from the tip of the duke’s nose. John became furious. He shook his head like a mongrel to be rid of the offensive saliva. 

“How dare you, you freak of nature? You seduced Dean and turned him into a sexual deviant. Now my nephew Garth, who is the biggest imbecile in the United Kingdom, will be my heir and it is your entire fault!” John wiggled from side to side.

Castiel chuckled. “I know the truth. Dean is not your son. He would not have accepted the dukedom with or without me in his life.”

“That ungrateful brat must be truly smitten with you, if he spilled the family’s dirty laundry. His mother was a whore just like yours.”

Castiel punched the duke on the same spot as before. Blood seeped from the corner of the duke’s mouth. John winced and spat out a bloody tooth. Cas smirked. “Never talk about my late mother,” he said before kicking the duke in the kidneys.

“I fucked her the night before all Hell broke loose. Rachel begged me to take her with me back to England. Were you aware she married Charles for his wealth? Once he impregnated her with you, they stopped having intimate relations. She could not stand his touch. Charles kept a mistress, your beloved nanny. What was her name…ah yes, Rebecca. You remember her?”

“You are lying! Everything that comes out of your mouth is filth. You are worse than the snake in Paradise.” Castiel knelt in front of John. He grabbed the older man’s hair and yanked it backwards. “Shut your filthy mouth!”

“Truth hurts does it not? Your parents were not as virtuous as you made them out to be.” John’s head flung to the side after Castiel rammed his dagger’s handle against John’s unbruised cheek. 

The duke opened his eyes again. He stared into Castiel’s furious orbs. “You inherited your eyes from Rachel and that cock sucking mouth, too. Oh the things she would do to me with those tempting lips.”

Castiel howled like a wounded wolf. He ripped the buttons from the duke’s velvet jacket and lawn shirt. The mercenary inserted the sharp tip of his dagger into John’s bobbing Adam’s apple. “I plan on shredding you to ribbons. Every night as I toss and turn trying to find sleep, I hear my parents pleading for their lives.”

“My family’s fortune was obsolete and I needed an easy way to replace what I had lost. Your father was gullible and fell for my ruse.” Blood dripped down the duke’s neck. “And I would do it again.” Castiel removed his dagger from its current position and raked it down a few inches and to the left. 

“Now I will be able to confirm my theory.” He circled John’s chest with the weapon.

“What theory?”

“I am convinced you do not have a heart. You are too evil and grotesque to have one.” 

John’s eyes widened in terror, as Castiel dug the dagger into the area which housed the vital organ. The duke bit his lower lip. He would not grant the boy satisfaction by hearing him scream in agony. The duke swung his body from side to side. He closed his eyes, when Castiel carved the skin around his heart. John swallowed hard. 

Suddenly, he ceased moving. Castiel carved deeper into the skin. John shocked the younger man by barreling into him. John pried the rope away from his body. Castiel shook his disoriented head for a few seconds. He growled as he got to his feet. The duke ran deep into the jungle.

“John, I will find you and finish cutting your black heart once and for all!” Castiel ran after his enemy.

Torrential rain started falling over the lush green foliage. Castiel wiped water from his eyes. He would not allow the crazy weather to prevent him from hunting down his prey. Cas pulled his dark bangs backwards. 

Several minutes later, lightning flashed in the darkened sky. It illuminated Castiel’s path. He was finally to see the duke. Castiel tackled the aristocrat, who did not go down without a fight. John threw mud at Cas’ face. A small amount got inside Castiel’s right eye. The young man cursed, while he rubbed his bruised eye.

All of a sudden, a small black ball jumped on the duke’s head from a nearby branch. Castiel heard a snarl. He opened his right eye to see Lucifer extracting his claws and scratching John’s face. His small tail swooshed from side to side. John stumbled backwards. Lucifer leapt down and scurried over to his master.

Castiel could not believe his luck. The duke stumbled down into a pit of quicksand. His six foot tall body was already enshrouded up to his waist in the murky, traitorous, sinking mud. The man desperately searched for something to hang on to. Castiel’s eyes landed on a fallen branch. John was extending his left arm to fetch it. Cas walked towards it and kicked it away. 

“You freak of nature! Help me!” 

Castiel shook his head. “What a fitting end to such a malevolent creature.” He sat down with his legs folded in front of him. Lucifer climbed his lap. Castiel stroked his head. “I am glad you followed your masters, mon petit.” 

The Frenchman returned his attention to the duke. The quicksand covered him up to his neck. The duke heaved his body upwards but the sinking mud was stronger. When the quicksand reached the bottom of his nose, his eyes panicked. His arms were held down and John tried to raise his head. Castiel heard him gasp for one final breath. All that could be seen of the duke was his hair.

Dean ran madly through the jungle. He halted his tracks, when he found Castiel sitting on the grass. He approached the man he loved and froze. Dean swallowed hard. “Cas, is that who I think it is?”

Castiel nodded. The rain lessened just as the duke completely sunk into the quicksand. “Rot in hell, John Winchester,” he whispered.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue  
7 months later…

Castiel wiped sweat from his brow. He dropped a paint brush on the front porch’s wood floor of the two story wood plantation house, he and Dean purchased together. The treasure made them affluent in the economic department. The two men chose to make Jamaica their home base. Final reparations of the Impala II were underway. Within a week the lovers would leave on a voyage to India. Dean has never visited the exotic land and Castiel promised to tutor his mate in the sensual art of the Kama Sutra. 

Rufus and Bobby accepted Dean and Castiel’s offer to oversee the plantation while they were away. American authorities would not think to search for the wanted men on the private land. The two older men greedily gulped down tall glasses of cold lemonade Anna procured for them. The petite redhead gave birth two weeks prior to a beautiful male cherub, Inias. The chubby baby inherited his mother’s fiery red hair and father’s inquisitive and mischievous eyes. Balthazar was smitten with his first born son, as soon as the newborn cried at the top of his lungs, after the midwife smacked his tiny rump.

Castiel removed the tray from his cousin’s hands. “Should you be up and doing house chores?”

“I am fine, cousin. I’ve been climbing up the walls since last week.” Anna rose on tiptoes and kissed Castiel’s stubble riddled cheek.

She surveyed the house’s front façade. “The four of you did a tremendous job painting the exterior. It looks like a new home.”   
Gabriel leapt from a banister and grabbed the last glass of lemonade. Anna ruffled his hair. “There is a guava pastry in the kitchen with your name written on it,” she told the former cabin boy.

His golden eyes sparkled. “Merci!” Gabriel was on his way inside, when his guardian stopped him.

“Tomorrow we have an appointment in town for your uniform fitting.”

“I don’t want to go to school. Why can’t I go with Dean and you to India?” Gabriel pouted.

“Because you need to finish preparatory school in order to be accepted into Dartmouth.”

“Please Castiel don’t make me go.” Gabriel gave him sad puppy eyes.

“No, Gabriel…I want you to be successful in a legitimate business and not be like me…a mercenary slash pirate. There will be no buried treasures in our future. It is time we start leading normal lives.”

Gabriel folded his arms in front of his chest. “Yet the two of you are off to a new adventure next week after you drop me off at school!”

“Dean and I need some time away to ourselves. We plan to return in three months’ time and will settle roots here for good.”

“Promise to take me on a trip for my next birthday. I helped build the new Impala and want to see her at sea.” 

“Deal” Castiel winked at his ward. “Go eat your pastry before Dean steals it.”

Balthazar came out of the front door holding a sleeping Inias in his arms. He whistled his approval of the paint work. Anna kissed him gently on the mouth. She ran two fingers lightly over Inias’ soft hair. “Did you tell him?” Balthazar asked his wife.

The redhead shook her head. “Tell me what?” Castiel inquired.

“We plan on buying a vineyard in Burgundy.” Anna told her cousin. Her eyes became watery.

“You are leaving?” Castiel’s orbs fought back tears. He and Anna had been together for more than half of their lives. She was like the sister he always wished to have and sole remaining relative. He swallowed hard. 

Balthazar handed his son to his wife. “Anna and I want to raise Inias in our homeland. You have nothing to fear. I will protect the two of them with my life.” Both of his hands covered Castiel’s shoulders.

Castiel heartily embraced his dear friend. “I know you will,” he whispered in Balthy’s ear.

Cas wiped tears from his face. He turned to Anna and kissed her forehead. “I will miss you terribly, ma petite.” 

“Moi aussi, mon frère…to me you will always be my brother.” Inias squirmed in his mother’s arms. His eyelids flickered.

Castiel’s sad eyes landed on his baby cousin. “I will not see him grow up.” He gingerly ran his right forefinger over Inias’ downy cheek.

“You are welcomed to visit us any time you want,” Anna said with a melancholic smile.

“We will try to visit here once a year. Inias needs to spend time with his family,” Balthazar added.

Castiel smiled at the small family. His heart ached a little. The galloping of Dean’s stallion, Pegasus caught their attention. Dean’s dark blue lawn shirt billowed in the breeze. Cas’ eyes devoured his lover. He always relished seeing how the tight riding breeches showcased Dean’s muscular, long legs. He swung down from the black horse and handed it to Charlie, a stable boy.   
Dean kissed Castiel hungrily. He was bone tired from working along the men in the sugarcane fields. Castiel was the exact remedy he needed for his aching muscles. “Why the glum faces?” He slid an arm across Cas’ tapered waist.

Castiel regaled his lover with Balthazar’s and Anna’s news. “That is a shame but I understand. I am going to miss you all.” 

Cas crinkled his nose, when he kissed the side of Dean’s neck. “You are in dire need of a bath.”

“Why don’t you join me?” the Phoenix whispered huskily in Castiel’s ear. Cas arched a dark brow.

Rufus rolled his eyes. “I guess I will prepare supper this evening.” He excused himself and Bobby left to repair a carriage wheel.

Meanwhile across the Atlantic Ocean in a hotel suite in Rome, Sam and Haley celebrated their honeymoon. Lord Summerton proved to be an opportunistic weasel. Sam gave the greedy aristocrat almost half of his portion of the treasure. The lord agreed to his daughter’s marriage to the Earl of Wesson. He remained in Kingston until Haley became Samuel’s countess. The couple was married in St. Anne’s. Lord Summerton came up with the idea, in case his daughter and Samuel decided to elope before leaving for England. He loathed thinking about Haley’s name and most importantly the family’s being run through mud.

Haley stood by an open window. Her light amber eyes gazed at the beautiful panoramic view from their suite’s balcony. She was looking at a plaza at night. Sam took her to see the Coliseum earlier that morning. Haley’s feet hurt but she didn’t care. She was Samuel’s wife. The blonde extended her left hand in front of her. The engagement ring and wedding band her husband gave her during their wedding ceremony sparkled. 

Muscular arms snaked around her diminutive hips. Sam drew her long wavy locks to the side and trailed kisses on her neck. “I have a surprise for you, my love.”

Haley smiled and closed her eyes. Her small hands held to Sam’s large ones. “You have given me so much already.”

Samuel unwound his arms from his wife. “Do not go,” she whispered.

Sam retrieved a velvet box from underneath the canopied bed. He sat on the bed and patted the empty side besides him. Haley glanced at him inquisitively. Sam placed the box over her lap. “Open it,” he smiled revealing debonair dimples.

Haley gasped. “This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” 

“You are the most beautiful thing in this world.” He kissed her hard on the lips.

“Those ridiculous lines get you anywhere with the ladies, good sir?” She grinned.

“I got the beautiful damsel did I not?” Sam kissed the tip of her nose.

“Was this part of the treasure?” Haley traced the platinum tiara. Small topaz stones adorned the center of the small crown.

Samuel nodded. “The stones are the exact shade of your eyes.”

Haley palmed his face and peppered kisses over his eye lids, nose and cheeks before her lips landed over his. The married couple kissed greedily. Samuel managed to retrieve the tiara from the box. He threw the velvet box to the floor. Then Sam placed the tiara over Haley’s blonde head. They hastily undressed each other before lying in the center of the bed. Samuel’s giant form covered her dainty figure. He kissed one of her peach nipples. “Tonight I am going to worship thee, my queen.” He kissed her other nipple tenderly, as his fingers searched for her clitoris.

Castiel toweled Dean’s skin until it was completely dry. Dean reached for a pair of trousers but Castiel’s hand landed on his. “You won’t need those for the rest of the night.”

Lucifer sat on the window ledge. His tail swung from side to side. He licked a front paw before jumping outside. Castiel chuckled. “He is enamored of Charlie’s calico cat. I bet you he is off to rendezvous with his lady friend.”

“Our little boy is all grown up,” Dean chuckled.

Castiel undid the sash of his robe. Dean licked his lips. His eyes raked his lover’s body from head to toe. “Lie down so I can give you a much deserved massage, mon couer.”

Cas straddled Dean’s behind. His long, lean, callused fingers dug deeply into Dean’s tense upper back. The Phoenix moaned, while the former mercenary worked his magic. Castiel made his way down. When his fingers landed on the dimples above Dean’s hard buttocks, he bent his head and brushed his tongue over them. Dean’s toes curled into the mattress.

Castiel smirked. Nothing aroused him more than seeing Dean unravel due to his ministrations. “Last evening was the first restful sleep I have truly had since I was a young boy.” His tongue licked a line down Dean’s left butt cheek. 

“I am glad, sweetheart. Time does heal all wounds. You have been able to get over Michael’s death and John is rotting in Hell as we speak.”

“Amen,” Castiel mouthed into Dean’s right cheek. He gently bit the hard flesh. Dean twisted his fingers into the sheets, when he felt Castiel’s hot breath on his entrance. 

Cas opened him up and leisurely licked his way inside. Dean tossed his head as Castiel scissored him. His tongue swirled in his hot and tight puckered hole. The Frenchman changed their positions. Now Dean lay in a fetal position. “You can look up. I know you want to,” Castiel whispered.

Dean and Castiel hung a giant mirror over the ceiling of their bedroom. The Phoenix had a kink for seeing each other in the act. Castiel’s right hand reached over and fisted Dean’s erection. He pumped the swollen shaft. Dean’s breathing became labored due to all the attention his partner was giving him. He was close to the precipice. When Cas’ expert tongue continued brushing against his perineum. Dean could no longer hold it and screamed Castiel’s name. He squirted all over the sheets and Cas’ hand. 

The Phoenix waited for his breathing to come back to normal. Castiel lay on his back. He licked all of Dean’s semen from each of his fingers and the palm of his hand. Dean’s form covered Castiel’s. He straddled his mate and sucked his cock. Dean felt Castiel was close to climax. “Oh no you don’t.”

He guided Cas’ shaft into his hole. Castiel spread Dean’s thighs wider. The blond man started riding him. Castiel planted his hands on Dean’s hipbones. His own hips rose upwards to sink deeper into the Phoenix’s warmth.

Castiel chuckled. “What is so funny?” Dean asked, as his hole puckered around Cas’ cock.

“Who would have known when we first met, you would have turned out to be such a cock slut? Remember how you played hard to get. Only into women my sweet ass.” Castiel hit Dean’s sensitive spot.

Dean’s vision turned white. He rode Cas faster. Castiel pulled at Dean’s hair. “I am not interested in other men; only you Castiel.” He leaned down and kissed Cas tenderly. “Only you, mon amour.”

Sweat from Dean’s body rained down over Cas’ own drenched skin. They remained kissing until Castiel came inside his mate. Dean soon followed. He draped his satiated body over Cas’. “Shiver me timber,” he playfully said.

“Aye, matey,” Castiel replied. He threads his fingers through Dean’s rumpled hair. Dean played with the small silver hoop which adorned Cas’ left earlobe. He purchased one for Castiel and one for himself. 

“Thanks for changing my life and making it better,” Dean told his mate. He traced his forefinger on Cas’ left palm before enlacing their fingers together. 

“I should say the same,” Castiel stated. He brought their joined hands up and kissed Dean’s knuckles fervently. 

Dean gazed at him with adoration. “Je t’aime, Cas.”

“Je t’aime plus,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s mouth before kissing him.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone, who took their time to read this high seas adventure with a Destiel twist. xoxo


End file.
